


The Castle Of Vampires *Re-Writing*

by English_Pingviini



Category: Hetalia - Fandom, Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Blood and Gore, Dark Theme, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, Gothic theme, Human AU, Humans falling for Vampires, M/M, Magic AU, Multi, Seductive Vampires, Smut, Vampire AU, Vampires
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2018-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-12 07:24:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 19
Words: 60,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9062284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/English_Pingviini/pseuds/English_Pingviini
Summary: I stared at myself in the mirror. I'm half the man I ever wanted to be... I'm half the boy I wanted to forget. It was all because of the summer of 2018....





	1. I

 

_ _

_This wasn't where I wanted to be. In fact this wasn't how I even planned out my summer. I was going to travel around the world with Leon and Yong Soo and see the sights; learn the cultures and languages. This however is not what I wanted. Let's start how I got into this situation in the first place...._

* * *

 

 _ **I**_ walked out of school for the first day of summer holiday, everything was normal. The breeze of the harsh wind and of course the freezing rain that continued to pour. It wasn't the best weather I could've hoped for but it was decent compared to what I used to put up with. I wandered up the path crowded with teenagers all gossiping about how their going on these expensive holidays or how Daddy's going to buy them the thing that they had wanted for the last few hours. I simply sneered at them all. I could see my brother leaning against his car. He the only family I have. We never knew our Fathers. Our Mother was sick and passed away 4 years ago. Ever since then Lukas had been looking after me. 

As I pushed past the hormonal girls that decided to stop in the middle of the path, a hand latched onto my arm. "Hey freak why don't you apologise." said a cruel demanding voice. I turned to face who the voice belonged to and found myself eye to eye with the school slut's boyfriend. Brandon wasn't a very nice person to cross with. If anything he was more into himself than his girlfriend and liked picking on anyone that wasn't popular -to his standards anyway- just to boost his ego that little bit extra. I was fed up with the constant tormenting from him and his mates. It seemed like they always picked on me. All just because I had an accent and I generally looked different to start with. It's not everyday you see a teen with white hair and violet eyes. "What do you want now?" I asked bored of the same treatment I got from him since day one at this school. Temporarily he looked taken aback by my attitude to the whole situation. I had taken out one of my ear buds to listen to what this moron had to say to me. I chose to ignore his previous muffled statement from before. 

"I want you to apologise for pushing past my girl." he snarled. I scoffed and held his glare. It wasn't that intimidating no matter how hard he tried. "Look I wanna get out of here just as much as you and to be honest it was her fault being in the way." I mumbled angrily. Was it really so hard to just get to my brother so we could get home. The next thing I know I was on the floor and there was something warm running down over my lip. As quickly as I could, I gathered up my things and pushed past many students just to get to Lukas. I didn't want to deal with anyone else here. Especially not these people who are insistent on beating me up. Upon seeing me, Lukas frowned deeply before looking around for the culprits. I got into the passenger side of the car. "C'mon let's go home now." I muttered not wanting to make a scene. The only reason why I could still be driven home from school was because Lukas worked nearby at a cafe and worked his shifts around my school schedule. I worked there too after school and on weekends. 

Finally we pulled away from that wretched place called school and was now on our way to our London home. Our actual home was back in Norway where our Aunt currently resided to pay it off. We would be going back there for Christmas. "Who beat you up?" asked Lukas as soon as we pulled into the driveway. I groaned. "Just let it be." I retorted with anger. It wasn't at all directed at Lukas but at my stupid decision of not ducking under the fist that was sent hurtling towards my face. "No, if someone's giving you a problem then tell me. I'll sort it out Emil." he responded seriously. I rolled my eyes as I dumped my bag by the door and went upstairs to rid myself of the ugly blue uniform. When I could glimpse myself in the mirror, I spotted the dried trail of blood. He must've hit me hard. I cleaned myself up and changed into more comfortable clothes. Already thanking the holidays that I will now have to spend in front of the TV gaming and staying up late. 

* * *

 

As I sat down in my spinney chair and swivelled round to face my computer, I noticed an envelope sitting on my desk by my laptop. A black ribbon was tied onto it in a bow. I stared at the writing when I grasped it lightly in my hand and couldn't place the handwriting. Normally I knew who it was from just by the writing. I sighed as I opened it. 

**' _Mr E. Steilsson,_**

**_On behalf of Mr V. Dimitrov, I am writing to you to request you to spend the summer with him. Similar requests have been sent to all that he has informed us to be friends of his. He sincerely apologises for the lack of communication in the past few months. Mr Dimitrov will be awaiting your arrival at 12 noon on the 23rd of July. He wishes you a safe travel in regards to your trip over to Romania._ **

**_Kind regards_ **

**_Miss E. Héderváry.'_ **

Strange how it was a request at the start and now it's like an appointment. I grimaced at the idea. I would never be able to go and since when did Viktor get himself someone to letters for him. It startled me when I heard the familiar ring of Skype. I clicked answer seeing as though it was from four of my other friends. The half English, half Chinese boy called Leon or Jia Long, the Dutch brothers Kenneth and Noah. And our Korean friend Yong Soo. "So what'd'ya want?" I asked eyeing the letter next to my laptop. This was very strange. Viktor was revealed missing a couple of months ago in Spring break when he was visiting his cousins in Romania. Something wasn't right. "Did you, like, receive one of those strange letters today?" asked Leon tucking half of his fringe behind his ear. I nodded. "Yeah, strange how it's from a person claiming to know Vikki." murmured Kenneth. I snickered at the nickname Kenneth had given Vik. 

Out of all of us, I was the oldest. Jia Long will be sixteen in a few months. Yong Soo had just turned 15. Kenneth was also 17, born a few days after me, and Noah was 16 and I was a little older at 17. Vik, our friend that was missing, was 17 he was born a few weeks after Kenneth. Would've been his 17th birthday 2 days ago. Too bad he was missing otherwise we would've celebrated. "Isn't anything that seems actually normal to everyone else, weird to us?" asked Noah who was sitting next to Kenneth. I rolled my eyes. Of course he was the most normal out of us 6. "Oh, our brother disappeared as well last week." announced Kenny with down cast sea green eyes. "Which one? Jan or Amara?" asked Yong Soo. Their family was quite big all related to one another apart from their sister. "Amara." responded Kenny. 

Noah and Kenny had two older brothers. Jan was the oldest of the 5 siblings at 27. He was like Lukas, serious most of the time but he's pretty chill once you get to know him. Their sister, Laura, was second oldest at 24. Amara was one that got on well with us despite him being 20. I'm pretty surprised how much of a tightly knitted family they were. A bit like me and Lukas really. Speaking of Lukas, I should show him the letter. Maybe it might be useful to show him what Vik wanted. After all Vik wasn't just my friend, he was Lukas' too. I smiled at the fact that Vik was treated like he was part of our small family of two. He was like another brother. "I've gotta go. I know our conversation was short but I need to talk to Lukas." I stated plainly. They didn't need anything sugar coated. They knew my situation of who I live with. Especially the weird family of four for our cousins. 

I shut down the Skype conversation and took my letter in hand before rushing down the stairs. Lukas was talking lowly to someone. "No, no, we're fine Aunt Helga." he said. Ah, our Aunt. Our worrisome, lovable aunt with blonde curls and a loving smile. Almost like our second Mother. Finally he was off of the phone and available to talk. Our cousin was older than us. Tino. Tino was his name. He was married to Berwald and had two adopted kids. Peter and Erland. Peter was a bit of a brat at times and annoyed me to no end with him trying to act like my superior. Erland was okay. He was older than Peter and knew how to respect me. Erland was ginger and mocked at his school for being one too. It's a bit like me, an albino, at my school. It just wasn't natural to other people. Of course Lukas used to get bullied for his pale complexion and longish, pale blonde hair. Apparently he looked girlish but I didn't see how he could. 

Lukas was fierce, he was strong, sharp witted and not forgetting sharp tongued. Hardly everyone messed with him in his last year due to the things he said and the attitude he acquired before leaving. The 'I don't give a crap what you say' kind of attitude. Lukas had a childish side to him. Normally it was brought out when it was just me and him. You could expect jokes and puns. Even him laughing silently with tear of mirth running down his cheeks as he held his sides. He was like that when you tickled him. His ribs were especially ticklish. "Do you need something Emil?" asked Lukas. I looked up from the floor and to my older brother. I noticed how tired he looked. I didn't know how many times I had told him not to take on more than he can handle but he does it anyway. 

I showed him the letter that had appeared on my desk earlier. He nodded and pointed to the coffee table where an opened letter lay. Just like the one I have in my hands. "What do you take of it?" I asked Lukas as I sat on my usual chair which was closer to the kitchen. Lukas shrugged and flopped down onto the sofa with his legs kicked up on the coffee table. He had a strange habit of doing that despite how much Tino told him not to do it. So now Lukas only does it while Tino isn't here to reprimand him like a child. I snickered every time he was told off because it was like he was such a little child instead of the adult he is. Maybe I should talk Lukas into taking this as a chance to have holiday. I'm off of school, Lukas needs a rest from work and it was just a perfect little arrangement. "Don't try it Emil." muttered Lukas before I could even speak a word. "Lukas, seriously you need time off from work. You work too much." I reprimanded him. He groaned like an indignant teenager. I smirked at his behaviour. "I suppose I do, Em. Though you know we can't just up and leave." Lukas reminded me softly as though he was afraid of hurting my feelings. I sighed at this. I wasn't a little child that would get let down with certain answers. 

"We could," I started knowing the best thing to play, "this could be your chance to catch up with Vik. You're always asking when you'll be able to see him again. And just maybe a change of scenery will help you with that book that you're writing." 

Upon seeing Lukas tip back his head to look at the ceiling as though he was giving it some thought, I held onto the hope that he'd really consider this. I knew exactly what he wanted. He was my brother after all. "You've got me Emil, we can go. I'll give Tino a call and tell him we won't be here in a couple of days." remarked Lukas as he got up off of the sofa to go to somewhere more quiet. Or just where he could had a sneaky cup of coffee and a few sweets. I went to go pack. After all we're in for a 3 and a half hour plane ride to Romania to see our Bulgarian friend. 

A text alert came from my phone as I was in the middle of packing my suitcase. According to Lukas, we're staying for 2 weeks and that's it. I was happy with two weeks. Though throughout the past month, me, Yong Soo and Leon was planning to countries we haven't been to before to see what they were like. To learn more about the world. I looked to see who it was. It was from Kenneth. 

_**Neth: Are ya going?** _

_**Neth: Noah, me, Leo and Ko are going....** _

 

I shook my head at the nicknames. I replied to the two messages quickly, telling him that yes, I was going. Though I wouldn't be going alone. 

 

_**Neth: Cool! I'll text the others to tell 'em.** _

* * *

 

That night I fell asleep on my bed knowing that tomorrow I was going to Romania. I wasn't sick with nerves or excitement. I was calm knowing that if anything went wrong, which it wont, I was in a group. I was always told that being in a group is better than being on your own. 


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil doesn't feel safe. The place he's staying at is rather eerie and Gothic looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in this chapter (Those who are seen by Emil in this chapter.): 
> 
> Kenneth Mogens (OC Amsterdam)
> 
> Noah Mogens (OC 2p Amsterdam)
> 
> Ludwig Beilscmidt
> 
> Emil Steilsson
> 
> Lukas Bondevik
> 
> Roderich Edelstein
> 
> Elizabeta Héderváry
> 
> Natalya Arlovskaya

Around 6 in the morning, we boarded the flight to Bucharest from Heathrow airport. After months, I would finally be seeing Viktor again. I would be able to update him on how shit school was. Honestly, the teachers were arseholes and didn't teach properly. All they gave us was the text book and our notebooks and expected us to know all the equations and what the words mean. Then there were some weeks where the teachers wouldn't even be in. Most of the times it was because the teachers were too lazy to even drive that hour to school to stay 6 hours and teach us properly. It was appalling how we were taught. I would've expected to be sent to a better school but then again I just have to taken what I'm given and be grateful about it. Especially as Lukas was doing all he could to look after me the way he's doing right now. 

For the whole 3 and a half hours, I had a little kid behind me making a lot of noise and kicking the back of my seat. Though I was thankful when we got off of the flight. This meant that I could finally get a decent tasting meal and sleep somewhere that wasn't a chair that was as stiff as a board. A soft mattress with fluffy pillows and a thick duvet sounded like a dream right now. Though we could have it for hours. I was tapping my foot hoping that I would get to see all my friends soon. Then I could just kick back and relax while Lukas hunted for inspiration for his book. I knew his dream was to be an author. He was really, really good at making up stories to tell me when we were younger and he never lost that. 

I had an incoming text from an unknown number. Talking about how Kenneth and other guests of Viktor's had arrived already. Finally we were going through the security gate at the other side of the terminal. I suppose we had to find the address belonging to the letter that the person had sent us. Just as we were going to walk past people, a person stood in front of us, blocking our way towards the outside. I looked up to see a blond with slicked back hair and piercing blue eyes. He looked intimidating. Something about his eyes though sent a shiver up my spine. I knew something about him wasn't right. His black suit was sharp and pristine, not a crease to be found. He made a motion as if telling us to follow him after he had picked our bags up. Lukas and I followed after the strange man.

The air here was crisp and did well to cool us down after being in a stuffy plane for hours. We were escorted into a black Volvo. From there on, we received no conversation or response from the driver and found ourselves looking out the window and watching as places past. I thought that we were going to some hotel in the city before we headed out to see Vik but no, we crossed out of the town and into the more forest area. "Shouldn't we be settling in a hotel right about now?" I asked the driver. I just got a glare from the mirror. His eyes stayed ahead on the road and I was left with no answer. In stead we kept going and soon dark pulled at the formerly light sky outside. Night was coming faster than I thought but surely it was still morning. It was barely noon and yet it was already going dark like one of the winter nights in England. I felt the car go over something really bumpy before slowing down. I guess we were arriving to our destination. 

The car turned a corner and stilled in front of two twisting iron gates, standing tall before the car seeming to stretch high in the darkened sky. A strike of lightening and a crash of thunder sent my heart pounding and a shiver to wrack my body as if an entity was taking it's leave through me. They opened with a creak. A sense of foreboding, I did find as we passed the two gates and forward into the heavy mist beyond. Behind the mist was a looming building. We stopped shortly after spotting the building and got out of the car. Instead of stopping completely and getting out our bags, the driver drove onwards round the crumbling water feature, that doesn't look like it's be used in many years and out through the gates again. Lukas and I were left at the steps, looking up at an ornate building. Larger than any I had seen around our neighbourhood. It was completely surrounded by large, thick acres of woods. Most of the trees nearer seemed gnarled and twisting almost beckoning you to your own death. I shuddered at the feeling of eyes watching me. I turned to face Lukas. He too was looking around the place. 

I'm sure he was thinking something about making this scenery into an story of sorts. This very large building seemed like a castle. It probably was at one point in time. Each step we took up the old stairs, we could feel something wrapping around our bodies even though there was nothing there. Nothing but the air filled with the musty scent of leaves. A howl pierced the darkness and already I felt as though I was stuck inside a horror story. On top of the building either side of the door, two hunched, weathered gargoyles sat almost as if they were ready to fly off of the stone they were attached to. It seemed as though they were staring at me, straight into me and judging. If I would've told Lukas he would've said that it was just inanimate objects and they weren't judging me. It would just be my imagination. It's the same as the castle in front of us. The unnerving feeling I get when looking at it. This couldn't be where Viktor was residing. This could only be the house of someone sinister. Someone who clearly wanted to scare those who intruded on the property. 

Viktor was rich sure but his home was nearly as sinister or excessively large. If anything it was humble and welcomed everyone who would visit it. Though it was larger than the house I was sharing with my brother and cousin's family. There was another thing that struck me as odd. His house was never in Romania. I always visited him in Bulgaria where he resided with his three sisters and his parents. His parents were never home and his sisters were who he had to look after even though two of them were older than him. 

It didn't do my mind any justice. I felt as though this could be a haunted castle. One filled with ghosts wandering the halls and dead bodies hidden in the attic or the basement. The castle itself was made of stone and gave off an eerie aura. The doors themselves were carved with Gothic designs and were made of oak. Chipping in some places and the hinges were rusting slightly. Overall it looked as though it had been maintained thoroughly throughout however many years it was left standing in the middle of a forest. I looked back away from the building towards the wrought gates and there was nothing. Nothing but thick fog blocking my sight from seeing further. No doubt this was the strangest little get away I've ever had in my 17 years alive. 

Rapping on the ornate wooden door, we waited for a few moments out in the cold. How could he feel like winter already even though it was hot when we walked out of the airport. A mist of breath hung in the air for a few seconds before it disappeared. The creaking of the overly large door alerted us that someone had come to greet us. A girl around 5 foot 3 inches stood halfway behind the door almost as if she was a scared little child speaking to a stranger at the door. 

Brown hair flowing in waves down her back. A maid outfit was all that she bore on her being. With green eyes darting between the two of us, she ushered us inside. "We're here for Viktor." muttered Lukas informing her of our arrival. A ticking came from in the room and to my right sat a clock, a grandfather clock that ticked over and over again. Almost immediately I found myself feeling annoyed by constant noise. Though I looked at the time. It's just as they said. Not a minute earlier, not a minute late. 12 noon on the 23rd of July. Exactly as they had written in the letter. I wouldn't dare say that it was anything other than a coincidence. "You must be Emil and Lukas." she murmured in a soft voice with a small, shy smile. I was soothed slightly by this woman in front of me. If anything she looked older than me, older than Lukas. Probably in her late twenties. 

A male entered the room without even a calling from the woman. He had hollowed looking cheeks and sunken eyes. His whole body was slow as if he was a snail. A gimpy leg stopped him from walking properly. To be honest he looked as though he was an aristocrat. He was pushing one of the golden luggage trolleys that you normally see in posh hotels. I spotted our bags among several others. "Ah, this is Roderich. He's the bell boy." remarked the woman. We still didn't know who she was or what sort of accent she had. "Who might you be?" asked Lukas. He was just as curious as me as to who this was exactly. "I'm the maid, Elizabeta. Please come this way to your rooms." she responded and turned towards the stairs that had a marbled appearance. Strangely from what I could see of this room, it had been renovated. It wasn't what it probably looked like many, many years ago. 

"Please follow me." Elizabeta stated. Lukas and I trailed after her up the stairs and kept close to the woman. "Where's Viktor?" I asked but there was no answer from her. I took a glance at Lukas who was paying attention to the decorations of the halls as we walked down them. "This is your room. Sire Lukas." said Elizabeta. Isn't it old fashioned to call someone sire? Lukas turned round to face me before walking into the room. "Lukas...." I whispered. Shouldn't he be telling me how weird this place was or was it just me feeling this way. Honestly I didn't like the thought of this place. We walked further down the hall and up another flight of stairs before we were stood outside what I guess was another room. "Where is Viktor? I want to see him." I demanded as I stood in the door way. 

Elizabeta didn't look amused. "Hush with that bratty attitude. You'll see him tomorrow." she responded with a bitterness to her words other than the sweet, helpful tone she held earlier. Was she annoyed at me for asking where Viktor was? I was pushed back into the room and when I tried to open the door, I couldn't open it. What is wrong with the door? I turned around to look at the room I was given and saw a white note on the bed. I opened it up with annoyance. 

 

_**'Mr. E. Steilsson.** _

_**Mr V. Dimitrov will be seeing you shortly along with the other residence of this castle. Please be patient, you shall be introduced before dinner and then you will proceed to have dinner with them. During your stay we hope you find new friendships with the others. Please feel free to wash up and dress yourself in the suit provided. Do not disappoint the others. They haven't got a lot of patience. Have fun exploring the castle before dinner.** _

_**\- Miss. E. Héderváry...'** _

 

What others? I thought we were coming here just to see Viktor not to get trapped inside a creepy castle. Throwing the note down, I looked around for another door. Preferably one leading to the bathroom from this room but none appeared and I was stuck. "How do you expect me to wash up if there is no place to bathe." I mumbled to myself as I turned around to try the door again. Maybe it was some trick of the mind that the door was stuck and wouldn't open. I don't know. I certainly didn't want to think that I was stuck in a room in a place that I found creeps me out. To my surprise when I twisted the handle, the door opened unlike last time.  _Lovely._ I thought bitterly and I pulled the door open and stepped out with the clothes.  _Where the hell am I supposed to go now?_ I asked myself as I strolled down the hall. I took out my phone and looked at the time. I was in that room for half an hour just doing nothing. It only seemed like a couple of minutes had passed. 

During this exploring time, I took my time with taking in the decor of the halls. The walls were deep red. Reminding me of blood. Though there was candles lining the walls in ornate candle holders. In between them were pictures. Painted pictures of people. I'm sure that these people didn't need the candles. Surely this place had electric for me to use and charge my phone. Everyone had electricity in the 21st century. Otherwise it would be a real inconvenience if there was none. The frames around the pictures were black and twisting like branches or leaves of flowers. The paintings themselves looked older than a few years. Probably over a 100 years old. Each one was of a different person. Due to my eyes taking in every little detail about the pictures, I wasn't paying attention to the hallway in front of me, which led me to bump into someone. I stepped back and saw Kenneth and Noah. 

The Dutch siblings looked back at me with curious eyes. We knew each other were going to be staying at the same place but it was still curious to see the others reactions to see how different we looked compared to the weeks before the summer holiday. Before I knew it I was in a hug. Kenny's hugs. Ones that made you feel warm and loved and simply like you were his most favourite person on the Earth. Noah just gave a brief hug. Both of them had suits in their arms and I presume that they too where looking for the bathroom. "It's good to see you again vriend." murmured Kenny with bright eyes and a smile to match. "It's good to see you too Kenny." I retorted and we made our way through the corridors, that is until we spotted something that caught our eye, a particular painting that hung on one of the walls. Ones similar to it hung throughout the corridor. 

"Peculiar." mumbled Noah as we took in the people. All of them looked different. A couple of them shared a few resemblances with each other but that was all. I was relieved when I saw that there were two other albinos. You never see albinos much. The same as you don't see a ginger with green eyes very often. It doesn't affect most of the population; only a tiny bit. They were all dressed in regal looking clothing. All fancy dresses, ruffled cravats and expensive jewellery. "Strange family." stated Noah before we walked down the stairs. "What floor are you staying on?" I asked. 

I was on the third. "Fourth. Kenneth's on the Fifth." responded Noah with a calculative look in his eyes. He only gets that when he's thinking of something to say for conversation or when he's confused about something. It wasn't until we had found ourselves in the main foyer of the grand castle that we knew almost nothing to the layout of the castle or it's inhabitants. "Shouldn't we of seen Viktor by now?" asked Kenneth. His voice was strongly accented but it held confusion and irritation. I hummed. It was strange that the male in question requested us to visit him in this obscure location and then not come and greet us upon our arrival. To switch the topic on Viktor to something less peculiar, I thought asking them if they have seen Yong Soo or Jia Long yet. "Have you seen the others yet?" I asked trying to distract ourselves while we waited for either that Roderich guy to come back into the foyer or that maid woman. 

"Mijn vriend, I'm sorry to say but I haven't seen those two at all. I haven't even heard from them for a while." informed Kenny. A echoing tap of heels on the floor reached our ears. "My lords, are you looking for something?" asked a different maid. She had long, light blonde hair and dark blue eyes. A stern look was held on her face even though her voice was kind. "We're looking for the bathroom." replied Noah irritated that he had to wait. Or was he irritated that he was pulled away from his precious home in Holland. She gave us an incredulous look before walking off. We followed her quickly. 

It took around 30 minutes before we were led to another staircase. "The baths are down here. Please do not ask for me to sponge bathe you. That would be gross. Antonio and Francis are ones to do that." stated the maid simply. I wonder who she was. "Maybe I wanted her to give me a sponge bath." suggested Kenny to which he promptly got hit in the shoulder by Noah. "Perv." muttered Noah walking down the stairs. We heard chattering voices. Familiar ones too. "This is outrageous. They expect us to bathe in these things." commented a voice idly. Was that Jia Long? We emerged into a room that looked pathetically old. Instead of porcelain baths which I had expected, there were four very large wooden tubs. Circular tubs like a wooden pool or something. Had these people never seen a bath in their life?

The two people in the room turned to face us with only towels on their hips. A smile made a way to my face at the sight of our two friends. "It's nice to see you three again." voiced Jia Long who was better known as Leon to us. I nodded and looked back at the circular wooden things. "We're supposed to bathe in this?" I asked irritated. I would've appreciated personal space but I suppose I have to get over it. "How do we even do this anyway? There's four of the tubs and five of us." asked Yong Soo. I shrugged eyeing the weird lever tap things. I walked beside the old looking tap and pulled on the lever. Water poured out of it. "How long is this going to take if we do it this way?" I asked hoping Noah would know. 

"Approximately two hours of filling it up. Perhaps another hour for washing and then dressing and then an hour to put everything away in our rooms and then to get down to the foyer to meet up with the others for dinner." responded Noah manning another one of the tap things. That was that, we would bathe here and then walk back up to our rooms. I wonder how Lukas was faring, he seemed interested in the architecture and interior decor of this place. He's probably already jotting down notes on his phone. The tubs were half full and we stripped our clothes much to our embarrassment to get into the tubs. I recoiled when on of my feet touched the water. It was freezing. "FUCK!" hissed Kenneth as he stepped into the water. The lean boy hated the cold. He preferred hot weather and of course sitting around in fields of flowers. Kenneth was going to go into the family business of the flower shop. He loved making sayings with the flowers. Words weren't needed but the meanings of flowers said it all. 

* * *

We were all suited up. They were strangely perfect in size for us. I still kept my white gloves on. I'm sure Lukas would be pleased to see me in a suit. I haven't worn one since Tino's wedding which was 4 years ago. Kenny strangely combed his hair back with gel that he had in his hoodie and he looked weird. His hair was curly and parts of it stuck up at the back. Normally it's all in his face. Kenneth turned round with the comb and then proceeded to comb back my hair on one side. I wasn't amused with how I looked. I knew I looked a bit more like Lukas now. "You look great." mumbled Kenny before leading us up into the foyer. We ran up the stairs to put our stuff away and that's when I looked around my room. Silky dark blue covers on the four post bed. It suited someone rich. Someone that wasn't me. It looked too big as did the room. It was too big for my liking. 

Eventually I went back down stairs and saw everyone that was here. _What were they doing here?_


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emil and Company meet the residents of the castle. Some of them are strikingly familiar.

_What were they doing here?_

I questioned myself as I spotted the group of 4 people who I lived with. "Emil, it's nice to see you. Berwald's relative invited us here." said Tino greeting me without a care in the world. Erland and Peter were stood next to Berwald. "Who invited you?" asked Lukas who had suddenly appeared next to me. Berwald crossed his arms and thought for a moment. "Claims to be a distant cousin." murmured Berwald. I nodded. Lukas nodded before turning to me. He looked over me and smiled. "You cleaned up nice brother dear." remarked Lukas. I nodded. It already seemed as though Lukas had time to relax and be stress free. Lukas also looked very dapper in his suit. So much different to his usual clothes in which he went to work in and came out with. It was definitely different to see a pristine white shirt and black slacks instead of flour coated blue t-shirt and jeans.

Why are we here in suits? Why are we even gathered in this part of the castle. Clicking of heels echoed through the hall. We turned to look at the person who was causing such a noise. Elizabeta. She stopped in front of us. "Good, you're all here." she murmured in that sweet tone of hers. Though that was not the same tone she used with me earlier. The words seemed to echo slightly within the foyer. Elizabeta took her time to looked us all over. "Wonderful! You'll get to meet them now." she remarked. Who was _them_? I knew she referenced these people who lived here but I thought we were just going to see the respective people who invited us here. "Follow me everyone." Elizabeta chirped gleefully. The mundane sounds of footsteps filled the air as we followed her. It wasn't only me that was confused as we continued to follow the maid. The twists and turns of the halls seemed to blur into one. I didn't know where any of us were being led to. There was more paintings down these halls. All of which were the same people that were in all the other portraits upstairs. I was admiring the painter's skills to paint so realistically. 

Eventually we came across two very large oak doors. Intricate patterns graced the surface of the wood. "Welcome to the throne room." announced Elizabeta curtsying to us briefly as if we were royals. She disappeared a moment later behind these doors. Probably to inform those who were awaiting our appearance. Time seemed to pass even slower now that we were waiting on being told if we could go in or not. When Eliza came back out, she was with a tall, tanned guy with a piece of hair sticking up at the front. He looked as though he was a butler. "They are ready for you now." quothed Elizabeta delicately. There was glint in her eye. Not one of happiness or of excitement. I didn't know how to describe the feeling her eyes gave me. She held the door open and the guy behind her had moved to hold the other door open. None of us moved. Not until Leon stepped forward. 

We made our way into the extravagant room and looked around at the new sights we were allowed to see. Tapestry that foretold stories hung upon the high ceiling. Flags of different nations swayed between pillars. The room was very large just like all the other places in the castle. Large, extravagant and clearly royal. At the far back of the room with stairs leading up to it, against the wall, was a very large chair. _Clearly one meant for a king_. I thought to myself. I could see the crowd of people either side of the stairs. Some in chairs and some standing behind them. Each of them dressed in sovereign clothing. As we reached closer to the people, we were lined up. There was a male in the chair. Vermilion eyes that sparked with mischief. Parts of his reddish blond hair hung over his face. A black crown adorned his head. It was decorated with red crystals. There wasn't a thing about him that didn't scream out that something was extremely off. 

Two males were beside him. I recognised the blond male with sharp features who looked like he could easily crush someone. He was the one that escorted me and my brother here. On the left side of the supposed king, stood an albino. They were both intimidating to me. Those two males most likely were his body guards or just the castle's guards in general. There were many people in front. All of them looked so different. A few stood out to me from the rest. A girl in a dark purple dress with snowy skin and bright lavender eyes stood out from everyone on the right side of the stairs. Something about her drew me to her. Our eyes locked for just a moment before she looked away to mutter something to the girl sitting next to her. 

On the left side of the stairs were three who stood out. One of them was tall, had a Scandinavian look about him. He had dark blond, almost brown, hair that was neatly combed back. I didn't know why he stood out, he just did. It felt like the front he was showing now was fake. Then there was the familiar stature of the Bulgarian I knew. Black hair, dulled green eyes and a stoic look on his face. Viktor. Viktor Dimitrov one of my friends that went missing months ago. I caught someone mumbling. Though another responded in a frenzied whisper. "Amara." was the name I caught from this whispering. I looked over quickly at the Dutch brothers. Was their brother here. The royal male decided that this was the time to speak up.

He arose from the chair and stood in front of us. "Welcome to my humble abode. I am King Vladimir Popescu." he announced in a jovial tone. He introduced everyone. Apart from a few that still remained nameless. "Our newest residents here," he started as he stood in front of two males and a girl, "are Amara Mogens, Viktor Dimitrov and Alena Mikhailov."

  
Definitely two of them who I knew were stood there. Amara, the older brother of Kenneth and Noah; Viktor, a friend of mine and anyone in our friend group. "Elizabeta. I'm sure you can introduce the staff members." said Vladimir sitting back in his throne. Elizabeta nodded. "Dinner shall be served soon my King." she told the royal male. We were led out of the oversized room and back through many, many halls. Something wasn't right with Viktor. He would've come found us right away to reunite with us from the months he's been away. He would've asked us what happened while he was gone. This wasn't the Viktor I knew. He would've never stood there with a stoic expression or dulled eyes. We were finally stood in front of the staff of the castle. There wasn't a lot of them. I would've thought there would've been more.

"The guards behind the throne are Ludwig and Gilbert. They protect the royals at all costs." commented Elizabeta straightening her apron. "So you have the bathers. They are Antonio and Francis. The butlers are Matthew, his brother Alfred, the Dane Kaj and the Russians Yuri and Ilya. My fellow maids are Yekaterina, Lenora and Natalya. Our chef is Yao. Assistant chef Fang. Oh not forgetting Roderich the bell boy." Elizabeta introduced everyone.

I looked everyone over and memorised them just in case anything went awry and I had to go get help. Each of them did a bow or curtsy and a small hello when their name was mentioned. Most of them were blondes. Only a few had different coloured hair.

 

* * *

_**Alfred** , blue eyes and blond hair with glasses._

_**Matthew** , blue eyes and blond wavy hair with glasses. He looks timid._

_**Kaj** , light blue eyes and platinum blond hair. He looks like he could kill._

_**Elizabeta** , brown hair and green eyes._

_**Yekaterina** , short blonde hair and blue eyes. Looks as though she could cry at any moment._

_**Lenora** , ginger hair and green eyes. Probably very unwilling to do tasks._

_**Yuri** , black hair and pale blue eyes._

_**Ilya** , black hair and pale blue eyes. Probably Yuri's brother._

_**Yao** , long dark brown hair pulled back into a pony tail and dark brown eyes._

_**Fang** , shaggy light blond hair with dark blue eyes. Looks like he's never smiled in his life._

_**Antonio** , curly brown hair and green eyes. Very happy and looks like he'd do anything._

_**Francis** , wavy light blond hair and blue eyes. He has stubble and he looks in love with everything._

_**Roderich** , Dark brown hair and purplish eyes. He looks like he could've been a musician._

* * *

 

Quite a diverse bunch. "Dinner will be served soon." stated Elizabeta. Everyone left to go do their respective jobs. "Please follow Kaj to the dining room." Elizabeta commanded and left without another word. Kaj was standing there with his arms crossed and a glare etched into his face. I shuddered. I would do anything not to get on his bad side. "Follow me hunde." he snapped. Rude. He led the way down more halls with paintings upon paintings of scenery. We finally entered another very large, very extravagant room. "Sit where it says your name and the King won't get angry." sighed Kaj before standing by one of the doors. 

I sat down in between Lukas and Kenneth. The table was decorated with candles and fine china plates. It was a very, very long table. Made to fit over 20 people. The door that Kaj was standing by opened and in came those mysterious people. The albino girl sat down opposite me. With a glimpse at her face, I noticed she was very beautiful. Almost ethereal. She returned my glance and smiled a little before looking away at the male next to her. I snickered silently at her actions. So she's shy. "Dinner is served!" called out Ilya and immediately the butlers of the castle put down the food in front of us. "Enjoy your meal." muttered Vladimir.

I looked down at the somewhat appetising looking meal and took a bite. Flavour seemed to explode in my mouth. I made an appreciative noise and made sure to eat several more fork fulls of food. "This is delicious. Fang has really out done himself." remarked one of the females on the other end of the table. I felt someone watching me. I looked up and saw the girl opposite me quickly look down at the food with her cheeks tinted pink. So she was the one watching me. I smirked and finished the food given to me. "So how was food?" asked Vladimir dabbing at the corner of his mouth with his napkin. I don't think he made a mess in the first place. "My compliments to the chefs." remarked Lukas. His sudden interest in conversing with these strangers was completely out of the ordinary for him. As well as complimenting someone. Lukas was very picky in other people's company and who he'd make the extra effort to be especially nice to them. 

"Dessert anyone?" asked the little boy. He looked like King Vladimir. Must be his brother or something. "Of course Andrei." said Vlad ruffling the boys hair. Without a second to spare, the servants were entering the room with plates on their arms. When I glanced around the room, it seemed as though everyone had very efficient table manners. It was exceptionally delightful to see people who didn't eat like pigs from a trough. Damn I'm starting to sound like Lukas. At least it's only in my mind and I'm not saying such things in front of anyone at school. They'd think I was a snob. Or a swot for knowing such vocabulary. "If you don't mind me asking but is Andrei your brother?" asked Tino politely. It really did feel as though we were in the presence of royals with their mannerisms. I hardly knew them yet I was still entranced by how comfortable it was to be in their presence. 

The plates were put down in front of us with such grace I found it hard to believe how these people haven't messed up anything yet. I would've thought that servants, well some of them, would be clumsy. "Devil's Food Cake anyone?" mused Vladimir. So he didn't want to answer the question. Was he avoiding it? What could he possibly want to avoid about such an innocent question. 

"Please don't be so modest, I don't mind trivial questions. Though you are very right. Andrei in my little brother. A very cute brother indeed." murmured Vladimir. So he answered. It seemed as though this King was particularly friendly towards guests. I would've thought someone like him would prefer to remain mysterious and unquestioned. "Another question for anyone who would answer this. Are you all family of some sort to each other?" asked a girl who was in the group that came here. No one knew her name or where she had come from. By the posing of her question, I'd say she was a reporter or journalist. Something of that sort. 

Vlad looked like he was thinking the question through again. "You could say that everyone here is part of my family but yes. Some of the residents are family and others aren't." replied Vladimir setting down the tiny fork used to eat. "What about the albinos. Are they demons? Did someone sell them to you? Are they advocates of the devil?" asked the girl. Did she think I was one of them too? That's a bit rude. A chair was pushed out and it made a loud noise. As did everyone else, I looked over to the girl opposite me. She was stood looking at the floor with her hands braced on the table. "I'm sorry. Please forgive my rudeness but I must leave. I have business to attend to." announced the beautiful girl. "There is no need to hide the reason of your leaving, I can perfectly understand. Please feel free to step by my study to talk dragă." answered Vladimir as he stood up and excused the albino girl. 

She swiftly walked out of the room as if she was gliding on ice. I noticed one thing that stood out from the journalists appearance. A rather large cross necklace with rosary beads hung around her neck. A dark glint was in Vlad's eyes. He must be angry. "You must be Christian. Though you are very outdated in your views that albinos are the devil's children. I can assure you that every albino in this castle and even in the world is just as handsome or beautiful as the next day." conversed Vladimir. His tone didn't convey that he was angry. Not at all. In fact it seemed as though he was merely amused by the whole situation. 

"Dinner has been lovely with you all. What is your name again dear?" asked Vladimir. "Clarissa." she mumbled. Vlad smirked. "Lovely name. Ilya make sure she's escorted to my study. I think I need to talk with her." muttered Vladimir before everyone seemed to exit the room at once. That Clarissa girl found herself under the stare of Lukas. He hated when anyone decided to insult me or even make fun of me because of how I looked. 

"You aren't one of them are you?" she asked Lukas. He shook his head. "Please refrain from insulting people you do not know. It could result in horrible consequences." reprimanded Lukas. "Psst." called a voice. I turned to face whoever it was trying to get my attention. To my delight it was Yong Soo and Leon. We walked into the hall after we were left alone and saw Ilya talking to Clarissa. Ilya wasn't exactly a person that looked like he would be nice. More like the people you see that play villains in movies. 

A thought crossed our minds. A perfect little plan. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters in appearance: 
> 
> Emil - Iceland
> 
> Lukas - Norway
> 
> Erland - Ladonia
> 
> Peter - Sealand
> 
> Berwald - Sweden
> 
> Tino - Finland
> 
> Kenneth Mogens - Original Character
> 
> Noah Mogens - Original Character
> 
> Amara Mogens - Luxembourg
> 
> Viktor Dimitrov - Original Character
> 
> Jia Long/ Leon - Hong Kong
> 
> Yao - China
> 
> Elizabeta - Hungary
> 
> Alena Mikhailov - Original Character
> 
> Vladimir Popescu - Romania
> 
> Gilbert - Prussia
> 
> Ludwig - Germany
> 
> Alfred - America
> 
> Yekaterina - Ukraine
> 
> Natalya - Belarus
> 
> Matthew - Canada
> 
> Antonio - Spain
> 
> Francis - France
> 
> Yuri Sokolov - Original Character
> 
> Ilya Sokolov - Original Character
> 
> Lenora Popov - Original Character
> 
> Kaj Anderson - Original Character
> 
> Fang/ Niklas Låndvik - Original Character
> 
> Yong Soo - South Korea
> 
>  
> 
> Translations (Sorry if I've got them wrong. I'm still a beginner in these languages): 
> 
> Hunde (Danish) - Dogs
> 
> Dragă (Romanian) - Darling


	4. IV

_A thought crossed our minds. A perfect little plan._

"Do you wanna go see what the King wants to talk to her about?" suggested Yong Soo with a grin. I shrugged. It'd be an exciting thing to do. It's crazy how much can happen in a single day. With silent agreement to his plan or rather suggestion, we headed in the direction in which Ilya had taken Clarissa. After countless minutes of following the pair, we found ourselves outside a room. The door was carelessly left open a small bit. "Welcome Clarissa." remarked Vladimir leaning against the large oak desk. "My lord." she stumbled with the words that left her tongue in drops of fear but she stood her ground like a silly lamb. Couldn't she see that the lion was playing a game with her. Similar to that of cat and mouse. 

"You should tell me all that's on your mind. I'm sure I can cure it." purred Vlad. The lion is plotting and already knows it's plan of it's attack. Now it's stalking and waiting for the prey to stop it's useless running. I felt like I was standing in that very room under his gaze. His tone was condescending. Just as if he was talking to a child. "Albino people are the children of Satan." she sharply replied. So the lamb has kick in it. "Yes, yes, you've told us all that at dinner." Vlad huffed not amused by the repeat of what had already been said from earlier in the night. "I-I... There are traces of the devil in this castle. God needs to send you to the depths of hell back where you came from." she stammered. Vladimir roared with laughter as if this was the funniest joke he's ever been told. 

Grinning in a sadistic manner, he composed himself. "Pray tell what you think of the devil. What does he look like, what does he acts like. How do you even know if the devil is a he? Enlighten me Clarissa." he sneered as if she had accused him of being the devil. Clarissa took a step back as he stood in front of her. Obviously taller than her by mere inches. He grasped her arm in one of his hands. The hold of his hand on her wrist looked tight as though he was set on snapping the bone underneath layers of skin and muscles. "HE is half goat, half human with two pairs of horns. Both of them gnarled. His skin would be red such a deep red that it resembles blood. He sins of course. Even you should know that." she snapped. 

"How do you know this?" asked Vlad. It seemed that Clarissa was right about what the Devil looked like. "Father Christian told us. He condemns us all to hell if we ever sin." responded Clarissa. She no longer seemed afraid of what Vlad was going to do to her. "I didn't want to tell you this Clarissa but it seems as though you have date with the Devil." remarked Vlad before turning her around. Another man was in the room. Two horns curling out of his head. A tail with a sharp pointed end and two onyx wings. His skin was tanned and unblemished. Inky black hair adorned his head and covered parts of his face. Who was this man? 

We watched as he stepped slowly towards Clarissa who took in what the Devil looked like. She stumbled to get away from this man and only ended up in Vladimir's arms. "Who are you?" she asked not even trying to get out of the King's arms. "You said so yourself. I'm the Devil. Satan. Hades. Whatever you wish to call me. I'm the King of the Underworld." he announced spreading his arms out wide. In one of his hands, a fire suddenly sparked and disappeared. A blueish rose was held in his hand towards Clarissa. She reached out for it hesitantly. In seconds the man pulled the rose out of her reach. "Uh, uh, uh, you're not allowed to touch this." he cooed to Clarissa. Clarissa shook slightly. "You can't possibly be the Devil. He's red and he's half a goat." muttered Clarissa. The male in question laughed. "My dear, I'm the devil." he murmured sweetly and he changed his appearance to how she had described earlier. 

"I rarely look like this. Only if I am angered." he explained before he turned back to the man we saw mere moments ago. He stood up straight and toyed with the rose in his hands. "Give me some reasons why I should spare you." he purred as his tail swished. Vladimir loosened his hold on Clarissa as he watched the movements of this man claiming to be the King of the Underworld. The black haired male looked bored waiting. "1 minute Clarissa." he muttered in a disapproving manner. 

Clarissa stumbled for her words upon meeting the Devil himself. "I can be your concubine." she blurted suddenly. "Tempting, tempting. Though it wouldn't be as fun, I don't have a wife." remarked the demon. Clarissa was thinking for a second. "Then I'll be your wife. Do everything you bid and come to your every beck and call. I'll do anything." cried out Clarissa. This piqued the demon's interest. He looked up from the rose and towards Clarissa. "Anything you say?" he questioned as if he had missed what she said. 

Clarissa fell to her knees and looked up at him. "Anything you ask. I'll give you my body, my soul, my money. Anything you ask for." she pleaded with him to spare her life. Vladimir tugged her up by her upper arm. I would've thought he would've been more sadistic and pulled her up by her hair. "Again that's such a tempting offer. I'm going to have to decline." murmured the demon in a loving manner. Nothing about him was loving as he held the rose up. All of us, outside and inside the room, watched the rose in his hand. 

"You promised me your soul, your virginity, your body and you even promised me your wealth. If you know anything about the Devil, then you know I'll take everything." he announced darkly. The rose in his hand was engulfed in blue flames. Clarissa fell limp, her breathing ragged. Vladimir lifted her in his arms as she struggled to breathe. It was silent as she took her last breath. "Such a pure soul. If she were alive, I would've thanked her for it." mumbled the demon as he took Clarissa in his arms. His tail swished like a cat's and he gazed at Vladimir. 

I ignored the tapping on my shoulder and watched on. A smirk crossed Vlad's face as he eyed the male demon. "Thank you Vladimir. Another soul worth so much but so little. Take care of yourself and stay evil." remarked the demon and he vanished with Clarissa's body. I was pulled away from the spot I was watching them from. "Hey what gives?" I asked as we were out of earshot of Vladimir. I was expecting Leon to have been the one to pull me away. It was Lukas. He didn't let go of my arm as we walked back to my room. Along the way he was ranting in both Icelandic an Norwegian. He was beyond angry at me. 

"I knew you three were up to no good." he remarked sternly as we were finally outside my room. "I trust myself to leave you with Yong Soo and Jia Long and I find you outside Vladimir's office spying on him." Lukas continued to scold me but one tiny detail stood out to me. How would Lukas know where Vladimir's study was? "How did you know where his office was?" I asked. Lukas faltered for a moment before regaining himself. "Yong Soo told me." he responded. I felt that odd wave of suspicion rouse my conscious mind. Something wasn't right.

Lukas sighed. "Just don't get into too much trouble here. I don't trust these strangers." he remarked before I watched him walking back to his room. I walked into my room and ungracefully flopped onto the bed. How was this even possible? I must be so tired that my brain has been giving me hallucinations. Nothing happened earlier. It's just all part of my imagination. I felt sleepier that I had when we arrived and hugged the pillows. A little sleep won't fail to help.   

When I awoke, the room was dark and I heard noises. Maybe I should go and explore. I noticed that I was tucked under the ruby silken covers and the curtains on the bed posts were closed. I don't remember ever changing and getting into bed. I remember flopping down onto it and closing my eyes. A candle suddenly lit with a small flame and it was seated on the bedside table in a holder. I shifted to the edge of the bed and got up. I grasped the holder of the candle and made my way to the ajar door. Nothing seemed right about waking up in the middle of the night with an open door and a candle on the bedside. When I entered the hall, it swayed in my vision. I felt a sudden wave of dizziness cloud my instincts and I had to hold onto the wall to stop myself from falling over. 

I stumbled through the halls over the bumps and dips of the flooring. The hall was constantly shifting left and right almost trying to shake me off of my path. As I turned the corner where I knew headed towards the stairs, there was nothing but blank red walls. I ran hoping I could get back to my room somehow. I turned corner after corner until I was unsure of where I was. I looked at the intruding, glowing light at the end of the hall. Where was it coming from? Emerging from the end of the hall, was a monster of some sort. It's head and hands were full of what looked like twigs and hay. Each one was set alight. It didn't stop itself from walking towards me. I gave it no time in catching up with me as I ran towards the way I came. I faltered in my running as it suddenly went dark. I looked behind me and the ominous glowing was getting closer again. 

It lightened up again and I saw writing on the walls. _Sinner_. _Eavesdropper_. _I'll be watching_. _Welcome to hell_. A dark laughter filled my mind as I gazed at the dripping red words. I ran again. I spent enough time gazing at the walls. I didn't want that person... creature.... thing to corner me and kill me. I found myself at the bottom of a set of stairs. I took no time in stumbling up them in haste, lest I end up dying in the hands of that monster. Upon my brash decision of running, I knocked into the back of a person. Jia Long and Yong Soo stood there. "We have to get out of here." I remarked in a hushed manner. They turned to face me and I almost felt sick. They had no face. Just blank slates of slightly bronzed flesh. No eyes, no nose and no mouths. No expressions. Just blank faces. I looked behind me and saw the glowing. Will that monster ever quit? 

I pushed passed the impostors of my friends and found myself yet again at another set of stairs. A body came rolling down the stairs. It landed at my feet with a sick squelch and a sharp crack. It oozed that undeniable red liquid. I took a quick look at who it was. Clarissa. Her dark blonde hair stained a russet colour from the blood that was being soaked up by the strands of her hair. Another one came tumbling down and I couldn't bring myself to turn away at the sight. This time it hit me like a sharp knife. Soaking in his own pool of blood, with torn skin and glassy eyes was Lukas. He had a constant expression of fear chiselled into his face. I turned around and saw the glowing, sizzling monster gaining on me. I saw a hallway appear to my right. One out of thin air. I ran down it only to find myself in a dead. I pounded on the wall. I didn't want to be trapped. 

Again it went pitch black and it flickered back to normal. The same dripping black words on the walls. _Sinner_. _No eyes_. _Death_. _You deserve to die_. I had no idea where those words were coming from. They looked like they were made of some black substance. There was silence. Nothing but silence as I felt scared to death. The hall in front of me filled with dulled light from the candles on the walls started twisting. Whispers filled my ears. 

_'He's coming.'_

_'Death will not evade you.'_

_'Never more.'_

I clutched my ears begging the whispers to stop in small whimpers. I could only compare myself to a scared puppy. The creaking of stairs made me be quiet. I could see the monster following me going up the stairs. Each footstep burning the stairs and leaving a burning flame. I couldn't stop myself from making a small squeak. The creaking stopped and I was alarmed when the monster had bent over at a 90 degree angle to look at me. I curled up tighter trying to make myself invisible. The looming sense of death didn't do well to evade me as the monster made it's way towards me. 

I sobbed harder each step it took towards where I was trying to hide. It was no use as it reached out to me with burning embers which singed my skin. I could no longer hold myself back from screaming out for help. This was it. This was my pitiful demise.


	5. VI

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for your comments. They really inspire me to write more and update more frequently. Chapter 5 to 10 will be out shortly. Should be in the next few days.

_I sobbed harder each step it took towards where I was trying to hide. It was no use as it reached out to me with burning embers which singed my skin. I could no longer hold myself back from screaming out for help. This was it. This was my pitiful demise._

I was engulfed in flames. I opened my eyes and saw that I was in the room that I had been in since last night. I was still above the sheets in my clothes. Nothing happened. There was knocking at the door. "Yes?" I called out. The door opened to reveal Yuri. The Russian butler placed clothes right next to me. "What will you be having at breakfast today sire?" asked Yuri. I thought for a moment. What could I possibly want for breakfast. "What's everyone else having?" I asked. "Pancakes sire." responded Yuri. I couldn't help but cringe at the word sire. I feel unworthy of that title. 

Clearly this was a mistake coming here. They're too formal and Viktor hasn't even bothered to chat with us. He's just sat at the dinner pushing his food around with his fork with a sour expression. None of them seemed to be into talking as much as I would've expected them to. Some of the mysterious people who we were dining with yesterday seemed like they would non-stop talk given the situation. "I will have the pancakes. I wouldn't want to inconvenience the cooks." I responded and Yuri bowed before walking out of my room. Strange. Gathering the clothes in my arms and the things I use to wash with, I headed down the stairs and towards the bathing room. I shivered as I walked past the many corridors. It just reminded me too much about my nightmare. 

Hesitantly, I stepped down the stairs into the bathing room. No one was here which was a relief compared to yesterday. Making sure there was enough water in the big tub, I stepped inside, I dipped the washcloth into the water and dragged it over my skin. After the cold bath, I picked up the clothes and slipped them on one by one. Looking into the mirror, I examined the clothes. They looked so old fashioned. I sneered as I adjusted the collar on the shirt. Couldn't I have worn my normal clothes. This was ridiculous. I huffed as I turned to walk out of the room. I supposed everyone else was slowly waking up and getting ready in their own ways. 

A flash of that strange flaming monster entered my mind. I shivered at the memory. What could of caused a dream like that? The wooden stairs creaked as I walked up them. I wonder what the rest of the castle looks like. There's so much of this castle that it's going to take me a long time to explore all of it. At least I'd have my friends here to be able to explore it. My steps seemed to echo as I walked along the halls. Most of which were decorated with many pictures. I'll probably take a look at them when I have the time. Or when I feel more relaxed around these strange beings. I'm growing even more suspicious of everyone in this castle since first arriving. Nothing makes sense. The old styled clothes, living in this castle that looks as though it's seen better days. The odd staff. 

Finally finding the dining room where I had dinner yesterday, I entered it and found nearly everyone was present apart from a few others that are probably lagging behind somewhere else in the castle. I took a quick look around the room again; studying the people sitting at the table that I don't know already. The two silent guards were still standing in an authoritative position near the doors. "Emil, nice of you to make an appearance. Is there any drinks that you would like?" greeted Vladimir with a smile on his face. There was something lurking behind that content smile. You could tell by the swirling emotions in his eyes. "I'd like a glass of water please." I murmured tiredly. I couldn't be bothered to try and figure out what he's hiding. My eyes soon enough trailed back to the girl from yesterday. 

The curve of her delicate jaw. The lashes that framed her beautiful lavender eyes. My eyes locked with hers before I went on to look at the others. There was a difference between their skin tones, the way they held themselves and other basic quirks. One of the older guys was staring at my brother like he was some sort of prey. If looks could kill then Lukas would've been dead 10 times over. I found myself searching for the others. Leon, Kenny and Yong Soo looked so tired. Did they not sleep well? Did they have nightmares like me? An image of my nightmare entered my mind again. A soulless body lying at the bottom of the stairs with no eyes. I shivered at the thought.  

Shortly our food arrived. I didn't know how hungry I was until I had devoured the pancakes. Everyone was soon finished. "Please feel free to explore the grounds. Lukas, I'd like to speak with you." said Vladimir standing up from the chair. He grinned at my older brother who also stood up and made his way over to the so called King. It's not that I didn't like him, I just didn't trust him. He seemed like he was up to something. Maybe now that everyone can leave, I can finally change out of this stupid frilly outfit. Finally getting to my room, I opened my drawers and there was nothing but other weird shirts and trousers. Where was my clothes? I checked the wardrobe where I had stored my suitcase and other clothes. Nothing was there. The only thing that was mine in this entire room was my boxers. 

Did they take my clothes? There was hurried knocks on my door. "Come in." I remarked annoyed. In came Kenny, Leon and Yong Soo. "Did they steal your clothes too?" asked Kenny. I nodded. So it was the residents that had been taking our clothes. Probably hiding them for a joke. I noticed that Noah was not there. "Where is Noah?" I asked. Kenny shrugged. "Hell if I know, last I saw, he was talking to one of those girls that live here." responded Kenny. Noah never seemed to want to be seen with Kenneth much despite how much time they actually spend together. I wouldn't be surprised if Noah wanted time alone now that they were in a different setting to what the usually were. "What girls?" I asked hastily. Kenny looked at me weirdly. 

"A ginger, a black haired girl; a blonde and an albino. They were talking about entertaining him since he asked for entertainment. The albino was silent the whole time and looked troubled. Though she smiled and waved at me shyly before I met up with Leon and Yong Soo. Other than that. I don't know much about them." Kenneth recalled. I felt a surge of jealousy at the mention of the beautiful girl that always steals my attention. "Calm down Emil, it's like you're jealous." remarked Leon. I huffed. Of course I was jealous Noah could've been trying to flirt with my girl. "You should hear yourself. You haven't even spoke to her yet you're already saying that she's your girl." muttered Kenneth. The Dutch male gave me a weird look. I must be going crazy.

"Sorry. I guess... I mean..." I started but couldn't find the right words to describe it without it sounding delusional. "I know. You feel a connection to her." said Yong Soo grinning. I shrugged. You could call it a connection. "Call it what you want, it's just weird." I grumbled. "It's not called weird, it's called love. Are you really so out of touch with your feelings?" mused my Dutch friend. I shook my head and punched him in the shoulder.

Stupid Dutchman trying to be funny. "Neth. Just because you have two siblings that are so high-strung and two that act so flamboyant, does not mean you dis Emil for not being like that." said Leon. I was glad he was taking my side. Though there was something other than Noah acting a bit differently that I noticed. That man, the cook, he looks somehow related to Yong Soo and Leon. Maybe I should ask them about the cook? Or should I ask them if they had the same weird dream I did. I stayed silent. We all did for a few moments until Kenneth started humming something. It wasn't our usual songs that we'd end up singing along to. And it wasn't any that I recognised. "What song is that?" asked Yong Soo. Neth snapped out of his little trance. "I have no idea. I heard it in my dream. It was such a weird dream. I was running from this weird monster. It looked like it was made of teeth. And I saw a lot of dead bodies. I ran into this room and then it just kept getting smaller and smaller." remarked Kenneth. I nodded showing that I was listening to what he had to say. 

"I had one too. I was being chased. And each time I'd try and escape something went wrong. Like you guys were standing there in the middle of the hallway and had no faces. Then I got to the stairs and two bodies fell down. Each riddled in cuts and bruises. Their eyes were gone too. The worst part, one of the bodies was Lukas. I honestly thought I was going to die." I confessed. It wasn't everyday you had a lucid dream that felt so real you were convinced you weren't dreaming it. Leon pondered over his thought for a few moments before adding something to our conversation. "Were there words. Like actual words. Eavesdropper. You will pay. Those sorts of things." Leon suggested. I nodded. "There were voices towards the end of it too. Saying how pathetic I was and that the Devil will get me." I responded. I could feel a shiver course through my body at the thought of the dream. It wasn't a dream. More so a night terror. 

There was silence between us yet again. Though Kenneth was clueless about what had happened to Clarissa. "You don't know do you?" asked Leon suddenly sharing the same thought I did. He got a different dream to Leon, Yong Soo and I. Though it was still frightening. "About what?" he asked us. Those bluey-green eyes flitted to each of us with anxiousness. "About Clarissa." I urged. He must've heard something, anything. Maybe he heard talks about her suddenly being missing. That's when he smiled. "I got told that Clarissa got kicked out because she was rude to a few residents and you the other day." voiced Kenneth. I shook my head. "That's what they want you to think. I'm telling you and Leon and Emil can back me up. We saw her get taken by the Devil." said Yong Soo keeping his voiced hushed. They could be listening to this entire conversation. Especially that maid. Elizabeta. She didn't like me. She looked like she wanted to kill me. 

"The Devil?" whispered Kenneth, surprised we had said such a thing. All three of us nodded. "Isn't he like a big red giant with temper issues and goat legs. Also two horns that are bigger than his head." speculated Ken. "No. He looks human. He has demon wings and a pointy tail. Though he's very alluring with his words. It's like he knows how to enchant people without needing an incantation." mumbled Leon. The atmosphere around us seemed to be getting creepy and I didn't like it. 

In the silence between us, we could hear the clicking of the watch around Kenneth's wrist.I shivered again as I felt eyes on me. Someone was watching. Though we could easily here the thudding of footsteps. Someone was coming. "Do you wanna come play cluedo in my room?" whispered Kenneth trying to distract us all from the noises and the creepy feeling. I nodded and we all exited my room in a haste. Once outside my room, we saw one of the guards. The blond one that intimidated me when I first met him. "What are you doing?" he asked. His voice was low, like a deep rumble of thunder. I could visibly see Kenneth shaking as he stood there. "We're going to play a game with Kenneth." stated Leon. His voice quavered as he spoke to the guy. "Hm. Don't go around destroying stuff. This place has been here for centuries." crooned the guard and off he went down the halls. We all shared looks. 

Never run into him again. I turned my head to see if there was anyone else coming up those stairs. No one. I glanced again as I thought I saw a glimpse of white and purple. I must've been mistaken as there wasn't anything there. Apart from two marble busts sitting either side of the stairs. "Do you feel like you're being watched?" I asked hoping it wasn't just me. "Yeah, it's creepy." stated Kenny. He led the way through twisting corridors and flights of stairs to get to his room. It looked bigger than mine. It had a space for a table to sit at. I sat down in one of the chairs. Kenneth rummaged around in his suitcase. At least he still had that and put a box on the table. 

The game looked like it had been around for quite some time. "I borrowed it from Leon some time ago and only just found it. So we can play it and Leon can take it home to his step-brother's." explained Kenneth. I nodded. I was okay with this. So who was going to be who. The cards were draw out at random. Everyone had some and there was three in the packet in the middle of the board. We had to guess what those three cards were. In it would contain a room where the murder took place, the murder weapon and the murderer. I was given Miss Scarlett. Yong Soo was Colonel Mustard. Kenneth was Mrs Peacock and Leon ended up with Rev. Green.

During the game I felt the sensation that someone or something was watching me. Though was brought my hairs to stand on edge on the back of my neck was the voice that followed when we were all concentrating on our cards. It was a whisper. So delicate and ghost like. I wondered who the voice belonged to. At first it was just whispers that weren't words at all but the constant noise like kids do when they fake telling a secret. Then the silky voice reached my ears with only two words. That was just enough to make me feel spooked. 

_Oh, Emil...._


	6. VI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lukas spends time in the presence of a King.

I walked alongside Vladimir as we coasted through the halls as a leisurely pace. "How are you and Emil finding your stay so far Lukas?" asked Vladimir. His read eyes scanning the halls. I didn't know what he was looking for. He appeared to have no knowledge that Emil and his friends were eavesdropping the previous night. If he knew about it then he's clearly hiding that information. Maybe he's turning a blind eye to those actions just this once. I get the feeling that he doesn't overlook things. No matter how childish his remarks may be. His body shows youth but his eyes show sorrow like he's been around much longer than he has. 

"Emil is probably enjoying this since he's with friends that he doesn't get to see very often." I answered. I didn't give him any other information just yet. "Surely you must be enjoying it too." mused Vlad. I nodded. "It's... peaceful. Compared to the city and of course the amount of customers each day." I responded. Why couldn't I stop myself from giving out information like this. "That's good that you're feeling much more... relaxed. Emil seems like the type to get bullied. Just like my Lavana." murmured Vladimir. Which of the girls possessed the name Lavana. "You see before we moved here, she was terribly bullied. The other kids went so far as to call her a demon. That's why she refuses to leave home in search of friends." murmured Vladimir softly. I couldn't tell if he was lying or not.

There was a moment of silence so I could process his words. "I guess Emil's like that. He never really tells me about what happens at his school. I know he has friends though. I think he pretty much handles himself. I just wish he'd talk to me more. Instead we have petty arguments." I confided in Vladimir. "Maybe try just sitting down with him and even if it is silence, at least he knows you're there to listen to him... Ah, Freyja I know you're listening." Vladimir muttered and we stopped. I looked behind me and saw a girl come out of her hiding place. Along with a small boy. So this was Freyja. 

I recognised her. I noticed how Emil would sneak glances at her at the table. Freyja looked younger than Emil. She held the boy in her arms delicately. "Lukas, I'd like you to meet my siblings, Freyja and Andrei." Vladimir introduced them to me. I held my hand out. The little boy grabbed it and smiled. "Nice to meet you." he said excitedly. Freyja didn't talk. "Freyja, it's polite to say hello." chided Vladimir. I smiled softly to the girl. "Please don't worry about that. I'm sure she'll say hello when she's ready." I reassured the girl that she needn't say hello just yet. She can talk to me when she wants to. 

Instead, the boy was put down and Freyja vanished in thin air. So she knows magic. "We're strong believers of magic. We practice a lot on our abilities." boasted Vladimir. He sounded proud of Freyja's ability with magic. "I do magic myself." I responded. Vladimir grinned and put his hand on my shoulder. "Let's talk about this somewhere more private. I'd like to see your abilities." murmured Vladimir and continued to guide me through the halls. His grip on my shoulder was almost painfully tight. I guess he didn't know his own strength. 

We made our way to a room. "Through here is where we normally go to practise our abilities. I want to see what you can do." remarked Vladimir hoisting himself up onto a table once we were inside. I stood in the middle of the room. "What should I do?" I asked. Surely there was something that he would prefer me do. "Anything. Just do what you do best." Vlad responded looking at his nails. What do I do best? I can do a lot of things. Levitation, healing, transfiguration. I can do anything. So I showed him all that I could do. "Interesting, very interesting. So you can do anything. What are your fears? What are you weaknesses?" asked Vladimir pacing around. He stopped in front of me. 

I didn't want to give up my fears and weaknesses so easily. Especially if my fears are my weaknesses which they are. Vladimir smiled. I looked around hoping that maybe the boy had followed us. There was no sign of that little boy who must've run away. Vlad stepped towards me. "May I?" he asked. May he what? "What?" I inquired taking a step back. He paced around me again. "I'm just going to see into your mind to see what you are so hesitant in sharing." Vlad murmured. I stood still not saying anything. If he wants to look then he can look. I felt his hand come to rest on my cheek in a gentle manner. It was like he was consoling his loved one. I could feel him digging around inside my mind. I forced myself to relax. He needed to see this. Then he could help me overcome them. 

"Excellent. We'll start your training tomorrow. For now please educate yourself with the entirety of the castle. I would despise it if you got lost." Vladimir instructed pushing me out of the room. He shut it behind me and I was left in the empty hall. As I started walking, I felt someone staring at me, following me. I turned around and saw nothing. No one was there. No one was trying to sneak up on me. I still felt eyes on me. If I feel threatened then I will be taking Emil away from this place and going home. If his friends wanted to stay here then so be it but I'm not staying here if I don't like it. It could mean that Emil would be in danger and I wouldn't of kept the promise to our Mor. I looked around again only seeing a painting of a male and Freyja on the wall. Convincing myself that it was just the painting, I carried on walking deciding to ignore whoever may be staring at me. 

 

* * *

 

I watched as he stopped. This one seemed intelligent. All of them seemed intelligent. Some were a little spacey but we did good in getting these people. Vladimir lead him to the summoning room. "Maybe try just sitting down with him and even if it is silence, at least he knows you're there to listen to him... Ah, Freyja I know you're listening." Vladimir muttered and they stopped. Who were they talking about. I saw Freyja and Andrei come out of their hiding place. All four of them were talking. All apart from Freyja. I knew how this went. I've seen it for over a millennium. We'd take people, find out if they could do magic and if they could we'd find a way to stop them. At least until we've decided if they are useful to us or not. 

If our prey are useful, we turn them and give them jobs. If they aren't then we use them as our meals. Freyja disappeared from their sight and appeared next to me. "Don't do that." I whispered. It still startles me sometimes but I've grown used to it from the time I have spent with her. When they entered the room. I turned to Freyja. I was glad that I was now able to talk to her without fearing that the human would hear us. 

"I saw you looking at the younger one at dinner and breakfast." I muttered to Freyja. She was standing right next to me. I watched as she shifted slightly. "I show not interest in courting him but curiosity." responded Freyja looking away from me. It's been so long and she's still embarrassed to share things with me.

"What about your interest in that boy Vladimir is interrogating." retorted Freyja. I fell silent. "I do not find interest in him." I murmured. "I see you watching him like prey. I felt your presence here." Freyja said indignantly. I huffed. "I have not been watching him like our prey. You must tell me his name. I long to hear the name that attaches it to thy tender soul." I remarked. "Lukas. Tis thy name of that lonely soul. Speak not in riddle but speak of modern day." uttered Freyja looking up at me with shining eyes. I knew she loved Shakespeare but wouldn't speak in such a tongue for too long. She's hold's her pride of past days. Viking's blood through and through. 

Though hearing his name brought my heart to feathery beats. "Lukas." I tested his tongue on my name. It doesn't sink and taste bitter but it's rolls of my tongue in gentle waves; it tastes so sweet. Blunder should I over talking to him. He must like Fang or Vik. One's more serious than I. I put on a front because no one here but Freyja knows me not for my front but my soul. 

Freyja looked out through the peep holes in the painting. "Lukas has been released from Vlad's clutches. Though he seems suspicious." Freyja noted. I sighed and looked through the peephole to eye the one named Lukas. The way he moves is with such grace, I'd mistake him for a royal. I exited the wall and followed him through the halls for a little while. He turned around and almost spotted me but a hand dragged me into the wall next to me. "Hush brother, do not scare him so. You don't want him asking too many questions." hissed the Icelandic female. I sighed and watched him again from behind the painting. Yet again he turned around. Did he feel me watching him? 

I felt the urge rise up through my body. "Nei, not yet." Freyja murmured holding onto my arm. I looked down at her worry filled eyes. "Worry not young blood. I won't harm a single hair on his body. I will claim him for my own." I stated. We came out of our hiding place now that we didn't have to hide from Lukas. I heard her sigh and hooked one of her arms around mine. "What about that younger one. Emil was it?" I questioned. I knew that that boy was interested in Freyja. "What of him? You know we can't get to know them. Remember the rules? Vladimir will decide if they are good enough to join the clan." Freyja blew off any sort of conversation about getting to know the people we are interested in. 

"Ignore Vladimir's rules. What's the worst he can do?" I told her. I knew full well what he could do if he caught us conversing with the people he asked us to invite here. Vlad gave us rules for everything. "You know what he can do if he catches us. He knows everything about us." Freyja declared. I felt distressed at the tone of her voice. I knew she wasn't weak. She had the blood of a Viking through and through. I felt like I wanted to protect her from everything even though she's seen the worst of the world. I knew something happened to between her and Vladimir. I knew a lot about Freyja's past. I just didn't know how far her and Vladimir went back. Between them something happened that I didn't know about to make her so obedient and submit to Vlad. 

She stood in front of me with fists clenched and lilac eyes brimming with tears. "If you want to ignore Vladimir's rules then go ahead. Just don't come crying to me when you find out what he does if you break his rules. I don't want to get punished. Not again." she cried out before vanishing. I could have my say in anything but anger started flooding through my veins at the thought of Vladimir doing something to someone as previous as her. What did she mean getting punished? Why did she say not again? 

I huffed and walked off in the direction of where I could possibly find Fang. I needed to talk to him. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry! I hope you don't mind but my writing got a little weird. I was reading some of Shakespeare's works and fell into writing his style. It might happen more often.


	7. VII

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just wanted to let you know that there will be 4 more chapters until the exciting stuff happens.

I took a seat at the mahogany table. I was entranced by the flames that seemed to call to me. I noticed that there was less of the residents here. Most of them seemed to be somewhere else despite it being time for dinner. Lukas was sitting opposite me but he seemed faraway. Off with the fairies as he likes to say. I ignored the little sparkling beings flitting around the room. These people would think me weird if I confessed to seeing them. Speaking of missing people, I haven't seen Berwald, Tino, Peter and Erland recently. I wonder where they are. My mind could stay on one thought. There was about 10 different thoughts buzzing around my mind. A loud slam made me jump.

I flitted my eyes towards the sound. A tall male stood in the threshold with anger seeping out of him. "How nice of you to join us." remarked Vladimir lifting his chalice towards the male. The blond in the doorway just took a few strides to reach a seat and sat down in front of a plateful of food. "Please do not feel so negative. You'll get your fix soon child." murmured Vladimir. What fix? I stared at the guy. His hair was tousled and his shoulders were rising and falling quite ruggedly. Anger lingered in the air. He looked up at me blue eyes searing into my own with such an intensity that it left me wondering if he would have me dead. Fang, one of the cooks, was sitting a few seats down from me. He kicked the male under the table and said something to him through a shared glance.

The blond mumbled something and pushed his plate away with disgust written on his face. Clearly he had ignored Vladimir's words. I wondered why none of them had stopped to make conversation with us. I wonder what these people sound like. The ones that haven't spoken to me or anyone. Were they mute? Had their tongues been cut from their mouths. I stared at the flames on the candle. What does  _she_ sound like? Is her voice soft and wispy or is it hoarse and stern. I could only dream of what her voice would sound like. I would imagine it sounded soothing and soft. A voice belonging to the fairies. Did she have an accent? I didn't know. I wanted to know. I yearned to know how eloquent her speech was. The little quirks she would do. To know how her mind works. It would be a blessing in disguise when I get to talk to her. A disguise of a human when clearly she is of the angels. 

A chill made my body jerk and I put my arms closer to myself in order to preserve heat. I glanced at Vladimir who hasn't said much apart from the angry blond that's sitting near my brother. Vlad's face was twisted into some sort of dark grin. I could almost hear the cogs whirring in his head. He's up to something but I don't know what. I shrugged it off and got up to leave. As I walked passed the albino guard, he looked at me and murmured a few words. "Pry is what not to do but pry you must." I didn't understand what he meant by that. Was he giving me a warning? Was he inviting me to pry around the castle for trap doors and peepholes? I ignored his statement in favour of getting to my room. Maybe then I could find myself willing to sleep off any concerning thoughts. 

It's probably me being bored in this castle. There was nothing to do other than converse with my friends but there was nothing to converse about. I walked through the halls already bored with the pictures that hung on the walls and the small pottery on stands. Just as I passed a sewing of a little girl and a rowdy looking boy, I thought I heard shouting. Someone was shouting in anguish. I yet again shrugged it off due to thinking it was part of my delirium that is being prolonged the longer I dither. I yawned and stretched as I finally got into my room. The bed looked so inviting. 

* * *

 

I woke up in a dark room again. Though this time I wasn't alone in the bed. That girl was laying right next to me. Her eyes were closed and a peaceful expression was on her face. I unwrapped her arm from around my waist and sat on the edge of the bed. I went to rub my eyes. This must be a dream. Such a beautiful girl would never want to spend the night with me let alone talk to me. On my hands was a very dark liquid. It dribbled down my wrists leaving streaks of colour. A candle, just like last night flickered to life by itself. It illuminated my hands and I looked at them in horror. Blood was on my hands. 

What happened? I hastily tried to wipe it all off on the pillows, anywhere that wasn't on me. It wouldn't come off. In fact it just seemed to smear up my arms the longer I tried to wipe them clean. I threw the pillow at the door in aggravation. Underneath it was a knife. It glinted in the dim candle light and taunted me. I did something and I didn't know what it was. I turned to look at the girl hoping that she could answer me. Though that was not the case. Blood covered her whole body. Lilac eyes stared back at me forever open. They didn't hold pain or fear but it was a somewhat loving gaze... forgiving. I shivered and backed away from the bed. "I didn't kill her. I didn't." I muttered to myself. 

I couldn't have killed that innocent girl. I turned around to open the door but it just rattled the lock. Why was it locked in the first place? It didn't even have a lock on it. I rattled it some more hoping that it was just the bad dream that was happening. This all felt so real, too real. Slow clapping filled my ears. I froze in place and slowly turned around. "My my Emil, you sure know how to let loose." murmured a voice. I knew it all too well now. His burning red eyes seemed to glow like embers. A sinister smirk adorned his face that once held friend smiles. I pressed myself up against the door. "Stay back." I snapped. I didn't want him to come near me. There was this little voice in the back of my head telling me not to go near him. 

"Oh, young-blood you have forgotten what you've done." he sneered pulling me into the middle of the room. "I haven't done anything." I retorted. I truly haven't. In front of me lay a pile of dead bodies. "You did that. You made me so proud. My model soldier. You're just like your Viking ancestors." he muttered putting his hand on my shoulder. Amongst the corpses, I spotted Lukas. "He didn't want you to do it. He begged you not to. He cried out for you not to kill him but you didn't listen. You just laughed. You're just like a Viking." Vladimir cooed. It was his voice that put me off. One that you would use for telling lullabies and bedtime stories to little kids. "No." I declared. I pulled away from Vladimir and made my way to exit the room. I cringed at the feeling of dried blood on my hands.

Instead of finding my escape like I so desired, I was pinned to the wall. "You're ruthless." said Vladimir pressing himself against me. I shook my head not giving him the satisfaction of hearing my voice. "Cunning, conniving." murmured Vladimir kissing my neck. "No." I cried out. He seemed to growl when I tried to pull away from him and his grip tightened around my wrists. "You're so ruthless, I love it." he practically moaned and pushed his lips on mine. I kicked him as hard as I could. It didn't work like I wanted it to. 

His grip got even tighter to the point that if he wanted to, he could break my wrists. "You will obey." he used his voice in a way that made me tremble. I didn't want to obey him. I wanted to be free. "Let me go." I cried moving around in his grip. He laughed. It wasn't the laugh of someone who was joking around but the laugh of someone deranged and wanted to harm everyone that got in his way. He let me go and pushed me. "Go. Run little lamb; run as fast as you can because the big bad lions are going to get you." his voice resonated through all of the throne room but there was nothing but the corpses and a heavy cloud of black smoke. I bolted out of the room and ran up the stairs two at a time. 

Just like last time, I didn't have Lukas there. I didn't have someone to protect me. It had gotten cold and dark and there was somehow a fog in the halls. The paintings on the wall were melting; paint slowly dripping onto the bloodied carpet. I looked behind me and there was nothing. A slow glowing was at the end of the hall and I knew it was that monster from before. One that engulfed me within it's flames. Immediately I ran for my life. If I wasn't dead then I didn't want to be. "Humpty dumpty sat on the wall, humpty dumpty had a big fall." crooned a voice. I couldn't tell whose voice that was but the floor was crumbling each step I took. It stopped as soon as I was on another set of stairs. 

I hurried up them hoping that they wouldn't suddenly turn into a slope and plunge me into the abyss at the bottom of the stair case. I ran to the first door I could spot at the end of the long corridor. Once opening it, I could see stairs leading down into something. I heard creaking from it and when I stared hard enough at the darkness, I could distinguish something crawling up the stairs. Gurgling noises filled the air along with whimpers. I shut the door instantly as soon as I saw the thing trying to get out. I tried running to my right but there was the two guards just standing there blocking the path. Their eyes seemed to be glowing. I ran the other way but heard the steady thumps of their boots hitting the floor. 

Thud thud thud... 

The sound was carried with me contrasting against my quick footsteps. Another path was blocked off my Elizabeta and the other maid. They looked like monsters themselves. Glowing eyes, strange coloured skin. I turned again and started running towards my right. I pushed past the Russian twins Yuri and Ilya to get away from them all. Were they the lions that Vladimir told me about? Time seemed to slow down as I came across the double doors. How? I was sure I was 3 floors above these two doors. I pushed them open and there was silence. Any other given time the silence would be welcome and blissful but this silence just put me further on edge than I already am. The pile of corpses was still there but this time they were on fire. The stench of burning flesh filled my nose. I gagged and hastily looked around the room for a way out. I needed a way out of this place. 

Soft thudding of feet echoed through the large room. I saw from all around me that the residents were slowly blocking me within a circle. Each of them looked so sinister and ready to murder. There was a loud crash of thunder and Vladimir appeared in front of me. "Little lamb are you lost?" he mocked. A flash of lightning filled the room and I took a look around at the royals closely. Their shadows weren't there and their bodies were splattered in blood. Each held weapons of their choices. A few stood in front of me. Their backs facing me. They glowed golden. "What are you doing!" screeched Vladimir angry that they weren't following his plans. I felt hands on my shoulders and they turned me to face something. 

In front of me was Lukas. Why was he here? He was dead, he was burning with the other corpses. "Run." he declared. I looked over my shoulder and saw that those who glowed golden were battling the rest of them but Vladimir was no where to be seen again. I shook my head. "I'm not leaving you." I muttered to the ghost of my brother. My mind had reached delirium and I was seeing things. Symbols and words that floated in the air. Another hand gripped my wrist and pulled me out of the room with speed. I trailed the hand up from my wrist and saw the girl that was lying next to me in bed. Though she was not bathed in blood. Still she remained silent. "We gotta go back. We have to get Lukas." I cried tugging them back towards the room. They pulled me closer to them and shook their head. No. "No, I'm not leaving him." I declared. Instead of words like I wished to be confronted with, there was silent action. 

For such a dainty looking girl, she had great strength. The albino pulled me along with ease and I felt as though we were going through an entire maze before we got to one hallway. That's when she stopped. No one was following us and we were alone. Just me and this ghost. Although she was a ghost, I could feel her hands around my wrists and she didn't look like a stereotypical ghost either. I watched as she checked me over for injuries. A small smile and a hug was what I received in return when she found there was nothing. I hugged her back and I could feel her. You couldn't feel ghosts or any kind of spirit. Ones that were supposed to be dead anyway. There was soft thudding resounding through the hall and a tall dark figure turned the corner. Immediately the girl pressed me against the wall and occupied me with a kiss. Does kissing a ghost count as necrophilia? I suppose it does if I'm enjoying this.

When she pulled back, she looked at the retreating figure of whatever that was. "What is it?" I asked in a whisper. I wanted to be careful that we weren't going to captured again. Using magic she made sparkling pictures in the air of a small tale. Monsters roam the castle halls, most of them will hunt down those who stay here for food. That's what I got through the pictures. I nodded and then she tugged on my wrist again and I followed her willingly this time. I looked around the halls and they seemed to say all the same things over and over again.

_Death. I'm going to get you. Murderer. He's coming._

We stopped again and I was catching my breath. At least we didn't end up in the throne room again. More thudding footsteps. "Emil! Emil! Where are you!" called out that familiar voice. I felt so happy hearing it. Before I could call out and tell him that we're here, the girl put a hand over my mouth. I glanced at her and she seemed to be afraid of something. She put her finger to her lips and tugged me forwards. "Oh little brother! Come and see big brother! I have such a treat for you." chimed the voice. Lukas was there. I just needed to get to him. It sank in, in the next few seconds that that wasn't my brother. Lukas never sounded over the top happy like that voice did. He was very nonchalant about many things. He'd always make sarcastic remarks. I was pulled into a cupboard and we peeked through the door. 

I was horrified at what I saw. It was a walking corpse. It's mouth stitched up in a permanent smile. It's body was stitched together. It looked like Lukas but it wasn't Lukas. "Where are you? Little brother." it groaned and turned towards one of the doors. It slammed it's arms on the wood trying to get into the room. "Let me in!" he wailed. I let out a breath and immediately regretted it. The creature stopped and turned facing towards where we were hiding. His eyes were glowing bright purple. "Oh Emil!" it cooed coming towards our hiding place. I looked towards the girl and she motioned for us to run. I burst out of where I was hiding and ran for it. "There you are!" it screeched. I heard rapid footsteps. For something so mangled and horrific, it managed to keep up with me for a good while. 

I turned right and there was a dead end. At the end of the hall was this winged figure. It's tail was twitching as it waited. I stopped in the middle of the hall. on one end I had a winged silhouette waiting for me and on the other stood a monstrous corpse that took shape of my brother. The ghost of that girl had disappeared. "I've got you now." sneered the corpse. I felt myself trembling. Either option, I'm probably dead. "Emil. I need you to step towards me." the voice from the silhouette rumbled through the silence. I turned to face the figure. It sounded like Lukas. I was hesitant in trusting this winged creature. It could be another impostor for all I knew. "Emil please. I won't hurt you. I never will." he remarked coolly. I took another look at the corpse that was slowly edging his way towards me. 

Feeling like a little kid again, I ran towards the winged figure and wrapped my arms around it. When I looked up I saw bright red eyes and a smirk. Black hair and horns. "Got you." he murmured and I tried to push away from him but I couldn't. His grip was too strong. "Please let me go." I begged him. He tutted and transported with me to somewhere else. When I opened my eyes again, I saw that I was in a cage. The residents were above me and sitting in some sort of seating area. Was I being watched for their entertainment? I searched out for a face that was familiar to me. One I could always associate with ease. Vik. He stood alongside Vladimir. "Vik help me please." I begged. I reached through the bars to try and get him to come over. "How funny, the little lamb is crying out for help. Why don't you go Vik. Surely he's your friend." droned Vladmir placing his hand on Vik's shoulder. 

"He's not my friend." responded Vik sneering down at me. I fell limp against the bars and let tears out. "Let the mutts out already." declared Vik. Vladimir bowed to me before my cage had lifted up. I looked around for the supposed mutts and found myself surrounded by those who were my friends and those who I knew dearly. They were all like the walking corpse from inside the castle. Each one more mangled than the other. I could barely recognise some of them. All of them ran towards me. I felt like there was something holding me back. My hole body suddenly felt cold. "STOP!" I screamed. 

When I opened my eyes the bodies of my friends and family were frozen in place. There was snow on the ground. "How is this possible?" asked Vladimir looking livid. Suddenly I fell into a very deep hole in the floor. Hands surrounded my body and tried to pull me further down. Lukas suddenly appeared. He looked like he hadn't died at all. I reached out for him. "Help me Lukas." I sobbed as I could feel myself being pulled down into the depths. He just smirked as he watched me get pulled down. I tried to get out and get the hands off of me. I clawed at the ones on my wrists. 

Vladimir walked up to the side of Lukas and watched me struggle against the hands. "You made the right choice Lukas. Welcome to the family." voiced Vladimir. The last thing I saw was the two hugging before I got pulled down into the pit of hands. 

_Lukas betrayed me._


	8. VIII

I was being shaken awake by something. "Get up!" remarked a voice. I opened my eyes and looked towards the voice. Consequently I found myself staring into light blue eyes. They were clouded over with some sort of pain. Scanning over his face, I recognised him. It was Kaj the Danish butler. What was here doing here? Was he one to wake up people in the morning. I looked over towards the door where another male was standing. I vaguely remembered him.

"What happened?" asked the other male. His accent was the same as Lukas'. His name slipped my mind but I knew he was one of the cooks. "I don't know Niklas. Fuck I don't know." responded Kaj looking around the room. I looked around as well and saw everything covered in ice. I scrambled to sit against the headboard of the bed. Niklas sat on the side of the bed and looked at me with utmost concern. Niklas stared at me for a small while. His dark eyes seemingly searching my soul. That's when Niklas looked down at my wrists.

"Shit, shit, shit." Kaj cursed staring at my blood covered wrists. "Do you think we'd have to bring him to her?" asked Niklas looking at the deep cuts on my arms. Kaj looked over at the rest of the room taking in what had happened. "We'll have to take him to her. She's the only one that knows how to deal with these things. While they were conversing, I saw ghostly hands grasp my wrists. I started to try and get them off. They were just there, clinging to me. Two hands gripped my wrists and pulled my hands away from making anymore damage. "Get them off me please." I begged. They just stared at me.

Kaj frowned. "Get what off?" he asked. I looked down and the hands were still around my wrists. "Can't you see the hands? They're not letting go." I told them. "Kaj go get her, I'll bring Emil to the infirmary." Niklas told Kaj. Kaj took off from the room. I looked up into ocean blue eyes and waited for what he was going to say to me. Niklas helped me up from the bed. "Emil, we're going to get you some first aid okay?" he murmured. I nodded and he led me out of my room and down the stairs. It took us a while before we walked into an open room. It was very spacious and there was a lot of medical things in here. I was sat down on one of the medical beds. 

"Why are you just staring at me?" I asked the blond leaning against the wall. His eyes never strayed from me for too long. "Someone's got to watch you until she comes to fix you up." responded Niklas simply. "Why does everyone call you Fang?" I asked. Niklas eyed me suspiciously. "I'll save that tale until we know you're okay. It's not one for people who're weak minded." voiced Niklas. Two pairs of footsteps alerted me that someone else had arrived. I looked over to where they were. 

My heart seemed to sink in my chest as I saw the girl that had come in with Kaj. I was hoping that it would've been that lavender eyed girl who would be tending to my wounds. At least then I could converse with her. "Can I speak with you for a minute Kaj, Niklas." remarked the girl. Her voice was hushed and she glanced over at me with caution.

They walked over to the other side of the room and were keeping their voices low. I just looked at the marks on my wrists since I had finally calmed down from that nightmare. Could I really be capable of such things. The cuts were deep and it covered most of my forearms. I caught a few words here and there out of their conversation. "I thought Vladimir told us not to talk to them." remarked the girl. Kaj just huffed. "It's also our duty to help them if they are hurt." remarked Niklas in a frenzied whisper. I couldn't hear the rest of their conversation since I zoned out. The three of them were definitely hiding something. It may not of been a big thing but it was still a massive secret. The three of them came over here again. "So what's the problem?" asked the girl as the two males got what was required.

I didn't talk to her. "We found him scratching his wrists while still asleep. He wouldn't talk to us about what was wrong with him but we were hoping you might have been able to get something out of him." voiced Niklas. 

Fuck, he had an answer for everything didn't he. The girl in front of me had short black hair, bronze skin and stunning amber eyes. "I see." she murmured gently cleaning up the cuts on my arms. "What's your name?" asked the girl. I looked up into her eyes. "I'm Emil." I answered and winced as she put pressure on my arm.

"I'm no good with psychological stuff but you definitely know who is. I'll just patch him and up and then I'll let Emil decide whether he wants to get on with whatever he may be doing or to go and seek further help." the medic told Kaj and Niklas. She wrapped bandages around my wrists and smiled. I smiled back and she walked over to the two males. "If Emil wishes to have her treat him then I'll let you take him to her. Other than that, she may not be willing to treat this certain thing. After all she's practically the King's pet." stated the medic sternly. I was curious to who this person was that they were talking about.

"What do I do if I encounter her for treatment?" I asked breaking up their small conversation. Kaj turned to look at me with a sense of urgency in his eyes. He was hiding something. I'm sure of it. "Tell her that Willow sent you." mumbled Kaj before walking out of the room. The newly introduced Willow, stood beside me. "If she can help me understand these dreams then I'd happily seek out her help." I muttered. I wasn't so sure that they were confident in what they were doing since they had two whispered conversations between themselves. Willow nodded at Niklas who walked out of the room. Willow placed her hands either side of me and smirked. "Now don't become a stranger hot stuff." she purred pressing a kiss to my cheek. On my way out, she winked at me. I shivered. She's the kind of girl that Kenneth would go for. Bold and unafraid to voice her feelings.

Niklas looked smug. "She kissed you didn't she?" he asked as we walked along the corridors. "Yeah." I responded. There was no point in lying. "She does this to all the guys hoping to get into their pants." Niklas sounded jealous. On better thought he sounded more irritated than jealous. "Trust me, it's best to ignore the girl. If anything she's a little minx." stated Niklas. I nodded taking in his words. "Sounds like you know her quite well." I commented. He huffed out a laugh. "Ja. I know her well, I've lived with her for years. Always calling me old man for no reason." mused Niklas. I snickered. "Old man?" I questioned. He grinned. "I know right? She's not much younger than me." was Niklas' response. There was silence for a couple of seconds. "How am I old if I'm 24 and she's like 22." Niklas rhetorically asked. I shrugged. I honestly thought he was going to be older than what he said.

I looked around where we were. This place was unfamiliar to me since I haven't explored the castle. "Where are we going?" I asked. Nik just smirked. "You'll see when we get there but we've got to hurry." he said. So he wasn't like his first impression at all. What I had got from him was that he was angered about pretty much everything. Also that Niklas didn't like socialising. Now I just see that he's probably annoyed with what goes on here when guests aren't here. From what I could tell, there was nothing wrong with being here. Apart from it being just a tad bit creepy. We entered a courtyard. The whole thing looked dilapidated. Concrete pots bore roses. Black roses and very dark red like blood. We walked through it and found ourselves on a path. Niklas stopped. "Keep going on this path and you'll end up in a square part with benches. She'll most likely be there." explained Niklas. I eyed him carefully. "You're not coming?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nei, I have other things to do. Besides she doesn't like me as of late." answered Niklas before he turned around and walked off back into the castle.

From what I could tell from the start of the path is that this was going to be an unkempt garden. Cautiously I followed the path until I came across a bit with benches overlooking the most beautiful scenic view. "Lovely isn't it." muttered a voice. I turned, a bit startled, to whoever said that. I felt my heart leap when I saw that it was the beautiful albino that I was intrigued with. She looked even more prettier in the sunlight. "You're lovely. I mean yeah the view is lovely." I responded. She laughed lightly. "Thank you for the compliment. How come you are out here; if you don't mind me asking." she retorted. Her accent shone through her words. It reminded me of my first home back in Iceland. Her voice was blissful to listen to.

"Willow sent me. Said you could help me with my dreams." I murmured. Her eyes gleamed. "I... Yes I can help." came her response. It seemed as though she was hesitant to answer. She looked around the place before we sat down on one of the benches and she took a deep breath. "What's your name?" I asked. Surely her name would be as beautiful as her. "Freyja." she answered. It is as alluring as her. I waited for her to ask me for mine but instead silence over took us again. I was itching to say something to this mysterious Freyja but I didn't know what to say. "How long have you had these dreams?" Freyja asked turning to face me more. The purple flower in her hair seemed to bring out her eyes. I tried to recall. Was it the day after we came here or was it the same day. It feels so long since we've arrived. "I can't remember." I whispered more to myself than Freyja. 

Freyja hummed and nodded. She took my hands in hers and rubbed her thumb over the backs of my hands. "It's okay Emil. Just tell me about your dreams." Freyja voiced softly. I nodded. They flashed in my mind meshing together. I couldn't tell heads nor tales of which dream was which. Though when I tried to talk about them, something seemed to block me from voicing them to the one person that can help. "I want to tell you but I can't." I voiced honestly. I looked into those beautiful lavender eyes and tried to place what she was feeling but those eyes were teeming with emotion. One of her hands came up to rest on my cheek. She muttered something under her breath that I couldn't quite make out. I dared not to ask. "Can I do something that's much easier than talking?" asked Freyja getting slightly closer to me. I nodded unable to think properly. The dreams were still clashing in my mind. That and the scent of her perfume invaded my sense of smell. It was sweet and earthy at the same time like flowers and the forest. 

"All you have to do is let me into your mind. Can you do that?" she asked again. Making sure I was okay with everything that was happening. "How can I do that?" I questioned. "Just take deep breaths and try not to fight me once I have made the connection. It's all about working with my magic." she murmured. I closed my eyes and regulated my breathing. I felt her rest her forehead against mine. "Ready?" she asked. Her breath fanned over my lips and it made me blush with how close we are at the moment. "Yes." I breathed. I felt her somehow getting into my mind. I relaxed as much as I could but I was still freaked on how someone could easily do this with magic. She saw all the dreams as I did I. They played out like a movie on the back of my eyelids plain for me to see. I gripped her hand tighter as I saw in both dreams that my brother died and my friends too. Or the one that my brother had betrayed me for Vladimir. 

I felt them all calm down. The surging fires and cracking ice went away. In their place were soft dreams about flower fields and fairies. Ones that you'd often get after reading fairy tales. I felt her touch draw away from me as well as her presence in my mind. "You need to calm down." whispered Freyja. I opened my eyes and saw she was sitting back where she was. I nodded again and took a few deep breaths to calm myself. "What did you do to the dreams?" I asked. Freyja looked at the ground and dropped my hand from hers. "I shared with you some of my memories. I made it so those dreams you had were more neutral." responded Freyja though I felt like she wasn't telling me everything. 

"You have questions." she muttered before I could say anything. I guess it wasn't the first time she'd used something like that on someone. "If you were to use it to one's permission then you say that it was tempering with them. Making them more pleasant for those who dreamt it. If it was to be used after the patients permission then it would be tampering with their memories, thoughts or dreams." she explained. I nodded along. Though I could tell she was hesitant on saying anything else. Now onto the bit where she explains why I've had those dreams.

Sitting up straighter, I readied myself for what she was going to tell me. "You need to confront those dreams. They are conflicting ideas that were in them in the first place. Death and life. Betrayal and loyalties. I've not seen dreams like that in a while. I'd say that you're trying to figure out something about yourself or the people around you. That's only one part of it. The parts where you see people in your dreams. It could mean many things. I'd say just confront your thoughts. Something's happened in your waking life that has caused you to have dreams like this. They could be warnings or they could simply be due to an exaggeration of your imagination." Freyja told me. I took it all in. Does that mean that Vladimir knew that me and my friends were eavesdropping on his meeting with Freyja and that demon? I'd need to talk more to Lukas when I can. Maybe that's why I'm seeing bad things about him in my dreams. 

I stood up from the bench and stretched. "If I could repay this visit to you by walking you where you needs be." I said remembering my manners. It's only thoughtful to pay someone back for the kindness and time that they've shown you. I offered my arm out like they'd do in movies. Maybe this'd be a way to get to know her more. "Just to my room would be nice. You really don't have to." she murmured but linked her arm around mine. I smiled. "I would like to though. After all that you've done for me today." I reasoned. She fell quiet but we walked together in a blissful silence. I tried to think of things to say to Freyja. Instead I decided to offer up a opportunity for her to get to know me too. 

"I would like to get to know. If I may that is. I'd like to also say that you could ask me a question and then I'd ask you a question." I offered up my suggestion. Freyja hummed. "I would like that very much." replied Freyja. I took in her height compared to mine. She was quite short maybe falling at 5 ft 5. I honestly didn't know. "How old are you?" I asked. She took a deep breath in like that was a hard question for her to answer. "I am 18 years old. What about you?" replied Freyja. "I'm the same age until June." I murmured. She smiled. "How many of you are at this castle without guests?" I asked. It took a moment for her to answer. I wouldn't be surprised if she couldn't remember. There looked like a lot of them. 

"Including me, there's almost 50. As you can probably tell, a lot of them are not here. I'm sure they'd come back during your stay here." responded Freyja. That was a lot more than I had originally thought. There was about 20 maybe 23 from when we had met them. Though that must be including the staff here. "That's a lot." I mumbled. I was delighted when I heard a small laugh resound from Freyja. "What is your name?" she asked suddenly realising that I had still not given her a name. "I'm Emil Steilsson but you can call me Emil." I said. She grinned after I said that. "Emil. What a handsome name. One befitting you adequately." Freyja complimented. 

Freyja tested my name on her tongue and it was like dripping honey. I loved it. Especially with her accent. We were passing general questions between us. Most of which we could answer straight on the spot. Like our favourite colours or hobby or even book. I learned that she was from Iceland. The northern most part of Iceland. That's why she reminded me so much of home. I told her some tales about when I helped with Lukas in the bakery and some about me and my friends. Just small tales. Normally when I'd have a conversation with someone, It'd always fall apart quickly and end up becoming awkward silence. With Freyja, it was different, I felt like I could talk to her to no end. Freyja also told me some tales about her relationships with the others in the castle. Especially about the one who took her in as his little sister. All good things must come to an end though. We had reached her room on the top floor before it goes up into storage space and I hated to say farewell. For some reason I just wanted to stay close to her. 

"You have my gratitude Emil. It was pleasant having conversation with you." she murmured looking down at the floor. "It's was my pleasure accompanying you here Freyja." I responded bringing her hand up for me to kiss. It seemed like I had no control over my feelings and actions at the very moment. Freyja graced me with another one of her smiles before pressing a kiss to my cheek. "I hope you won't stay a stranger Emil." she said bidding her farewells before disappearing into her room. I turned away and rushed down the stairs in a gleeful manner. This must've been my lucky day. As I was passing the hall back to the 2nd floor, I heard a low rumbling chuckle. "Good visit lover boy?" the voice asked. It was none other than Niklas. He smirked at me. He could plainly see my red cheeked face. I shrugged. 

He tutted a little and then slung his arm around me. He seemed completely different to how everyone else was acting. They were acting all formal and as opposed to them, Niklas acted more laddish and less like he had a stick up his ass all the time. "I'm not a lover boy." I protested. I would have enough of teasing to last me a lifetime if my friends caught wind of my little meet up with Freyja. "She's a nice girl. You're... well from what I can tell, you're harmless. You should talk to each other more. Both of you would benefit it." he advised. I was interested in what he was saying. "When did you meet Freyja?" I asked. He shushed me. "All my tales are for a later time. Gain Freyja's trust and then I'll sit you down to tell you more about me. All that you shall know now is that I'm 24, I come from Norway and I'm not your enemy." he stated and before I could say anything else, he disappeared in black smoke and some sparkles thrown in there too. I guess he was more of a show off with his exits and entrances to places.  

Odd. So what I'm guessing is most of these people who live here have some sort of magic within them and they feel comfortable to use it in front of guests. I would question it but I really doubt I'd get an answer. "Emil! We were looking all over for you." called out Noah when I had spotted them ahead. They were really looking for me for so long. "Lunch is just about served come get your ass to the dining room." stated Kenneth throwing his arm around my shoulder. I didn't really seem all that off to them at all. Especially after my run in with more than one of the residents today. During our trek to the dining room, the subject came up on what I really didn't want to explain about. Well not in detail anyway. 

"What happened to your arms?" asked Leon. That brought the attention of the others so I had to explain everything. They'd get restless if I left even a slight bit of information out. "Too keep it short. I had nightmares and I woke up with my wrists all bloodied. Kaj and Fang were the ones to wake me up and they brought me to this medic who cleaned up my wounds and then I was sent to see that girl that I've had my eye on. I've just come back from walking Freyja to her room." I explained to my friends. They didn't need to know about the whole situation of the ice. 

All of them seemed pretty interested in my events. Kenneth patted me on the back. "Getting the ladies already. You sly dog. Just tell them all about me will you?" mused Kenneth. He seemed impressed. "Honestly nothing happened. Freyja and I didn't do anything other than talk. She may of kissed my cheek." I muttered. I thought the last bit was the slightest bit important but it seemed like it was a national artefact to my friends. "She's into you. No jokes." hooted Yong Soo. I rolled my eyes at their shenanigans. Of course they would do this if I ever mentioned a girl that I so happened to like. I shook my head. 

"Jokes aside, you were seriously in the company of Fang and Kaj. Those people who look like they want to kill you?" said Noah. He was certainly shocked. I nodded. "No lies. They're actually pretty decent if you ask me. The medic is a girl." I responded diverting the attention away from Kaj and Niklas. This caught Kenneth's attention. The blond rubbed his hands together and smirked lazily. "Tell me all about her." he demanded. I nodded. "She's got bronze skin, beautiful amber eyes and this lovely dark hair. You would've loved her. Her name's Willow." I described her best as I could for Kenneth. He whistled lowly, impressed by the image I painted for him. "She sounds gorgeous. Can't wait to get her and show her how this Dutchman loves." remarked Kenneth with a laugh. I eyed him carefully as did his younger brother. "All night long too if you know what I mean." mused Kenneth thrusting his hips in the air and wiggling his eyebrows. 

The way he looked was purely comical. "We get you. No need to accentuate it Neth." complained Noah. "Besides she's 22. That's old enough to be your sister." I voiced. Kenneth looked away in mock thought, stroking his chin an amusing gesture. "Nah, I'd still try and get some." he stated. I shoved him lightly and snorted a little bit. "Gross man." Leon piped up. I didn't agree with him wholly but to each their own. If Neth rather try and flirt with her and end up getting shot down, it's his choice. Besides if I were to place my opinion, Kenneth seemed more of the type to swing for the other team. He'd probably go after Kaj or Niklas. Or even one of the Russians. 

We sat down in the seats and immediately my eyes went on a search to single out Freyja. I knew that she probably could wield her magic in a way that she'd be able to do what Niklas had done. I saw Freyja and she gave a small wave before talking to the guy next to her. The servants brought in the plates of food and Niklas was the one to place down a plate in front of me and Lukas. He put his hand behind him and out of his sleeve came a little bag filled with foil wrapped things. When I took it, I saw a note attached to it. I put it away in my pocket for now and carried on eating my lunch. As always it was such delicious food. I wondered if the staff ever eats with the residents of the castle. Or did they hide away in the kitchen when they weren't needed. 

"How is everyone settling in?" asked Vladimir. There were some muted replies but all of them seemed the same. Most of which were that they were enjoying it here. It was like this for the past few days? Vladimir would make conversation during the meals and then he'd disappear the rest of the time. I didn't know what he did or where he went. I just knew that I saw him during the meals. "I will see you all at dinner." remarked Vladimir before exited the room. I saw Viktor follow him out. It was strange not talking to Viktor. I noticed from observing him that he held himself differently. More refined and more like the others that were here.

I found myself walking beside Lukas. He seemed different too. "What happened to your arms?" asked Lukas holding one of my bandaged wrists. "I had a nightmare and I scratched them in my sleep." I responded. Lukas nodded. I didn't want to tell him all of what happened. "Some of the staff brought me to a medic who cleaned up the wounds." I explained further before he could ask another question. 

I could still feel the small pouch in my pocket. I took it out and looked at it in further inspection. The note was written in exquisite cursive. It simply stated that to consume one of these after a nightmare would simply tinker it into being something not so dark. "Who gave you those?" asked Lukas spotting the bag in my hands. "Freyja." I murmured. For a moment I forgot that Lukas might not know of Freyja. "I had a pleasure meeting her, yesterday I think, though she disappeared shortly after our meeting." muttered Lukas. I nodded. So Lukas knew of Freyja. "What's she like then?" asked Lukas as we entered his room. 

"Wonderful." I breathed. I felt giddy when asked of her. Lukas quirked a brow and looked amused. "She's the same age as me and she comes from Iceland." I answered his question. Lukas smiled. "You'd make good friends." he responded. I shrugged. Maybe we could be friends but I wouldn't be so sure about it. We were going home in a week. That's more than enough time here. We may go back earlier depending on how Lukas feels about this place. "So she gave you these sweets for your nightmares?" he questioned. I nodded. "She used her magic to sort something out with the ones I've had over the last couple of days." I remarked. 

I headed towards the door. "Vladimir was asking about you." called out Lukas. I turned around. "What was he saying?" I asked. Surely there was no business to be had with the so called King. I should really stop referring to him as so called King since most of the residents have referred to him as their King. "Just asking about what you were like. Comparing you to one of the people that were staying with him. Lavana. That's her name if I recall correctly. She's been in the same situation as you not too long ago. Maybe you should seek out her and befriend her." advised Lukas. I shrugged. I only wanted to get to know Kaj, Niklas, Freyja and the Russian twins. 

While we were talking about Vladimir. "What were you doing with Vladimir anyway?" I inquired. If he was going to ask me about my meeting with Freyja then I can ask him about his meeting with Vlad. Lukas took off the tie around his neck. Stupid clothing that we now have to wear. As some how our clothes have been stolen. "He just wanted to show me some things about magic and his extensive library." responded Lukas. I couldn't tell if he was telling me everything or not. I made some comment about it and left in search for my friends. Surely they're up for snooping around the castle a bit more. 

Once I found them, they were talking about a picture hanging on one of the walls by Kenneth's room. "Kenneth you've said you'd get with everyone in the painting." groaned Noah shaking his head. "Did I miss something?" I asked. They turned towards me. "Just Neth saying he'd fuck everyone in the painting." Noah simply stated. Kenneth wasn't one to calm down when he saw someone attractive. Instead he was the opposite. Kenneth usually got dates easily so he'd get pretty excited once there was an opportunity to flirt with new people.

"I was wondering if you guys were up for some snooping around?" I asked. Leon nodded and looked towards the rest of our small group. "If that means locating all the hot people then sure. I'm up for it." remarked Kenneth smirking. I shook my head. His way of joking around was something you wouldn't normally expect from someone that looked like him. "I suppose I should keep brother dearest out of trouble." mumbled Noah sarcastically. "I second what Kenny said!" cheered Yong Soo. We walked along the halls taking everything in until it became unfamiliar. Currently we all resided in the west wing of the castle.

"Is there anything that we haven't seen?" asked Yong Soo as we paced the halls of the 5th floor. There was two more and then there was a whole floor that was apparently dedicated to storage. That's what Freyja told me anyway. Then there were the rooms underneath the castle before you go into the bathing room. I wonder what's in those rooms. Also you had doors that went to the turrets on the castle.

There was still so much left to explore. I haven't seen anyone else apart from the guests here on the west wing of the castle. "Where's all the chicks dude?" asked Kenneth looking around confused. I chuckled. "Maybe they're all in the east wing of the castle." stated Leon. "Do you think it's cursed? Like really cursed." asked Kenneth. He has such stupid questions. "I highly doubt it Ken. Remember what Tim said. We're only spending 2 weeks here so we can't get into trouble. So that means don't fuck with some lady and then break her heart." Noah scolded Kenny. We all laughed. Normally we never saw Noah telling Kenneth off. "That goes for guys too Neth." mused Leon. Kenneth shot Leon a glare. "Fuck you." he snapped. We all knew that Kenneth didn't even mean it.

"Come on then Ken! I'm all open for you." said Leon. I side glanced at our Hong Kongese friend. Things just got that little bit gayer. "Come on let's just go explore." mumbled Noah pulling Kenneth along with him towards the next set of stairs. Leon scoffed as he didn't get to rile up Kenneth some more and just followed along with Yong Soo in tow. I followed after them as we went up the stairs to the next floor. There was nothing but more corridors and rooms. "This is disappointing." muttered Noah looking around. We tried to locate the next set of stairs when I felt a wave of nostalgia hit me. This was the halls in my dreams. The long hall with the windows that spill sunlight into the room. I saw a glimmer of the mangled and stitched up Lukas coming towards us from the other end of the hall. 

Once the creature got halfway to us, it disappeared. i walked down the hall with the others following. I ended up in front of the door that opened up in my dream and placed my hand on the door. I didn't know where it went but it was in my dream. It probably wasn't even this one. What if everything was on the other side of the castle. I opened the door and stared at the bottom of a staircase. "Emil, you genius, you found a secret spot." remarked Noah. "I don't think we're supposed to be going in here." I said as I saw the faint hanging head. It just hung there with wide open eyes and mouth as a warning. When I blinked it was gone. I shut the door. I didn't like the whole hallucination things going on. Instead I walked past it and headed towards the other set of stairs. "Don't you want to see what's on the top floor?" Leon asked following me. The others hesitated and looked back at the door before following me and Leon up the other set of stairs. 

"Now what?" asked Noah. I shrugged. "I guess for now we'll have to look around before we go snooping in rooms that we shouldn't." I responded. We had this floor and then we'd have to look over the rest of the castle. There were many rooms on the bottom floor that we hadn't had a chance to look at. Besides we had hours before dinner. "What we'll do is we'll look over this floor and then we'll start going through the rooms on the bottom floor before searching the other side of the castle." explained Yong Soo. We all nodded. "Maybe then I'd be able to see some hete meisjes." said Kenneth switching from English to Dutch. I can only presume that he's talking about girls again. 

"Ja, Ja, Ken we'll get to see some pretty girls. Keep it in your pants." remarked Noah walking forwards and looking in a couple of rooms. I looked in a room that I found interesting while the other looked over the other things. It's door had a picture of a butterfly painted onto it in gold. I opened the door and found a girl's room. One to suit a little girl. I saw something sparkling out the corner of my eye. On the small desk, was a necklace. In a small vial attached to it, it contained a small thing inside of it. It was in the shape of a real heart and it kept glowing on and off in a rhythm. I held it in my hand and felt the cool chain against my skin. It seemed as though it was beating. That's probably just an illusion. I walked out of the room with the necklace in hand. I showed it to the others without any thought. Kenneth eyed it before going crazy once he saw the little heart. "It's possessed!" voiced Kenneth backing away from the necklace. All of us froze when we heard the pattering of footsteps coming along one of the halls. 

With fear of being found snooping around, we legged it down stairs. We kept going until we were out of breath. Though when we looked up... "What were you boys doing?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just wanted to give you guys this 6000+ word update. 
> 
> I'm going to be updating as soon as possible but I really want to make the chapters long and enjoyable so roughly each chapter is going to be about 5,000 to 7,000 words. I will be writing a lot to do with the story. Some bits will be confusing or I'll leave a point in one chapter and don't talk about it more for a couple of chapters. It's meant to be like that slightly. I'll see you all in the next update hopefully in a few days but it could be at the end of next week. - Pingviini
> 
> Ja, Ja - Yes, Yes
> 
> Hete Meisjes - Hot girls.


	9. IX

_Though when we looked up... "What were you boys doing?"_

We were stopped in front of Lukas. I stood up straight. "We were just looking around the castle a bit more." responded Noah. Noah was always easier to blatantly tell a white lie while under pressure. It wasn't that much of a lie though. We were looking around the castle but we were paying more attention to what secrets this could've held. "Please don't make me catch you boys getting up to mischief. Or else I'll have to call your parents." Lukas reasoned before walking away to wherever he was going.

I was interested in how long the others were staying here. I probably had that conversation with them already but I can't remember. "How long are you guys staying for?" I asked as we walked along the halls. I fiddled with the necklace in my pocket as I waited for their answers.

"Jan said that we can only be here for a week before going home. I think he's worried after Amara went missing but now that we found Amara, we can get him and go home." stated Noah. Kenneth nodded along. "Well our Mother sent us here thinking it was some holiday thing that Vik had invited us to so we're staying at least 3 weeks. Or we can go back whenever really." responded Yong Soo. I guess that explains it for the four of them. I just remembered something. Tino and his family were here and now they're not.

"How long are you here for?" asked Yong Soo. I thought for a moment. How long did Lukas say again? "Two weeks I think. Maybe earlier. It's all on Lukas' decision really." I remarked. They all responded in some manner. "How's Lukas taking it so far?" asked Kenneth brushing a hand through his shaggy hair. I shrugged. "He's pretty entranced with the place. Apparently he's buddy buddy with the King." I stated. They hummed as we walked along the halls to get to the east side of the castle.

It was silent until we reached the much more lavish side of the building. Dark red carpet and black walls. Along the halls stood artefacts from different time periods. Like a few viking era sort of things. "This is much more lavish than the west side." remarked Noah. We nodded along to his statement. "That much is obvious Noah." stated Kenneth huffing. We walked along the halls and saw that even the doors were much more regal looking. "Should we look inside the rooms?" inquired Yong Soo. I shrugged. Kenneth just went ahead and opened the door to one of the rooms.

It was an empty bedroom. One fit for a queen. Flashes of my nightmares came back to me. The winding halls. The flashing lightning of the storm. I felt like hands were all over me. The ones that pulled me down into the abyss. I braced myself against the wall as a sudden chill took over me.A hand was on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to fight against it. "Are you okay?" asked a soothing voice. I opened my eyes and saw that Kenneth was crouching in front of me. I looked down at my wrists seeing the fading hands.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I responded lowly. Kenneth gave me the look like he normally would give someone who was lying. "Just a bad thought." I mumbled hoping to push him off of my case. Kenneth helped me back up and didn't say anything. There was something in his eyes that made me think that he knew without me saying exactly what was bothering me. There wasn't much to really be excited about. A couple of people turned the corner. Those who definitely held themselves like royalty. I noticed that all my friends were simply entranced. Three of them headed out way. They looked like sisters. I doubt they were. All three of them had dark hair. "We should go, we don't belong here." I said nudging Kenneth. Kenneth wasn't paying attention neither was the others. 

I will admit that they're gorgeous as mostly everyone in this castle is, in a peculiar way, beautiful. "Who might you be?" asked one of them. She had large, mesmerising blue eyes and long black hair. The other two looked flirtatious as well as this blue eyed beauty. "I'm Kenneth. _You_ can call me Kenny." Kenneth murmured flirtatiously with a wink. She wrapped her arm around his neck and made sure her body was pressed up against his. "Well Kenny... I really hope I can get to know you." her voice alone seemed to lull Kenneth into some dream like state. I noticed how she looked him up and down. Sizing him up. With no hesitation, she giggled and walked off towards wherever the trio of girls were heading to. 

I was wary of them. "They didn't seem all that real. That probably sounded so stupid." I spoke once knowing they were gone. I shook my head as the others stared at me. "I mean, they seem like they want something out of you and it's not going to be a healthy relationship." I told them. They needed to know that the people here weren't normal. They weren't... I lost my trail of thought. My friends shrugged. "Fuck yeah, I'm getting some." cheered Kenneth a dopey smile on his face. Of course that's all he would take in right now. "Whatever man! You're just focused on that one girl." said Noah. I didn't like his tone of voice but I wasn't about to start a fight with him. Or them for that matter. I just shrugged and we kept on moving throughout the halls. 

There wasn't a moment where I wasn't feeling uneasy. It felt like something was watching us. Like many eyes were peering down at us but we couldn't see them. I just didn't feel right snooping around anymore. It was even worse since I was the one who suggested it. I looked around and all I saw were paintings. No eyes, no people, nothing. I shouldn't feel so afraid of something that wasn't there. "We should start heading back shouldn't we?" asked Kenneth. I nodded agreeing with him. It was best to head back before we actually got caught doing something we shouldn't. I had forgotten whether Vladimir had stated that we could explore the castle or not. I assume he meant anywhere but the east wing of the castle. 

"Why?" asked Noah turning back to face us. I saw a smirk cross his face as a flash of emotion crossed his eyes. "Scared?" mused Noah. I didn't understand why he was asking if we were scared. Kenneth was pretty freaked out from the heart on the necklace thing. "We should head back before someone finds us." retorted Kenneth, his voice was a bit shaky. "You can, I'm not." responded Noah putting his hands on his hips. It was like he was trying to push away Kenneth. Kenneth looked at me before heading towards the stairs back over to the west wing. I watched as Leon looked at Noah and shook his head. "I'm not getting into what you plan on getting into. Vlad doesn't seem like a force to be reckoned with." mumbled Leon before walked the way Kenneth walked. Yong Soo2 didn't say anything and jogged to catch up with Kenneth. 

"Come on Em, we don't need them." sneered Noah. I shook my head. "I'm not going with you Noah. You can go without dinner. Run into somebody for all I care. I just want to be a good guest so I can stay here for 2 weeks." I responded. I knew the guys would probably wait up for me around the balcony bit going over to the west wing. "Why not? You suggested it. Why the sudden change?" he asked surprised. I honestly don't know why he was surprised that I could speak up for myself. I know I don't talk much normally but I can stand up for myself when I want to. I turned my back on him. 

This was just it. He was too clouded to understand why we would change our minds. "We changed our minds Noah. Some things are better left private no matter how curious we are." I responded and started to walk in the directions of my friends. "Fine, I don't need you. I don't need anyone." snapped Noah. I finally made my way to my friends and saw them talking to Kenneth and judging by the way he was acting, they were trying to calm him down. "Hey!" I called out getting their attention. "What did Noah say for himself?" asked Yong Soo. I shrugged. "Nothing good." I responded. I wouldn't bother repeating Noah's words. Kenneth probably heard them before and I didn't want to start something even more toxic between my friends. 

Leon shook his head. "Let's go get some food in us. About time we were going to get called for food." cheered Kenneth seemingly forgotten the outburst from Noah. I was glad he was back to his laddish self. We had useless chatter about how we had some school projects that we were supposed to be completing. Eventually we had made our way to the dining room and sat in our seats. The others were already there. I looked around and caught the eye of Kaj who was giving me a knowing look. Did he know what we had just done? Did he know about the snooping of the upstairs and the west wing? I didn't like that he could probably see right through me as though I was made of glass. Lukas came in with Vladimir. They were talking like old friends who had been separated for a long time. I could see that Vladimir was studying Lukas in a weird way. Did he have something that he didn't like about Lukas? I didn't understand. What made him study Lukas like that? 

It was like he was waiting whilst playing a game. One that required him to get to know everything and everyone around him before making his next move. I shook my head. I'm probably reading too into it. I'm just being paranoid. Nothing is going to happen to Lukas. Nothing is going to happen to me. I waited until food was served. Nothing to worry about. Just people catering while we stay under their protection. What's the point in the two bodyguards? Nothing about this made sense. Kings weren't so common these days. Their manners weren't that common. I mean they talk like they're from a different century. I don't know. These people were just weird. I ate the food in front of me. 

It looked delicious. Then again I couldn't expect anything but delicious coming from here. Vladimir shifted in his seat before sitting up board straight. "Please enjoy dessert. Complimentary of our chef." stated Vladimir as our food plates were replaced. They put down a smaller plate. One with a single slice of chocolate. A cursive N made of chocolate was decorating the icing. So it was made by Niklas. I didn't know he excelled in the art of cakes. I think the other chef that they have prepares all the meals. The slice of cake looked completely and utterly delectable. I took a bite of it and my god was it mouthwatering. 

"I will be leaving for a trip tomorrow and won't be here for a couple of weeks. It's good business on our part. During the time I will be away, Aleksandar will be in charge. I do hope I will be able to wish you goodbye for those of you that want to leave but for those of you that are leaving during my absence, I wish you all the best and hope our accommodation was enough for your standards." announced Vladimir. I watched as he left with what I presumed was his younger brother. The one that was left was a slightly intimidating looking male with black hair and green eyes. He stood in front of the table and smirked. 

I didn't like the look of him. Before my brain could process why I didn't like him, I started feeling sleepy. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Why was I so tired? Maybe it's because I didn't sleep well recently. I slunk down in my chair as the candle light dwindled to nothing. I wonder if anyone else is feeling sleepy. I don't think I can keep my eyes open any longer. 

_I opened my eyes and blinked a little bit. Where am I? I'm in a field. I'm in an endless field full of lupines. They were beautiful. I looked down at what I was wearing. It was my normal every day clothing. How could this be? They had taken away my clothing. Our clothing and exchanged it with their sort of clothing. I felt happy though. I stood up and looked around seeing if I could see anything else. "EMIL." called a distant voice. Where was it coming from. I walked through the field and saw a tree further in the distance. "EMIL." called the voice again. It was a beautiful sounding voice. One that lulled me into serenity. "I'm coming." I whispered running through the field. The tree seemed father and farther away from me than it was just a minute ago._

_"Emil." called the voice. It seemed closer now. I closed my eyes feeling the gentle breeze cast over my face. "Open your eyes Elska." cooed a voice. I opened my eyes and found lavender ones staring back at me. A soft smile was on her face and she looked heavenly. Like a angel. I leaned up and pressed a kiss to her lips. What were we doing out here in the field? What were we doing so far away from the castle? I had no clue but I didn't want this to end. She pulled back and rested her forehead against mine. "Freyja..." I started but she shushed me. "Don't worry Emil, you're safe with me." she responded before I could even voice my thoughts._

_She got up and I noticed her attire. It wasn't the usual dresses that she dresses in but a pair of shorts and a tank top. I got up as well not wanting to be left behind by Freyja. I just felt as though I needed to be next to her. I needed to be with her. I felt her hand clasp around mine. Her skin felt so soft. It was as if I were touching a petal. "Come on Em." she giggled tugging me. I followed after her like a lost puppy. I couldn't take my eyes off of her. Her beauty rivalled every other pretty looking girl I've seen._

_I looked back at where we just were. I furrowed my brow. There was no tree. Only a fire that was slowly approaching. A black winged figure too. Tanned skin, black hair and a cunning look. My eyes widened. It was that devil I saw. I twirled with Freyja feeling very calm despite the lingering doom. I could feel myself smiling, laughing even, as we spun around making ourselves dizzy. There was no need to fear anything while Freyja is with me. It was almost as if I could see a pair of white wings on her back and a halo above her head. Eventually we just collapsed onto our back still giggling like a pair of drunks._

_"Don't ever leave me. I don't want you to." I found myself telling her. Freyja smiled and gripped my hand. "I wouldn't dare. I love being with you Emil." she responded in a whisper. I looked up at the sky confused at how dark it had gotten. There was stars in the sky and I could pick out some constellations. I felt Freyja shift and laid her head to rest on my chest. "It's beautiful out here Emil." she complimented. I hummed in agreement. I didn't know where I was but I felt like I could stay here forever. Just me and Freyja. I sighed contentedly as I closed my eyes. There was no problem sleeping right now. I just feel so safe...._

* * *

 

_I looked around the place. It seemed to be a burning village. No one was here but I could hear the distant screaming. Where was Emil? Panic arose within me as I thought of losing Emil. I needed to find Emil. I could hear the fire crackling. Feel the heat lick my skin with such a hurtful tongue. I ran through the village. I had to get our of here. Just as I was about to catch on fire, I managed to slip in the forest._

_I took time to rest against the nearest tree and take in as much oxygen as I could. Breathing in smoke isn't going to do me any good. I heard a couple of twigs snap and my heart pounded. Maybe it was Emil. As I moved from my place behind the tree to see if it was Emil, I saw a tall figure. The way he was dressed reminded me of those that were born in the viking era. The pictures I saw at school showing the attire of a Jarl. His eyes stared at me filled with anger and looked at me like I was his prey. He took a step forward and I took one back like a timid little deer._

_This man struck fear into my body as I continued to assess his blood covered body. It wasn't his blood since I could see that he had no wounds. Probably the blood of innocents. I turned and ran as fast as I could. I could hear him running after me. Right on my tail. A second later, I felt my clothing snag on something. I looked to the side of me to my cape stuck to a tree with a knife. I furrowed my brows. Since when did I wear a cape. Where was I? What happened to the castle? I was too wrapped up in my thoughts to see that the Viking was approaching me._

_When I focused in on the situation I was in again, I noticed that the Viking had left no space between us or even me and the tree. I couldn't deny that he was handsome. Devilishly so. Though there was an element of roguish charm. He studied me before clutching my wrists in one of his hands while he wrapped rope around them with the other. He was saying something to me. I saw his lips moving but I couldn't hear him. What did he sound like? What is his voice like? I could only make out the single word of **mine**. He tugged the end of the rope with him and I had to follow him. Figuratively I was a dog on a leash. _

_"Who are you?" I asked. I got no answer. Just another look at those cold eyes. I felt a shiver going up my spine. I tugged on the rope and tried to walk the other way. "What are you going to do with me? Where do you come from? What's your name?" I asked. I wanted to know where I was and what was happening to me. He looked like that guy in the paintings with Freyja. "What did you do to Freyja?" I asked. This made him stop. He pushed me up against the tree next to us and held a knife to my throat. So he was protective of this Freyja. "I won't harm her." I muttered softly. He hesitated before lowering the dagger._

_Yet again he pushed himself up against me and leaned down. I closed my eyes and felt his lips against mine in a harsh kiss. Was he doing this to get me to shut up or is it to release his anger. A couple of seconds later, he pulled away and started to lead me somewhere again. Where was he taking me? As we were walking back to wherever he was taking me, one question lingered in my mind._

_Who is he?_


	10. X

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are going to start getting interesting from now on.

I abruptly woke up and ran a hand through my blonde curls. My eyes darted around the room. I was no longer in the long dining room or hall. Whatever you want to call it. I was now in my room. What a weird dream. I didn't understand what the dream was about. There wasn't much to go on. It was like I was looking through someone else's eyes. They were running from something. It wasn't anything like an animal that's for sure. I don't know how it ended because I woke up as soon as the person chasing them started advancing. 

Fuck I was jittery. I sat up and rubbed the back of my neck. It felt like there was a knot in it. Why was I jittery? I didn't have coffee and I'm not having withdrawals of anything. I clicked my neck and felt ghostly hands run down my body. I shivered at the thought of those hands. I didn't know if Emil could see them too. Though he did say that he saw them around his wrists, gripping there and not coming off. The result of that were cut up wrists. Speaking of Emil, he looked around a lot more. He looked on edge all the time. I saw him the other day talking to one of the  _royals_. I'm not sure of his relation to them. Maybe they were friends, maybe they wasn't. 

I thought more about yesterday. That fucking heart in the tiny bottle freaked me out. I could hear it beating loudly. I didn't think the others knew either or heard it. The constant beating that drilled it's way into my brain. Shaking my head, I took a deep breath in. I didn't need to psych myself up over something silly. Though what Noah did was a dick move. For such a tough guy he sure is sensitive. While we're here, I just want to look after my younger brother. Just like Jan said. If anything happened to Noah, I wouldn't forgive myself, nor would Jan forgive me. I looked around again before opening the drawer in the bedside table. Maybe I could get some reassurance from Laura or even hear Jan's voice again. 

Feeling around for my phone, that I knew was there from yesterday, I couldn't find it. I looked into the drawer and it wasn't fucking there. I started getting annoyed. First they take my clothes, then they take my phone. Now what do they want? What are they going to take from me next? Walking over to the chest of drawers, I pulled out the horrible clothing and walked out of the room. I couldn't care for how much of mess it looked, I just wanted to take it out on something. The people here looked like good punching bags. I stopped myself before I could get anymore of these thoughts. So far they had treated us like equals, gave us bountiful amounts of food. Took us in as their guests. No questions asked. 

I was so angry all of a sudden. So when I bumped into someone, I didn't dare hold my tongue. "Watch the fuck where you're going." I snapped. A second later after those words had so freely left my mouth was I shoved up against the wall. I looked over who had pinned me to such a place. Instead of feeling any anger to this person, I was stuck in my place. Their blue eyes were so mesmerising. It was like staring into the depths of the ocean. They analysed me. What was so confusing about me. "You say your words with such disdain but you don't mean them. I would know if you did because I could easily crush you like a bug." his voice was low as he threatened me. His accent was also thick. The last bit of his sentence didn't make sense. How would he know if I meant what I said. 

He chuckled. It was deep and seemed to rumble in his chest. He dipped his head licked up the side of my neck before nipping at it. A hand went over my mouth as his teeth kept on nipping at my tender skin. I could feel his hips clash with mine. Was it his doing or was it mine? When he pulled back, a charming smirk was bestowed on his lips. Keeping his eyes locked onto my lips, he licked his and I found myself doing the same. Another chuckle reverberated from within him. It sent shivers up my spine. As he saw my action, a toothy grin broke out before he leaned in really close. Close enough to kiss me. The hand that had previously covered my mouth rested on my shoulder and slowly massaged it's way down my body. 

"Fuck." a breathy moan left my throat as his fingers traced over my abs. How was this guy managing to get me like this? Our hips clashed once more before the wandering hand cupped my cock through the sweatpants I was wearing. "You like this." he stated. I nodded and tipped my head back as he pressed a kiss to my jaw. He rubbed once before placing his hand against the wall near my head. I heard him swear as his hips rubbed into mine. This was just as pleasurable for him as me. I could feel it. I could feel the tightness of his slacks. I whimpered and had to grip his waist to steady myself. He's making me weak just by some simple touches.

His blue eyes were closed and he pushed harder against me. His brows furrowed as his grip on my hip seemed to tighten. "You did this to me." he growled. Did he hate me? Is that why he's doing this? Is he punishing me for how he feels? I was confused when he stopped. I felt as though my blood was on fire, that little jolts of electricity was flowing through me. "Please..." I murmured thrusting my hips against his. His deep blue eyes opened again and a devious smirk came onto his face. I didn't like the look of that. He leaned in like he was going to kiss me again. Not that his lips ever touched mine for a single time. He ran his thumb over my bottom lip before flicking his eyes to mine and back down to my lips. He nipped at my bottom lip. I closed my eyes ready to be kissed. 

I felt his presence dissipate from my body. His words still lingered as though they were being whispered against my skin. "Nederlendere are easy to tease." he murmured and when I opened my eyes, his body was retreating down the halls as if our encounter never happened. "The fuck was that?" I asked myself. I was very confused on how I should be feeling about this. I mean he's clearly just turned me on and left. I'm sure I'm supposed to be more angry than I am at this guy. I won't deny that Fang is very attractive. There was a couple of voices chatting and a resounding pair of footsteps. More than a pair. Two people. I saw Jia Long and Yong Soo turn round the corner. I'm glad I'm wearing sweat pants otherwise this would be uncomfortable. Wait a minute. If I was in a stupid old outfit during dinner, how did I wake up in sweatpants and shirtless. Someone must've changed me after I sporadically fell asleep at the table yesterday. I can't think straight. I'm not really having many pure thoughts at the moment. "Hi Kenneth." greeted Yong Soo. I panicked. 

"Nothing happened! I swear!" I retorted. They looked confused for a moment. "You looked flustered are you sure you're okay?" asked Jia. I nodded. "I-I'm fine." I stammered. I spaced out as I recalled the events that happened not too long ago. I felt my cheeks burn. The feeling of my cock stirring in my sweatpants made me realise how much I needed to sort this out. I craved for his touch again. "Sorry! I really have to go. Catch up to you at lunch." I said hurriedly before making my escape. By the time I had gotten into the bathing room, I was panting and I felt as though I couldn't hold myself back. I threw my clothes down onto the small bench before pulling down my sweats. I gripped the wall behind me as I thrust up into my hand. He fucking frustrated me. 

I couldn't help but touch myself to the thought of him. What he'd probably look like on his knees sucking and...  "Oh god." I groaned as I sped up the pace of my hand. How dare he leave me this way. How dare he walk off like nothing ever happened. I couldn't hold back my moans as tensed up and came all over my torso. I braced myself and started to steady my breathing. There was footsteps and I couldn't exactly scramble to get into water. There was none in the baths so I couldn't just hop in and wash off my cum before anyone else saw. I still leaned against the wall with my head back and eyes closed. "No kidding. You really did have to go." mused Yong Soo. I felt mortified that they saw me like this; all vulnerable and fuck, my mind wandered towards Fang. I wonder if he's done the same or is he struggling with it. I guess he doesn't have any time to release because he's the cook. Well one of them. 

"Wanna taste?" I asked joking about with them as I lifted my cum covered hand up towards them. Jia Long made a really cute looking disgusted face while Yong Soo just laughed. "I'll pass." he responded. We waited for the baths to fill up once again. "So how's it going?" I asked. I mentally scolded myself. I've seen them everyday. What new thing was going to happen during the space of a few hours. "Nothing much. What was with you and earlier?" asked Yong Soo. Damn, I hoped that they wouldn't have brought that up. "Someone must've gotten you all hot and bothered for you to well jizz yourself." declared Yong Soo. I groaned. "No one did anything." I retorted. Could we just move again from the fact that I had a boner. All guys get it. Nothing out of the ordinary. "What was it then if you are not fucking with one of the girls here." said Jia Long. I cringed a tiny bit when he said fucking the girls. Did he only think of me as a guy who'd just go after girls. "Wet dream." I suggested. Why couldn't I sound sure of my answer. "We'll get back to you later about this. First of all Emil and Noah need to hear about this." joked Yong Soo. If I could die of embarrassment then this would be the moment. 

When the water had finally filled the tubs, we got in. Yong Soo and Jia Long were sharing. I had one big tub all to myself. I cleaned myself off of everything and relaxed for a moment or two. 

"I'm going to go now. See you when you're at the dining table." remarked Yong Soo taking his leave. Jia Long left shortly after. I cupped some water in my hands and splashed it on my face. I slicked my hair back and took a deep breath. It hasn't even been two weeks and I'm already bored as hell in this castle. The people here who I want to talk to aren't around enough to talk. Or they supposedly can't.

I dried myself and pulled on my fresh clothing. I gripped one of the sinks and looked in the mirror. I can do it. I can manage 7 more days until I get to go back to Holland and relax for the rest of the summer. No more weird castles. No more weird people and certainly no more hot Norwegians. Fuck. I calmed myself down and walked upstairs with a smile on my face. Might as well have this smile for the next 7 days that I'm here. Walking up the stairs, I can't help but hear whispering. Something about Vladimir. Their so called King that we're supposed to kneel down and kiss at his feet.

I'm just tired of everything that was going on here.Just no interactions. The whole argument with my brother. The fact that these people took our brother from us. They took Amara from me and my other siblings. I felt angry. I felt that surge of anger come back. I'm normally so composed. What changed? I never got angry this quick. Especially not over something like this or a something that's really a nothing. In a fit of anger, I punched the wall in front of me hoping that doing that would make these negative feelings repress once more. I pushed my hair back again. The stray hairs flattening down. I turned around the corner to go up to my room and they were there. That Norwegian that riled me up earlier and a dark haired girl. I felt like they were talking about me. Everyone who's came to the castle. I was livid and I needed to calm down before the breakfast at 10. My guesses were that it was around 9 in the morning.

That gives me an hour. I sprinted up the stairs and past the two that were standing at the top of the stairs. I just needed to get to my room. I needed to be in solitude for a while. I finally got to my room and slammed the door. Screaming out, I felt the anger ebb away at what was left of my positive feelings. It's been 7 days here already. 7 days of hell. The same routinely things. Breakfast at 8. Lunch at 12. Dinner at 7. Get up, get washed, sit in silence. I took out my gel, glad that those pale freaks haven't taken that away from me. I scooped a little bit up onto my fingers and smothered it on my hands before making sure my hair stayed slicked back. I'm glad there wasn't a mirror in my room. Jan always told me how much I looked like Amara.

I closed my eyes and grounded myself to the things around me. Stay positive. Stay focused. Anger is beyond you. I meditated for a little while. Calming down. I looked down at my hand; only now feeling the pain that I caused myself. I walked through the halls back to the dining room. One suited for around 30 people. This whole place was suited for more than there actually were in the castle at the moment. I opened the doors and everyone stared at me. Especially that guy with the ocean like eyes. I ignored their stares and sat down at the table. I scouted out the table for Amara and found him just solemnly eating his breakfast. Why hasn't he come to me or Noah to talk to us. I looked further along and spotted Vik. Why hasn't he spoken to us for the week that we've been here? I clenched my hand around my knife. Oh how I wish I could just... Deep breaths Kenneth. Deep breaths and calm thoughts.

This whole thing was bullshit. I felt like shouting at everyone. I also felt like crying a whole lot too. "Hey, are you okay?" asked Emil from my left side. "Ja, just perfect." I responded through gritted teeth. The rage within me felt burning. It was like it was trying to dig it's way out from inside me. Emil didn't say anything else but I suppose he would ask me when he can get me alone. Though by that point, he would've probably heard of my embarrassing moment from the Asian brothers. I finished my food and leaned back in my chair. I grabbed my arm and held it there. What's with all these negative feelings? I'm not used to them. Aleksandar stood there at the end of the table where Vladimir sat. Green eyes burning with some sort of pent up anger. I swear this guy has a superiority complex.

Suddenly, his eyes stared into mine. Something akin to a sick grin graced his face. He's up to nothing good and I don't want to find out what that would happen to be. Once Emil finished his meal, he turned to me. I knew what he was going to do. What he was going to ask of me. I got up and left as a few others left. I didn't care if that green eyed male full of venom was watching me. When I was out in the hall, I found myself walking with Emil back to the stairs. "What's wrong?" asked Emil. I shrugged. "Everything. I hate it here. I want to go home. I just want to be home in Holland back with my brothers and sister." I responded. Might as well. Nothing really gets past Emil. He's observant like that.

"It's not even been two weeks." responded Emil. Wait a minute.... Wait a fucking minute... It's been a week. "I need to go. I'll chat to you later Emil." I stated before getting up and once again running through the halls up to my room. I finally made it and looked around the room that should've been messy. It was tidy again. Back in pristine condition. Flinging the door of the wardrobe open, I no longer saw my case. Just old fashioned clothes and shoes. I checked the bedside table's drawer for my passport and plane ticket back home. I bought one for today. Me and Noah were supposed to be leaving today. There was nothing there apart from a note.

I took up the yellowed parchment and stared at the inked letters on the page.

_**YOU CAN'T LEAVE.** _

What do you mean I can't leave? I want to fucking leave. I want to go home. I felt that horrible constricting feeling building up. Laura is always here to calm me. I don't have her here to do that. I couldn't slow down my breathing and I felt the hotness of the tears as they slid down my skin. "Please let me leave." I sobbed. I scrambled around for my phone. It should've been with my socks. I didn't trust the look of the people here. It wasn't here. I took out all the socks. "Please be here, please." I pleaded to nothing but myself. I tried the other drawers too. It's not there.

My breathing was choppy as I tried to calm myself down. I sat on the middle of the bed against the headboard. The whole room seemed to of felt like it was twisting. Just like my insides. Twisting in ruthless knots. I want it to stop. I want this feeling to stop. I darted my eyes around the shifting room. The room full of mess. The room blurred by my tears. It no longer felt safe. It felt like a trap. There was a knock on the door and I whimpered. I put my hands over my ears and kept my eyes tightly closed. Go away, just go away. I couldn't control the shaking, I couldn't control my sobbing, I couldn't control anything. I didn't know when but I was pulled into a hug. "Please..." I pleaded with whoever this was. I just wanted to leave. I didn't want to stay here anymore. Not with these people. Not with those who silently judge. I can't take it.

Gentle shushing was heard. "Ken, can you hear me?" asked the person. I just cried harder, my eyes were stinging from all the tears and my throat felt sore. "Kenny. Please listen to me." pleaded the person. They got their hands either side of my face and made me look into their eyes. "Kenny? Kenny? Kenny just breathe for me please. you're not breathing and you're going to hurt yourself." they murmured wiping away the tears from my face. I tried to breathe but the oxygen just kept getting stuck at such a little intake. "That's it. Slowly. Copy me." they said and I focused on matching my breathing to theirs. I didn't know how long it was but when I could finally completely stop being in the mode that I was, I saw Noah looking at me with a teary smile. "Don't cry." I muttered wiping away the stray tear on my younger brother's face. "I'm sorry about when we had the argument. I'm sorry for those times I've been a dick. Just please don't ever scare me like that again." he said with a wavering voice.

"I'm sorry for scaring you, I'm sorry Noah." I responded in a hoarse voice. Noah picked up the yellowing page and looked at the writing. Especially the bit I seemed to have missed at the top of the page. "13th of August." he muttered. That was the date? Today's date? We've been here for three weeks. I felt an abrupt wave of serenity wash over me. "Come on." I stated. I gripped Noah's wrist and walked out of my room. I didn't care. I was leaving. If I don't feel safe here then I'm not letting my 16 year old brother stay in a place like this. Not now, not ever. We finally made our way to the two large front doors. This was out. This was the way to a worry free life. I pulled the heavy door open enough for me and Noah to slip through. I was surprised none of the servants here were bustling around with their supposed jobs. I saw the winding road that led towards society. Towards people who'd talk constantly. I couldn't stand the little talks here and there. It didn't feel right. 

Noah stopped. "Noah?" I questioned turning to face him. "Is it right to leave Amara here?" he asked. There was that scared little boy I used to know. "We can come back to get him. We just need to go at the moment. Okay Noah?" I asked trying to make it seem okay. He nodded and followed me again as we tried running down the road. The gates weren't open but we could climb them. I gave Noah a boost for him to get started before following him up the gates. We can be free again. This was it. We could beg for money, food or water. If we had to then we'd walk all the way from here to Holland. Suddenly we ran head first into an invisible wall. What? I questioned myself. Surely I'm imagining things. I tried to put my hand out but I couldn't. Something really strange is going on here. 

There was crunching of the gravel and my brother and I turned to see the two guards standing there. Without warning, they picked us up like we were nothing. "Put us down." I snapped. This just spelled danger if the guards were coming to get us. Noah looked scared. He looked like a tiny little kid again. I gave up trying since this one that was carrying me seemed to ignore me. We were carried back into the castle. There was no chance of escape.

When we were let go, it was in the throne room. "These two tried to escape. Your majesty." said one of the guards bowing his head. Vladimir sat in the chair with his stupid black crown and his stupid onyx cape. Looking all amused as he just gazed at us. "My, my. I didn't think it'd be you or your brother. Interesting. Things are going the opposite to how I had predicted." mused the Romanian. I sneered. He was nothing but a kid in a grown up's body playing dress up and make believe. Then I took note of what he said. What did he mean predicted? What did he mean by he didn't think it's be us? I was confused. 

He got up off of the throne and stalked towards us, a dark look gleaming in his eyes. "Tell me Kenneth. Why did you do this? This is your second offence against my rules. It's simple really. I don't ask for very much. I just ask for order and respect." he started looking down on me like I was some sort of peasant. "Honestly Ken, can I call you Ken, I just want some more friends. Now. What shall we do for you on your second offence?" asked Vladimir. I couldn't move my eyes from his. Somehow he seemed to make me stay just as I am without doing anything. Why?

The so called King seemed to be thinking of something before he let go of me and walked over to my brother. As quick as you like, he had captured my brother's lips in his own. "Get away from my brother!" I shouted at him. How dare he! Vlad backed off and gave a kind smile for someone who seemed so cunning.

_"I know what. I'm going to give you another chance to redeem my trust in you. Can you play the game properly?"_


	11. XI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> BEWARE, there is some gore in this scene!

I walked back and forth before my throne. I just had to sort something out. That Kenneth had tried to escape and I couldn't let that happen again. They've been out for a week while I tried to think of a plan. Nothing just seemed to cut it. I underestimated them. They were smart. "Your sire?" asked a voice. I looked up to see Ilya. He stood there in a pristine suit and looked calm. "Yes?" I asked getting annoyed that there wasn't a plan at all. "What do you plan to do with the food?" the young Russian asked. I huffed. "It's too soon. 3 weeks is too soon. I don't have a plan Ilya. Just go get the others. Someone'll have an idea." I responded. 

Ilya took a bow before leaving me to think of more things. I draped myself over the throne before trying to think of something I could do to those insufferable humans. Everyone had gathered into my throne room and I looked at them with scrutiny. I knew about the infidels of the castle. Those who weren't what I expected. Some were missing. One of the cooks. A butler and one of my guards. Freyja and that insufferable Dane were missing too. I decided to start anyway. "Greetings, my disciples. I have called you all here for a reason." I started. They all looked at me with arraying emotions. 

"You haven't got a plan have you?" asked Elizabeta. I clenched my jaw. "No I do not have a plan, maid. That is why I have called you all here. I need to see if you all have some good ideas." I retorted with annoyance. How dare she talk to me like I'm some little brat. My little brother climbed up onto my lap. "We could just attack them and eat them." Andrei declared with a grin. How I loved my dear little brother. He seemed too cute. Especially with that oversized jumper he insists on wearing. "Dear brother, we cannot just attack them. Some of them have magic just like us. They'll attack us and run away like mice." I responded ruffling Andrei's hair. He pouted. 

There was four of them down in the basement that I planned to keep until the others forgot about them. All of them were close knit with each other; that much I knew. I had some of the teenagers siblings here with me. Some of them seemed to possess something different within their being. I was working my way to getting closer to Lukas. His magic was strong. I intended to make him one of my guards, a weapon if you must. I wasn't sure of his younger brother. Emil... I think his name was. That kid seemed to be smart. He also was very observant of what was around him. I'm wary of how to go about him. 

The doors opened again and in came Niklas, Kaj and Gilbert. The three of them were friends. Most of those who lived here with me were friends or family to one another. Apart from Roderich and Elizabeta. They seemed to have turned into a couple. "You should've seen his face! I was making him submit to me and it was too easy." cackled Niklas. The other two laughed as well at the Norwegian's remark. Freyja and that dumb Viking entered as well. "I know you want to stalk him but you still can't eat him or mark him. Vladimir hasn't said about that." stated Freyja. The male hummed not disagreeing to Freyja's statement. 

I thought about it for a moment. "Who did you seduce Niklas?" I asked sitting up properly with Andrei still on my lap. "Amara's brother. The one that has curly hair." responded Niklas. I smirked as a plan suddenly formed in my head. "I have an idea." I announced. My disciples looked at me waiting for what I was going to say. "What's the barrier like?" I asked. "It's still there and strong my liege." responded Ludwig. My smirk turned into a grin. "What of their suitcases and electronics?" I asked. They all looked confused as to where I was going with this. 

"Confiscated and locked away." answered Kaj. "Good. We're going to seduce them, we're going to pretend to be interested in them to get them to relax more. Otherwise they're going to shut us out." I told them. Most of them looked eager. Freyja however turned her back to me and started to walked towards the door. I nodded to Ludwig and he hastily blocked her from leaving. I knew she'd be the weakest person here. "No, no that isn't a good idea." I muttered. I mean it was but not at the moment. "First we're going to need a small sacrifice or two so we can show them what power we really hold." I stated. Few of them looked like they would go along with this plan but I'd force them to. They have no power against me.

Freyja obviously was disagreeing to my plan for us to conquer them one by one. "Freyja..." I warned. She turned around to face me. The people in front of me parted and made a small path from her to me. I beckoned her closer and she sneered. I would go closer to her then. I got up, shooing Andrei away from me and took a few steps forwards.

"I do not heed your warnings. You've told me time and time again that what you do is to keep us fed. As you have found out for some time, that we're capable of living off of normal mundane food and not blood. I know what you have in mind Vladimir. I know of the sick secrets that you keep to yourself. I know you more than you know yourself." she started. I rolled my eyes. I was still taller than her. Most of us were taller than her but just like that dumb Dane she believed in keeping true to her Viking blood. I scowled. "Hold your tongue child." I snapped at her. Freyja glared at me. 

I wanted to laugh at how cute she looked. I wanted to speak to her like one does to a baby. I had to stay intimidating though. I had to show her that I was a King and not one to be messed with. "I am no child. I will not take part in slaughtering children. Not like you." she snapped. Her anger was one of her weaknesses. I found that out when she had easily grown angry with me. Though Vikings are ruthless and tend to get angry over nothing. When she came here though, oh how she behaved. So perfect and lady like. Her anger dwindled down but I do not hesitate in knowing that her temper is still explosive at times. I watched as she walked away. Mathias tried to stop her but she avoided him. The doors were still blocked by Ludwig. Gilbert had joined him when Freyja started her little temper tantrum. 

"Do not think to get anywhere with Ludwig still there." I remarked. She was silent. "Oh and another thing. I hope Icarus reaps your entire being, your majesty." she snarled. I started to stride towards that ungrateful little urchin and put her in her place. Before I could get to her though, I saw her vanish. Curse her abilities. I calmed myself down before turning to the rest of my underlings. I grinned to them after turning around to face them. "Freyja will miss out on the lovely expressions of those who are staying here. Please find yourself something to do while you wait for us to begin." I remarked. "I'll start placing notices in our guests' rooms." remarked Yuri before vanishing. I made myself appear in the dungeons. 

Not many knew of the way down here. I recalled how little the prisoners fought. "Greetings." I murmured to the four that were chained up. The two children looked miserable. Just how I liked them, pumping full of hot blood and sour expressions on their faces. "Get away from our kids." snapped the Finnish man. I scoffed. "You have no right to treat a King like that. Just be glad I didn't kill you to begin with." I responded. I knew it was childish to get into an argument but I couldn't help it. I was a bit childish now and then. That's what made me a great King. The tall one didn't speak much but I knew he would be useful at some stage. Maybe I could barter with Icarus. He'd probably find use of this near sighted human. 

I crouched down and took one of their children's faces into my hands. The ginger kid glared at me. I gripped harder and assessed him. I could feel his veins full of what I desired. I assessed the other one. He looked like someone I had encountered with a few years ago while on the black market. Though the blue eyes reflected fear. So he was weaker. "Do not touch them." remarked the Swede. I laughed. "So the giant speaks." I mused before unlocking the chains. The kids didn't run from me. They stayed in fear of what would happen. They knew what would happen if they disobeyed. "I'm going to need the little vermin for a small demonstration." I cooed as I gripped the back of the children's necks. I walked them up the stairs and out of the dungeon. "Let us go King Jerk." remarked little blondie. I laughed. How amusing. The little shits thought they could stand up to me. 

When I had arrived with them in the throne room, I let go of them. They wouldn't be going anywhere. Especially not out of the throne room. They have more adults watching them like a hawk that me alone. I doubt that they'd try something. Yuri had returned. "I've informed the guests that they were needed immediately in the throne room my liege." Yuri announced. He bowed and stood up again just like the good little servant he is. "You have my gratitude Yuri." I remarked. I pushed one of the kids over to Ludwig and the other to Gilbert. At least they will not let them go. I prepared myself for the small speech I was going to give the oh so lovely guests. Hopefully this'll get their blood pumping and they'd be much easier to manipulate and obey to my every rule. 

I want to make them my pawns. The doors opened and I smiled as my lovely guests came into the room. "Good evening! I brought you all here for a special reason." I announced. "Take a seat." remarked Alexandar. I glanced at him before ignoring him. I'd get rid of him later if he continues to be cocky. I'm sure there's use for him with Icarus. The chairs appeared behind the guests and they sat down. I eyed them all before taking the brats and shoving them forwards. Some of the guests' eyes widened. Lukas and his little brother almost looked as if they were going to jump right out of their seats. 

* * *

 

_Walking through the halls, I started admiring the paintings. I bumped into someone. More like they gripped my arms and pulled me against the wall. "EMIL!" they voice in panic. I glanced over the mystery man and saw that it was Kenneth. He looked like he hadn't slept for a couple of days. "What?" I asked. Kenneth looked all around before settling his eyes on me. Even then he seemed on edge and jittery. Kenneth is never like this. "Emil please listen to me." he said. "I am, I am." I reassured him. "They're crazy. Vladimir's crazy." his words were rushed as he looked around again._

_I furrowed by brows and felt concerned for my friend. "What do you mean?" I asked. Kenneth shook his head. "How long do you think you've been here?" he asked me. Honestly has he been smoking something he shouldn't be? "A week." I responded. Kenneth shook me vigorously. This wasn't the Kenneth I knew. Something happened to him and he wasn't telling me. "No." he responded firmly. It was like he was talking to a child. An ignorant little child. "No, Emil. We've been here for almost four weeks." he stated. I couldn't believe him. There was no way that we've been here for almost four weeks. Lukas only said two weeks and then we were leaving._

_Kenneth latched onto my wrist and started dragging me towards my room. "Kenneth stop." I muttered loud enough for him to hear. He ignored me. It wasn't long before we were inside of my room. "Explain your madness." I snapped. He was putting me on edge and I didn't need that. "Emil, I will. From the beginning." remarked Kenny before sitting down. I sat opposite them._

_I made a motion for him to hurry up. If anything Kenneth was doing something he shouldn't be and that's why he would be in trouble. "So you remember the dinner right?" asked Kenneth. I nodded. "Why wouldn't I?" I asked him. Kenneth sighed. "Our dinner was laced with sedatives. We were put to sleep for 3 weeks." He said simply. I nodded and tried to remember. I do recall feeling very tired after eating. That doesn't change anything. A note fell from the ceiling and between us. I snatched it up before Kenneth could and read over it. I looked up at Kenny and into those wild greeny blue eyes. "King Vladimir wants us. It's urgent." I remarked and put the small note to the side._

That led up to now. Gripping the seat underneath me, I watched on as Vladimir pushed Peter and Erland forwards. I came to a sudden realisation. If they were still here after all this time, then that means Tino and Berwald never left. It also means that Kenneth was right the whole time about being out for a few weeks. "Now I need to make it very clear." he started. Make what clear? I asked myself. Who knows. "I have decided to come clean to you all. We all have." he chimed. Has he been so dishonest? I looked around the familiar faces in the room. They all looked harmless. "What we have here is two special volunteers." announced Vladimir gripping my nephews' shoulders.

"Let go of me." remarked Peter struggling against Vladimir's grip. Erland was pushed over to one of the guards. "Now you get to watch." remarked Vlad laughing. "So as I was saying. We have two special volunteers. One of them has so kindly offered to perform the experiment with me... us. Now if you look around the room, you'll notice that everyone is gathered here. I'm going to unleash the secret that we all hold." Vladimir gave a speech and kept on talking. He was droning on and on and now reminded me of the Joker. I tried to get up. I wanted to leave. It was no use of me being here. I couldn't. Somehow I was stuck to the chair and I couldn't move a single muscle.

Vladimir removed his cape and crown before placing them onto the throne. He pushed some hair away from his face and grinned. One of the Russian twins handed him a knife. It was sharp and it glinted in the light. What did he need a knife for? Holding up Peter's arm, he looked around the room one last time. With no remorse, he put the blade against Peter's wrist and cut. It was slow and I couldn't lift my hands to block out Peter's crying and yelling. I was mortified. How could he do such a thing to a child. An innocent little child. Sure Peter got on my nerves but he was still my family.

I glanced over at Erland. Vladimir smeared the blood all over his hand. Walking over to Erland, Vlad smeared some of the blood onto his face and then faced us. "The thing is... If you can't already tell.. Which you won't because you're all too dumb to realise. You are surrounded by very bloodthirsty vampires. And you're staring right at the King of them." remarked Vladimir in a condescending manner. Something akin to fear settled in my bones as I watched him sink his teeth into Peter's flesh. I closed my eyes tightly as a resounding crack rang out through the very spacious room and seemed to echo. I felt sick to my stomach. "LOOK!" shouted Vladimir. His voice no longer holding the childish tone as it did earlier. "LOOK AT HIM!" bellowed Vladimir. It was as though those words were meant for me. Of course they wasn't. I presume others had closed their eyes or looked away from the horrific scene before us. I opened my eyes a little bit and my eyes went straight to Erland.

No one was holding him now. He was crying and sitting on the floor. His body wracked with sobs while he rocked back and forth. I wouldn't blame him. He's just seen his brother being murdered in cold blood. I didn't want to look but my eyes couldn't help it. Trailing up Vladimir's blood soaked arm. The white shirt he wore was now stained crimson. I trailed further up his arm and his hand was wrapped around Peter's little throat. I wanted to look away from the scene but I couldn't. I could stray my eyes away from the way Peter's cold, dead body hit the floor. A resounding smack rang out. "See... Do not disobey me and we'll be on good terms." snarled Vladimir. I switched my gaze to the others in the room.

All of them looked like they were holding back from feasting on the corpse. Some of them looked away though. I didn't know why I wasn't crying. Probably the shock of what I've seen stopping me from taking it all in. "You may leave." chimed Vladimir. I felt my body lighten and I ran out of there. Shortly followed by everyone else. If everyone in that room was a Vampire then the girl I saw a few weeks ago wouldn't be one. She's still human. I didn't like the fact that she was part of the supposed royals and still a human. What were they getting from her?

The friendships I've made with Kaj and Niklas seemed nothing to me now. They were monsters. They would probably feast on my blood the first chance they got. If they didn't then, why would they do it now? A reasonable voice in the back of my head try to reassure me that this wasn't the case of Master says, underlings do.

It all made sense now. The odd way of talking, the old clothes, living in a castle. Even the odd body language. They've been around for centuries. It also explained why Vladimir had contact with the Devil. Perhaps he was made by the Devil himself to cast havoc on the lands. I shook my head. That couldn't be it. I had to stop thinking so irrationally. Everything seemed to blow out of proportion. The letter, the disappearances; the ethereal beauty of everyone here. The whole situation seemed like another movie or game. The only thing different was that this was real life.

I didn't know where I was going. My body just seemed to be on autopilot. It only dawned on me when I arrived in the familiar place that I had actually been walking. I overlooked the misty gardens. The maze in the middle seemed to be out of a horror movie. I rubbed my eyes hoping to get the image of Peter out of my head. Maybe Vladimir was the one who.... I lost my train of thought. There was so many stereo types of Vampires out there. Cold blooded killers who could only step out as soon as the sun went down. Or some recent ones of them sparkling and living off of animal blood. I tried so hard to try and pin point what stereotype they fit best. Some parts of the myths were true. Them having immortality and of course the ethereal beauty. Even magic.

The world started swirling. I felt faint. "Emil?" asked a voice. It was silvery and light. It soothed me a little bit but I was still on edge with everything. Before I passed out, I saw the bottom of a dark blue dress. Was I going to die too? 


	12. XII

I walked into the kitchen. No one was there. Carefully, I set out a tray. They did not deserve to be starved. What to give them? "Freyja?" came a low voice. Instinctively I pushed whoever it was against the counter with a knife to their throat. Upon further inspection, it was only Niklas. I relaxed and put the knife down. "You startled me Niklas." I murmured. He hugged me. "I'm sorry." he whispered before pulling away. "What are you doing here anyway?" he asked. I knew I couldn't lie to him. I couldn't lie to Mathias, the Russian twins or Kaj either. They all saw through me like I was glass. 

"I wanted food." I responded simply. Maybe I could get around him by simple answers and not tell him it was for the prisoners. Those related to that Emil boy. "It's for the prisoners isn't it?" asked Niklas. I nodded. "You did the same for me when I was chained up so I wouldn't expect anything less from you." mused Nik before gathering some ingredients. He seemed tense. I knew that look of his. He was easy to read once you got to know him. "How was it?" I asked. I wanted to know what Vladimir did. I wanted to protect these people as best as I could. Even if that meant hurting Vladimir. 

He started cooking something as he retold the events of earlier. "Vladimir brought the children to the throne room where we all were. Then he proceeded to do a small speech to the guests. He used the speech to distract them from the magic ensnaring them and trapping them where they sat." he started. I frowned. I could've countered the spell and they could've been free to leave.

"So we were all waiting at the sides of the room and watching as Vladimir pushed forward one of the kids. He explained what we were to the guests and that albino boy you liked so much tried to get up. I could see it in the aura he gave off. He was panicked. So were the rest of them. I'm thinking that he wouldn't really do what he said he would. He could just bite the kid and then let him go. As soon as he had the child in his grasp, he cut up his arm and went ahead with putting the blood on his hand onto the face of the other child. Most of the guests look away after he started feeding from the kid." he explained. My heart felt painful. It felt like it was breaking. He's doing exactly what he did all those years ago. 

Niklas dished up the finished food and put it on the tray. "So the kids are still alive?" I questioned. "No. Well one of them is. The blonde one is dead. Vladimir snapped his neck and threw him down." stated Niklas cutting straight to the point. I hope that kid finds peace in the afterlife. "Vladimir slaughtered a child in cold blood. I didn't know he could be so cruel to children seeing as he has a little brother." said Niklas. We were both in the infirmary and I took some of the cleaning stuff. "What of the other child?" I asked. Niklas sighed still holding the tray of food and drinks. "He was traumatised. Vladimir still cut him up though." Niklas responded. I gathered up some other necessary equipment. "I'll be right there. Wait up for me okay." I murmured. He nodded and in a couple of seconds all that was left of his presence was black sparkles in the air. 

I appeared in the library not a second later in front of the book I'd read to little Andrei. It wasn't even a minute before I was standing with Niklas in the dungeon. All three of them looked emaciated. "Please stay away from us." whimpered one of the adults. I knelt before them. "I am no threat to you. I just want to help." I murmured softly. I sat there for a minute or two so they could get used to my presence. "What are your names?" I asked. They all looked very upset. I wouldn't blame them. They lost a son and have one that is afraid of his every waking moment. 

"Tino." remarked the brown eyed male. I smiled. "Berwald." responded the taller male. I nodded. And looked at the chains on their limbs. I sighed. Vladimir really didn't want them to be let out. I wouldn't have them down here a single minute after I help them. They deserve a room. They deserve the right to be treated like people. That is the single thing I learned over the years. Everyone needs to be treated equally. No one is better or worse than others. Only their actions can be defined as wrong or right. 

Niklas placed down the tray next to me and went off. It would be worse for him if he was caught helping me. I thanked him before he left. "Let me get these cuffs off of you." I murmured and reached out for the metal. Tracing my fingers across the metal cuffs, I chanted a few words and they came undone. I did the same to the other adult and placed the food down in front of them. I undone the shackles on the small child and sat in front of him. "Has he been speaking?" I asked his parents. Surely he would've said something when he came down here. 

Tino shook his head and I smiled softly before turning to the child. I reached out slowly towards the spaced out boy and he flinched. _Vladimir what have you done to this innocent soul?_ I asked myself. "You should leave him if he's scared." Remarked Berwald. I shook my head. "Don't worry Mister Berwald. I've experience with children who have been harmed. It'll take him some time to start trusting people again but I can assure you that he'll be okay in the end." I responded. I knew they were worried for their only son. "Where' Peter?" asked Tino. So that's who was missing. I take it that that was the boy who Vlad murdered. 

"I'm sorry for your loss." I gave them my condolences. They deduced that Vlad had killed one of their sons. "Did you know?" asked Berwald. "I didn't until Niklas told me." I whispered. They heard me though. I couldn't say much to them. I turned back to the child. 

"Elskan, can you hear me?" I asked softly. The best thing to have is patience when dealing with something like this. I smiled once he nodded. Good so I can tell him what I'm going to do so he won't freak out. "Elskan, I'm going to clean you off and feed you but first I need you to trust me to help you." I murmured. I could feel the gazes of his parents on me. The little boy lifted his gaze up to me. My heart strings pulled at the sight of him. Odin bless him, he's terrified. The poor little one. I waited until the boy stood up and I knew he was putting faith in me. These things can be very scary to a small child. Especially to ones who are easily influential. 

I took in the boy's appearance. Completely soaked in blood and dirt. "Can you grab that tray please?" I asked Tino. Tino nodded and picked up the tray. Berwald stood close to him in a protective manner. "Elskan, can I pick you up?" I asked the boy. It's okay if I can't. I can just hold his hand. With no words, he held his arms up. I could see his face contort in pain as he did that. Carefully I picked up the young child and hugged him close to my chest. With Berwald already placing his hand on Tino's shoulder, I touched Tino's arm and in a blink of an eye, we were in a lavish looking room. "I can tell you are both very tired. Please take this time to sleep." I murmured. I motioned to the bed. A smaller bed was at the opposite side of the room. 

"I'll bring back this little sweetie as soon as I've got him cleaned up." I promised them. They trusted me enough. Hesitantly Tino nodded. With their permission, I walked out of their room and towards one of the upper bathrooms. I still don't understand why our guests were told to use the old wooden tubs in one of the basement areas. I put down the medical supplies and picked up a towel and smaller towel. Running the bath nice and warm, I helped the boy into the porcelain tub once he was undressed. Rolling up my sleeves, I dipped the smaller towel into the warm water and lifted up his arm.

When I cleared away the dried blood, I saw the extent of the damage inflicted. I will need to have a word with Vladimir about this. His arms and body were clean of the blood and grime and I moved onto his face. In a feather light grasp, I gripped his jaw and turned his face towards me. "What is your name little one?" I asked softly. As I wiped away some of the blood. I didn't mind waiting until he was ready to respond. "Erland." he responded. I smiled as I cleaned his face of the blood. Frowning upon further inspection, I saw dark bruises in the shape of finger marks.

"Erland, I'm sorry he hurt you. I too understand the extent of his wrath." I murmured to the child before getting the shampoo. Such luxuries were bought for us by Kaj and whoever went out monthly to get out food and other things. Frothing up the shampoo in his hair, I smiled. I can remember the days I used to help my Mother with cleaning my younger siblings. It was blissful silence between us as I washed Erland's hair. It was sad to see those childish blue eyes so dull. Lifting him out of the bath, I wrapped the towel around him and let him dry off his body as I drained the bath. 

When I turned around, he was wrapped up in the fluffy towel. I couldn't keep myself from smiling at how adorable he looked. I lifted him up again and placed him on the counter next to the sink. "I'm going to clean your wounds now. We don't want them getting worse." I murmured lifting up the cleaning liquid. "I'm sorry this is going to sting." I softly muttered as I lifted up his arm. There was many small cuts and on his right arm there was a rather large nasty looking one. All of these are going to need stitches. "Do you like magic?" I asked. I needed to distract him as I disinfect and stitch up his cuts. 

Erland silently nodded. I thought of a scene and lifted my hand up. Blowing on the sparkles in my hand, it transformed into a small scene. For a moment I thought I saw a glimpse at the real Erland. It was nice to see. Just like I wanted, it distracted him from what I was doing. Looking up again after making quick work of his stitches, I watched him watch the ghostly figures that played out a scene with a soft smile. As soon as the magic disappeared, he went back to no emotion. Erland watched me as I wrapped the gauze around his cuts. I wrapped the bandage on top and stuck it down with medical tape. "There we go. All sorted." I muttered with a half smile. 

Looking at me with those blue eyes, I couldn't help but feel attached to him in a sisterly way. "Let's go get you dressed okay?" I asked. He nodded and I picked him up and teleported to my bedroom. In one of my drawers was a small set of pyjamas and another outfit. Ones that I bought in memory of one of my younger brothers. Something I thought he might've worn if he were alive today. I dressed Erland and looked over him. He looks much better without all of that grime on his face. I picked up one of the creams to help heal his bruises and rubbed it softly into the bruises on his face and arms. 

When I was finished, I smiled. Such a handsome young man. Parents must be proud of raising someone like him. Without warning, Erland threw his arms around me and started crying. Quickly wrapping my arms around him and bringing him into a hug, I let him cry. "Elskan... It's going to be alright." I cooed. Still he shed tears. I didn't mind. It's only to be expect from someone who's just gone through something very traumatic. This is why I was learning to be a healer all those years ago. I was very good with medicines and what they now call psychology. Such a fancy name for looking into the thoughts of others. I walked out of the bathroom and back to the room where Tino and Berwald were sleeping. Tino was still up when I went in there. 

I sat down on what would be Erland's bed and picked up the book I had gotten for him. Flashing Tino a reassuring smile, I turned back to the task at hand. "I'm going to read you a story now Erland." I remarked. Erland shuffled around a little and made himself comfortable. "I'm going to read you a story about a little girl called Heidi." I spoke soothingly. He seemed to relax against me. Whilst I was reading him the story, I became increasingly aware of how sleepy he was. Within half of chapter three, he was sleeping soundly while clinging onto me like a little monkey. How cute... 

Putting the story aside, I lifted up Erland and pulled back the covers before placing him into the bed. I moved some of his hair out of his eyes and kissed his forehead. "Good Night litli prinsinn." I cooed before pulling away from the child's side. I summoned a dream catch and placed it above his bed to catch all of the bad dreams he may find in his slumber. 

"What is your name?" asked Tino in a hushed voice. I turned around to look at Tino. "I'm Freyja." I murmured glancing over to the sleeping boy. He looked at peace. "Was he any trouble?" asked Tino again. I shook my head. "No, he's an angel. I've bathed him, cleaned his wounds and consoled him. He's seen things that you haven't and it's going to take him a long time to get over that. So you just need patience and be very understanding with him." I explained to Tino. Tino nodded like he was taking mental notes. 

"If he wakes up crying don't grab him suddenly. Be calm and approach him slowly. It's so he won't freak out." I muttered. "You have good understanding of children despite you being so young. How old are you? I was going to guess around 17." said Tino softly. I laughed quietly. "I'm much older than you realise. So is everyone in this castle. We're much, much older than you think. I am good with children because I used to have little siblings." I murmured. Tino thanked me before I left to confront Vladimir. 

* * *

 

Walking around the halls, I bumped into somebody. Please don't let it be Vladimir. I couldn't handle facing that monster. "I'm so sorry." remarked a voice. I looked up and saw a male with blonde hair and blue eyes. Though the serious expression didn't seem to suit his face. He was there. He watched  _that monster_ do that unspeakable thing to Peter. "It's..." I tried to say it's okay but it wasn't. It will never be okay. 

"I apologise that I couldn't do anything to stop it. It wasn't the first time he's done this either." said the male. I glanced at him before starting to walk off. He walked beside me. It was kind of eerie that this guy, who looked like he should be rambunctious, was serious. "I don't care. It still doesn't make what he did excusable." I remarked curtly. 

There was a short silence. It seemed as though the stranger was stunned with my words. "I know it doesn't and I'm not saying it does. I just..." the guy trailed off his answers. I'm surprised he didn't sound offended by my tone for apparently being a royal. "I just... what?" I asked trying to prompt him on what he was going to say. I wanted to hear it. I'm sure he has an answer that I can find fault in. 

"Nevermind. Freyja told me to console you and it's not going very well." he mumbled as we turned the corner. My steps faltered and I darted my eyes over to his figure. "You know Freyja?" I asked. He smiled softly and looked like he was having a couple of memories. "Yeah. Since I found her unconscious in the woods. Anyway back to the task at hand. I was supposed to be getting you and your brother and taking you to see your family." stated the man. My eyes widened. I didn't know where Emil went after he ran out of the room but I guess I'll be seeing him there then. 

I felt relief. The others weren't hurt then. "You seem excited. I'll take you to them now." responded the man to my silence. I cleared my throat and tried to present myself better. After all first impressions mean a lot when you want to trust someone. The silence continued. "Could I possibly get your name?" asked the strange. I was a bit reluctant to share my name with someone who was just exposed as a vampire to me. "Lukas." I responded. What was a name to someone who would probably kill you with or without one. 

"Suits you." stated the stranger curtly. Charming. "Do I not get your name? After all Freyja isn't a monster and I doubt your one of the bad guys." I deduced that I could trust him for now. The stranger looked away for a moment. It was a rather strange silence. I didn't feel right. "I'm sure you've been called many names over time but I'm sure you must have one that you like in particular or that you're called now." I said with curiosity lacing my voice. He hummed and nodded. "I suppose you could call me Mathias." responded the male. What a normal name. "Suits you." I mimicked his words from earlier.

We arrived in front of a door. Mathias knocked on it. "Hello?" asked Tino as he opened the door. Immediately after looking at me, he pulled me into a hug. "I thought that monster did away with you." murmured Tino close to sobbing. When I looked around to bid goodbye to Mathias and thank him, he was no where to be seen. Strange. So can everyone use magic here? 

I scanned the room for Emil and felt my panic arise. What if Vladimir had gotten to him. What would I do if that was the case. He knows my darkest secrets and what abilities I possess. "Where's Emil?" I asked. Tino thought for a moment. "Freyja is looking after him." those words sparked my protective instincts. "He's hurt?" I asked worrying about how serious Emil's injuries were. Berwald gripped my shoulders. His gaze full of sorrow. Don't tell me those wounds won't be something that Emil could recover from. Or worse. What if Emil has been murdered? 

Berwald seemed to sense my distress before pulling me into a hug. "There's nothing to worry about. Emil is safe. Freyja explained that he passed out and hit his head against a bench in the gardens." explained Tino. I calmed down slightly. At least there was nothing serious. I looked over to Erland who was asleep. "Is he okay?" I asked. Berwald shook his head after releasing me from the hug. "He's not speaking. Freyja had kindly looked after him for a while. Dressed him, bathed him and read a story to him. I'm surprised someone as young as her knew how to look after a child." murmured Berwald. 

A dream catcher was above Erland's head as he slept peacefully. I wouldn't blame him if he was traumatised. I would be too if I saw Emil die right in front of me. "Do you know where I can find Freyja?" I asked. Tino shook his head. "She didn't say, she just left." replied Tino glancing over to Erland. I nodded and bid them goodbye. I'll visit them at some stage later. I walked out of the room and went off in search of either Mathias, Freyja or someone else who would know where Freyja is. There was a couple of people at the end of the hall. Talking about something. Both of the guys looked guilty. 

They caught a glimpse of me and started walking away. "HEY! WAIT!" I called out to them. I saw them turn a corner. When I turned the same corner, they were nowhere to be seen. Were they avoiding me for a reason? I just wanted to ask them a question and then they had to disappear on me. Maybe I'll see Emil later or tomorrow. I hope he's safe with Freyja. I gave up in search for my room so I could sleep this out. Surely we're all suffering a horrible nightmare. 


	13. XIII

I groaned as awoke. What happened? I didn't recognise the room. It was completely foreign to me. The bed I was on had satin sheets and a canopy. I pushed away the near see through curtains and got up. A pounding ache was in my head. I looked around some more. It seemed more girly. There wasn't much decoration to it. Just it seemed a lot bigger than the room I was given by the supposed Vampire King. I shuddered at the remembrance of yesterday. I guess it was yesterday. It wasn't hard to exit the room and start running. I needed to see Lukas. Or Kenneth or just anyone that wasn't one of the residents here. Surely they can't all be monsters. For all I know Vladimir could've been lying about everyone in that room being a vampire.

Running through the halls and down stairs, I couldn't help but feel paranoid. I was certain that Freyja wasn't a Vampire. She wasn't there when Vladimir said it. Finally, I made it to Lukas' room. "Lukas?" I asked after knocking on the door a few times. I was pulled into a hug. It was warm and comforting. I wrapped my arms around Lukas and marvelled in the hug for a few moments. "Were you okay with Freyja?" he asked. I furrowed my brows. I was with Freyja? Is that whose room it was. "Yeah, she told Tino and Ber that you had passed out and hit your head. You had me worried." remarked Lukas. I nodded. "I'm sorry." I mumbled. I didn't mean to make Lukas worry so much.

"It's okay. You're fine and you were in safe hands." he cooed before letting me into the room. "Tino and Berwald are alright?!" I exclaimed. That was suspicious. I thought they were missing. Lukas nodded with a small smile. "Yeah, a friend of Freyja's led me to them. They're alright. I guess a little underfed but they're fine." responded Lukas. I felt relief wash over me. They were fine. Vladimir hasn't gotten to them yet. Not yet at least. Though who's to say he hasn't murdered them overnight. "I'll take you to them after breakfast." said Lukas. Breakfast? I've been out that long that it's now time for Breakfast? Strange. 

We walked in silence to the dining room. There wasn't much to converse about. When we got there, there wasn't many other people in the dining room itself. I spotted Freyja though. And the male next to her gazed at Lukas. I couldn't tell what he thought but I'm sure it was nothing good. He didn't seem the type to like people. Then again he didn't seem the type to be silent and serious either. He was very confusing. Kenneth, Noah, Jia Long and Yong Soo had made it to the table. All of them looked like they hadn't slept. "Good morning Emil." greeted Freyja. I smiled softly. "Hey. Where is everyone?" I questioned her. Freyja looked around and was about to answer but the guy next to her beat her to it. 

"Most of them are still trying to forgive Vladimir for what he did yesterday. We don't stand by those rules of killing children. Only Vladimir does with Aleksandar and Andrei." muttered the man next to Freyja. He seemed angry. "Calm down Mathias." Freyja cooed pressing her hand to his shoulder. The newly introduced Mathias sighed and shook his head. "I won't calm down!" he declared getting up from his seat and walking out of the room.

Freyja sighed as she played with the food on her plate. "Please excuse him. He.. He has a bit of a temper." Freyja stated straightening out her posture. I eyed Lukas and found him staring at the door. In came the two guards. Both of them stood either side of the door as Vladimir entered. His black crown recently polished and the cape around his shoulders nearly touching the floor. I turned to stare at my food. Vladimir is not deserving of my gaze. "Good morning everyone!" the monster greeted. No one said a thing. I glanced quickly at the murderer and saw the manic grin on his face. 

I turned my eyes back to my food. I didn't feel like eating it. "Why aren't any of you eating?" asked Vladimir. There was a chill to his voice. I shivered at the tone of his voice and hoped that I could go home soon. I'd much rather be in England than here. There was nothing for me here. I looked up across the table at Freyja. She gazed back at me with those beautiful eyes. 'Eat.' she mouthed. I should really. I can't remember the last time I ate. Hesitantly, I lifted my spoon up to my mouth. Despite not really liking the breakfast today, I just felt so hungry after that first little bite. 

Mostly everyone was eating now. Apart from those who had not attended. Their chairs stood empty and their bowls full of cold porridge. Vladimir was eating too. Though his eyes clearly was assessing us. "You can leave once your finished." he stated simply. I was glad that I wouldn't be told to wait until everyone else had finished. Lukas and I were fairly quick at eating the food in our bowls and left the room. Not without being eyed by the two intimidating guards. I wanted to leave but I doubt they'd let me. I followed Lukas and noticed he seemed completely set on something. "What's happening?" I asked Lukas. He turned to glance back at me before facing forwards again. His long strides were easy to match. "I'm taking you to see Tino, Erland and Berwald." remarked Lukas. I sighed. He wasn't going to tell me the real reason. 

It was quiet for the remainder or our short journey. Lukas knocked on the door and it opened slightly. "Strange." murmured Lukas before pushing the door open. The room was empty. No beds, no dresser or anything else that you might find in a room. It was completely empty. "They were here yesterday. I saw them and we spoke for a bit." said Lukas. He sounded very confused. I was confused too. It was empty apart from a dream catcher that was hanging on the wall."I'm going to go and find Kenneth and Noah." I mumbled leaving him to stare at the empty room. Maybe he was hallucinating. 

I don't know where I was going to start looking for Kenneth or Noah or the others. I guess I should check again near the throne room and dining room. I guess that's where they'd probably be. Walking myself down all the halls and stairs, I made it to where I was going to start looking for my friend. Instead of seeing any of them, I heard loud painful shrieks. Maybe I should go help them. I opened the door to the throne room and everything seemed to stop. The shrieks were silenced and everyone lifted their gaze to me. Berwald and Tino were being devoured by everyone here. All apart from Freyja. 

Niklas and Kaj had their teeth stuck into Berwald's neck and shoulder. So Vladimir was telling the truth. They were Vampires. Kaj detached himself from the flesh of Ber and stood up. Blood was around his mouth and some of it spilled on his shirt. I thought they were supposed to be the good guys. "Emil... Wait." he called out. It was too late, I saw them eating my family and I ran through the halls. Once I was away from them and on my floor, I saw someone up ahead. Freyja. I'd recognise her anywhere. I was so glad to have spotted her. I gripped her wrist. "Come with me." I said hurriedly. Freyja hurried behind me as I led her to my room. 

"What's wrong?" she asked as I sat down in the middle of my bed. She sat opposite me as I tried to calm myself. I couldn't help but let the tears escape. "I saw..." I started and then hiccuped. It was hard to say. "What did you see Emil?" she asked. Her voice was calming and soft. Freyja must be good at comforting. I sobbed before I could get any other words out. Freyja grasped my hand in hers and waited patiently. "I saw them sucking the blood of Berwald, Tino and Erland." I confessed. Freyja's eyes widened and her grip tightened a little bit. "They were feasting on them?" asked Freyja her voice quiet. I nodded. 

Freyja herself looked kind of annoyed and I wondered why. "They're monsters." I said boldly. Freyja shifted a little bit but I paid no mind to it. Probably just thankful that she wasn't the one being feasted upon. "That's terrible." murmured Freyja and brushed some of my hair from my face. I nodded. "Let's hope they don't get anyone else. I'd hate for you, your brother and friends to end up dead." muttered Freyja consoling me. Her touch was light and it felt right being with her. I felt more tears build up at the thought of Lukas being next to be eaten. I ended up crying again. Harder this time. Without a second thought, I wrapped my arms around Freyja. I needed a hug and I doubt that she'd mind if I gave her one. I felt her arms wrap around me and she rested her chin on top of my head. "Shhh. It's okay." she cooed. 

"Emil. It's going to be okay. I won't let them hurt you." whispered Freyja trying to keep the energy in the room calm. I rested my head on her shoulder. "I don't believe you're like them. You can't be. You're not a vampire." I kept my voice hushed and enjoyed the hug. Freyja just hummed. "Promise?" I asked. Freyja moved slightly. "Promise you what?" she asked slightly confused. "Promise me you're not like them. Not like Vladimir." I mumbled I felt sleepy. I guess that's because Freyja was radiating heat. "Promise." she hummed. I don't know how long it was but I fell asleep hugging Freyja close to me. 

* * *

 

Vladimir stood in front of me. I was completely surrounded by everyone in the throne room. I tried to pay no mind to the three corpses that lied on the floor all mangled and full of bite marks. "Vladimir." I stated sternly. I had managed to get out of Emil's grip a few minutes after he fell asleep. That was the first hug I've had with someone human. It was nice. Vladimir laughed. I'm trying to be serious here and he laughs like a little child. 

"Freyja, Freyja, Freyja, sweetie." he cooed taking steps towards me each time he said my name. He was nearly close enough to lay his hands on me. "Don't sweetie me! You're sick. You kill children. You then devour them right where your guests could walk in." I snapped. Vladimir laughed. It echoed in the vast room and some of the others seemed to be uncomfortable. Without a warning, I was pulled against Vladimir with his hand gripping my jaw almost painfully tight. 

His red eyes gleamed with unbridled insanity. Suddenly I felt like that vulnerable teen he cornered in a forest all those years ago. "They're not guests. Their either food or potential allies. That boy that you like so much. Emil is it? He's the one that saw us earlier and I'm sure he ran to you and cried and was weak." he cooed. I turned my eyes away from Vladimir's. His intense gaze was making me worry. "Don't touch him." I snarled. Vladimir laughed again. I was a little kitten compared to a Lion. 

"HE TRUSTS YOU! HE THINKS YOUR HUMAN! THE LEAST YOU COULD DO IS TELL HIM THAT YOU'RE ONE OF US!" Vladimir raised his voice and I flinched. Vlad was never pretty when he's angry. Then again I don't think Vladimir has ever been pretty in his life. All of a sudden his face relaxed from the angry lion that I know and he grinned. Without saying anything to me, he pressed a rough kiss to my lips. "Oh you're perfect Freyja. I'm glad I keep you around." he murmured when he pulled back. I was let go and I dragged my hand over my mouth. Disgusting. I didn't want to be kissed by him. Not again. 

I'd rather kiss Niklas than Vladimir. At least then I know it's not going to be borderline abusive. He chuckled. "Oh, I love you. I do Freyja. You've just given the perfect opportunity to get my plan underway. Emil trusts you. He thinks your human. So perfectly human. It's brilliant. So that means his friends and Lukas are going to trust you because they think you're human." explained Vladimir. He was too happy for my liking. This wasn't good. Vladimir was still grinning when he turned to face me again. Those red eyes sparkled with a plan. 

"I want you Freyja. I want you to get close to Emil and his friends. Find out their weaknesses, their strengths. What makes them tick." murmured Vladimir. Shortly after his deranged laugh managed to escape that demon in a humans body. A hand laid itself on my shoulder. I turned my head slightly to look at who had done this. Icarus. "Do not threat Vladimir. You'll soon get more guests and some of your loyal subjects that went away on a journey." remarked Icarus. Vladimir's eyes sparkled at the thought of more food. More people he could possibly turn to create a super human race. 

Then he stopped. I knew why he stopped. "Lucius is coming back?" asked Vladimir turning to face Icarus. Icarus let go of me. "Lucius will take his return. I suggest you welcome him nicely. All grand like you normally do with everyone else." Icarus remarked with a smirk. I hate that devil but he's good at the same time. Strange. Before Vladimir could make a remark against him, Icarus held up a finger. 

"Now my sweet, this is for you. I do hope you like it." purred Icarus. I sighed. When is he going to stop giving me gifts. I took the necklace anyway and Icarus smiled. I smiled and took my leave. Icarus, when will you stop trying to woo me. It hasn't worked in a thousand years. 

I hummed as I walked down the halls alone. I should go check on Emil. Maybe his friends too. I knocked on Lukas' door. Please let him answer. "Good day Lukas." I greeted when he opened the door. He smiled slightly. "Hello Freyja. How is Emil?" asked Lukas. I sighed. "I have some bad news to tell you." I stated. Lukas suddenly turned sombre and let me in. "Is Emil hurt?" he asked voice dry. I shook my head. "It's more regarding Tino, Erland and Berwald." I mumbled. Lukas narrowed his eyes. 

"Explain." he stated dryly with crossed arms. "I was going to go to the library when Emil had found me. The poor boy looked stricken with fear. So he took me to his room and explained about what he saw. Emil saw the others and Vladimir feasting on Tino and his family." I started. Lukas looked like he had been broken for a minute or two. "Is he safe now?" asked Lukas. I nodded. "You see I promised Emil that I wasn't like Vladimir and I do not intend to go back on that. Emil will not come to any harm as long as I'm around." I said. Lukas thanked me and pulled me into a hug. He didn't seem like the sort of guy to just hug you but then again, I suppose he would if someone were looking out for his brother. 

I must really get to the library, I have a novel I must complete. "I do beg your pardon but I have to take my leave. I do hope we could have a conversation later." I said politely. Manners always are respected. "I understand. You must have things to do. I will take you up on that conversation. Just send for me and I'll be on my way." responded Lukas with a slight bow. I smiled and made myself leave. In a poof of smoke, I was in my room but as soon as I turned around from putting my necklace away, I saw Kaj. 

I glared at him. "Please refrain from trying to give me a heart attack." I murmured. Kaj just looked sad. I do not like sad people. They have wounds that take a long time to heal or a short time. I felt a wave of nostalgia fill me. My mother would be proud of how her little girl was turning out. "I'm sorry. I just thought it'd be best to come to you in terms of healing." Kaj spoke with a heavy heart. I knew he was guilty but he couldn't help the way his body cried for blood. "I know you're guilty. You must not let it chain you to the ground. Try and make peace with the guests when they will listen. I can assure you that the guilt with go away the quicker you deal with it." I diagnosed his problem and solved it quicker than needs be.

I just wanted to read a book today and I have problems arising. Not that I mind dealing with those problems. Helping out the guests and Kaj are far from being problematic. His sorrow filled eyes just gazed at me as he left in a cloud of thick smoke. 

* * *

 

Sitting around at the dining table, I took note of how everyone was tense. Emil wasn't looking up from the food on his plate and Lukas seemed defensive. Look what you've done Vladimir. You've crushed their trust in you. I noticed that one of Emil's friends wasn't here. The few extra chairs were filled with those who had been missing for a year. Lucius of course was right near Vladimir. I thought Lucius looked disgusted and uncomfortable but perhaps I was wrong. I could never tell with Lucius and it bugged me. I could tell what everyone in this room was feeling just by a single glance. I'm no mind reader but I pick up their thoughts pretty quickly by the way they're holding themselves. That and I've lived with most of these people for a very long time.

Of course Vladimir was always cocky but he seemed equally proud of his subjects for feeding earlier. "I must take my leave." I announced bitterly. Vladimir looked up at me. I looked away from his piercing gaze and instead settled my eyes on Emil. Vladimir would be stupid to try and hurt him while there was all these people. Then again he probably would do it despite there being over 30 witnesses. Without another word, I left the dining room and made my way through the halls. I should go and check up on whoever was missing. 

I was pushed against the wall with my hands pressed above my head. Those darker red eyes bore into mine. "Release me or you shall pay the price." I threatened him. His daunting laugh rang out. "You aren't as tough as you think you are Freyja. All those years locked up in here, you must be weaker than when I first met you." chimed Lucius. He leaned in real close to my neck. "You're probably even weaker since I've been away. Years upon years of you being here in Romania. I know you want to go home." he purred. I thrashed about in his grasp. 

"You don't know anything." I told him as his grip tightened around my wrists and one of his hands gripped my waist. "I know every Freyja. I know of how you despise my brother. I know of your attraction to that young Emil. The way he sounds like your people. How he's your age. I know you're beginning to like him. I'm not dumb." he kept his voice low and against my throat. Slowly he let go of my wrists and trailed his hand down to my neck. He laughed at how I was trembling. I'm not going to lie. He does make me feel so vulnerable some times, just like Vladimir. I'd have to contend with the jumped up brothers who think they're royalty. 

He pressed his hand against my neck. "I know what you want to do. I know you want to scream for Mathias to come and protect you. How about Kaj? Niklas? You have them wrapped around your fingers. I'm jealous." he snarled. I was confused. He's jealous? Of me? "You're confused aren't you." he snickered as he nipped at my neck. His pointed fangs dug slightly into my flesh. 

"Everyone desires you. The way you look so mythical like you're not supposed to exist outside of fairytales. The way you talk. How your voice sounds so soothing. Everyone wants you. They lust after you. I'm no exception. You know this. The way we used to talk. The way you touched me so gently. I miss it Freyja. Though I miss the old you. Not a noble that spends her time reading and locked up doing everyone's orders. The one who used to fight. The one who got in trouble. How you were raised." he cooed. I tried to get away from him though he just chuckled darkly. 

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" called out a voice. Lucius and I looked over at whoever that was sticking up for me. It was Noah. Sweet Noah. How brave of him. Lucius just laughed again. He finds things like this amusing. "Or what you little rat." asked Lucius with a sneer. Noah raised his fists. "Oh look the little baby is trying to fight." mocked Lucius. I gripped Lucius' wrist and punched him. "Ow! you little bitch." growled Lucius as he let go of me in shock. I shook my hand. Gosh that hurt. I can't remember the last time I done something like that. I gripped Noah's wrist and ran. 

Once we were far enough away from Lucius, I stopped. "Thank you." I thanked Noah for his brave actions. He lifted up my hand and saw the redness. Carefully he pressed a kiss to my knuckles. "I'll be fine. Please go eat dinner." I responded and left before he could say anything. Lucius wouldn't try anything any further today. Needless to say everyone will be worrying about me after they hear about the incident with Lucius. 

I sat on my bed and sighed. I looked at the red marks on my knuckles. They'll go away soon enough and today will just be another day in the past. Just like any other. I laid back and closed my eyes. Maybe I should sleep for a little while. I closed my eyes and let myself rest. 


	14. XIV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting hotter for some reason.

I walked towards the large door. There was light coming from beneath it. A low growling sounded from behind the door. This worried me. What was being kept behind that door. I looked back from where I came from. There was nothing. Just a black void. The only way out was the door that was in front of me. Large and ominous with a sense of impending doom. It's a situation of killed or be killed. I made for the door, feeling the cool metal handle on my fingertips. It seemed like ice to the touch but I shook it off. 

Opening the door, I pushed it and revealed a blinding light. Nothing was here. Nothing but a white room. Was I dead? Was I in purgatory? I didn't know and I didn't want to find out either. Just as long as he was safe. Taking my leave through the door, it swung shut behind me, blending into the white light. It faded into a image of a room. Unfamiliar to me but it looked lavish. White covers, red accents throughout. I had a feeling like I should know this room but I couldn't bring myself to remember. That is if I remembered at all. 

"Lukas." murmured a voice. Their voice was hushed and deep trying to coax me to turn and face whoever it was. Tall, handsome and mysterious. His hair combed neatly and a solemn expression held on his face. Those blue eyes. Haunting yet so inviting. It looked wrong. His eyes were too alive, perhaps hiding a much more wild side. His had reached out and touched my face. A rough yet somehow soft touch. I could tell he was in pain. I could see his veins on his wrist and forearm. Much darker than mine. If they stood out anymore, I'd describe them as black roots crawling up his arm. 

I sighed and felt myself relax in his presence. "Mathias..." I cooed back matching his quietness. He stepped closer to me lowering his head down as his hand made it's way to the back of my neck. Such pain I didn't know. I didn't want to know the horrors he seen, been in. Ever since that night, where Vladimir had said to me that he was a vampire, it's been different. I feel like I've fell in love with a monster. That's preposterous, saying I'm in love with him now is too early. I don't know him. I don't know if he'd kill me once Vladimir had given the okay. I couldn't deny that I was scared but as he rested his head against mine, I felt electricity running through my veins. 

I closed my eyes and waited for him to kiss me. Instead I saw images flash before my eyes. They were too fast for me to try and decipher them. Blurring into one, I felt my mouth move but couldn't hear my voice. I didn't understand. "Understand our pain." crooned a voice from inside my head. I opened my eyes as soon as the images stopped. In front of me was Mathias, his eyes were closed and I could see his breath steam up in the suddenly cold room. "I'm a monster." he spat out. His voice full of venom. I knew it was directed at himself. Projecting his thoughts where he felt safe. It was like I knew him better now. Like everything had suddenly opened up for me. 

He parted from me, fingers dragging along my skin lightly like a feather. I reached out for him but he shook his head. His face half shrouded in darkness, I saw that his right eye was glowing. It didn't freak me out as much as it should have. I knew this was a dream when he appeared to have demon wings, horns and a tail that flicked impatiently near his ankle. "Don't leave." I said. I hoped I didn't scare him away. He backed away slowly and the darkness covered him. Nothing was to be seen not even those beautiful blue eyes. 

I turned around to leave and saw myself in the mirror. My reflection. It had changed. White wings sprouted from my back as an ethereal glow surrounded my figure. An angel lusting after a demon. Figures. There was nothing in the room. Just myself and the mirror. It had turned black again like my fears were slowly taking over and trying to ruin me from the inside out. I closed my eyes hoping this would all go away. Images were there again. Flitting through thousands of moments. Colours, lights, voices. I didn't understand any of it. Why did he show me this? Did he want me to see it? 

The images slowed. Changed in colours. My emotions changed and my body felt a yearning for another. It seemed like a slideshow inside of my head. Nude bodies. Freyja, Mathias, Kaj, Vladimir. All in erotic poses. My breathing picked up. I tried to focus onto the one of Mathias. I wanted to learn every scar upon his skin. Every freckle, every blemish. I wanted to run my hands over his skin and learn the way his body was shaped. Alas it was wishful thinking. The imaged changed until I was sure I had seen everyone that lived in this castle. 

Opening my eyes, I was staring at the canopy of my given bed. The room light and an overwhelming urge of finding another to hold. I rubbed my eyes and yawned. Forget my urges. I need to worry about the safety of Emil. I didn't want those monsters, those blood suckers, harming my little brother. Nothing had prepared me for the loss of family. My years of education hadn't told me what to do when witnessing someone murdering a child. Getting out of the comfy bed, I ventured out of the room. The carpet that ran along the floor of most of the castle was soft to the touch. Felt like velvet but I couldn't be sure if it was. 

Walking through the halls, I couldn't help but try and decipher what those images were. Why they were shared to me. A sudden chill surrounded me as I entered the place where I we were shown to bathe. The stone underneath my feet was cold. Certainly waking me up from any remnants of my previous slumber. Two men was already there. One tanned with stunning green eyes and curly brown hair. The other with shoulder length blond hair, stubble, blue eyes and pale skin. "Who are you?" I asked simply. I hadn't seen them before. 

"My apologies my lord for not noticing you sooner." remarked the french guy. His accent had shone clear through his words and his voice was raspy. Both of them had rags on their bodies and looked too skinny for my liking. "We are the bathers and our job is to clean you." remarked the other guy. His voice was accented but I couldn't tell where. I'm sure I had heard this type of accent before but I couldn't tell what it was. Not quite. I huffed. "I meant names." I responded. It was as though I had lost my temper. Their eyes widened and they looked concerned. "Your lordship, we were told that our names are insignificant as of our being here." remarked the tanned guy. It irked me that they kept calling me lord. I am not a lord of any kind. Just a humble baker that got caught up in some immortal's twisted game. 

"Monsieur, my name is Francis Bonnefoy." the Frenchman had introduced himself to me. I nodded and turned my gaze to the other male who I had figured out to be Spanish. He sighed. "Lovino wouldn't of like me doing this." he murmured to himself. "I am Antonio Fernandez Carriedo." he declared. I nodded again. Hoping that their names could be used for something in a conversation. "You're not blood suckers are you?" i asked. i didn't want to be dead before I could bathe. They shook their heads. Fear evident in the way they held themselves. "No. Very much human just like you." remarked Francis. 

"We are their slaves. Our only purpose is to bathe them. It's a wonder if we actually eat." Francis told me. I sighed. "I am capable of washing myself. I would very much appreciate some privacy while I bathe." I remarked. They hurried to their feet and nodded. "Of course your lordship. Just shout if you need anything your lordship." muttered Antonio before they hurried to leave the so called bath room. I still can't fathom how I ended up in this situation. 

As I stepped into the cool water, my mind drifted to Mathias. I didn't understand why I felt so attracted to him. It was like we were magnets. And just like magnets, I felt like something was pulling me to him. I couldn't let myself be fooled by his appearance. I'm sure that he's just as guilty as all the other blood sucking beings in this castle. One too many times have I caught his stare from across the dining table. One that pierced into me like a predator. Though if I looked hard enough into those blue eyes, I saw something stirring underneath that cool composure. Mysterious. I found myself wondering what else was hidden in the people that I saw day to day in this place. 

Vladimir was certainly hiding a lot more than he let on. Most of what he has said probably hasn't even scratched the surface of what he's thinking and planning. Such an evil man. Once I was bathed and dressed, I walked up the creaky stairs and out of the bathroom. I spotted the two men from before being roughly manhandled by the guards. "Please... we didn't do anything wrong." whimpered Francis. I felt like I needed to intervene but I dared not in case Vladimir decided he wanted to kill me afterwards. Walking past the commotion, I walked into the dining room and took my seat. Mathias stopped talking to Freyja and cast his gaze upon me. Those blue eyes seemed haunting. The dream of being able to touch and kiss him seemed to sear my mind. 

Soon the chairs filled with both the people I came here, came to know and the people who have just come back from wherever Vladimir had said. "It is good to have you all back here in one piece." announced Vladimir. His chalet raised. I would only assume that it was filled with blood. "Brother." remarked Vladimir turning to face the slightly younger guy on the left side of him. His deep red eyes gleamed and he certainly did not look amused by his surroundings. His stood up. A cape flowing from his shoulders and a smaller black crown on his head. That little boy had one just like it. I could only presume that he was a prince of the self assigned king.  

"Greetings fellow blood suckers...." he crooned. His voice held malice that was directed at us and not at those who were outed as Vampires. Then he looked at Freyja. A sinister smirk on his face. "My love." he cooed. His tone was warmer and held intentions behind the pet name. I flickered my gaze over to Freyja and saw her shudder. She acted that way quite a lot if I saw Vladimir or any of his friends or brothers near her. I can only think that something bad must've happened between her and his family. 

"As you know, me and a small collection of us Royal bloods were tasked with talking to the other Vampire lord in Russia. If we can combine under one rule, we will be able to achieve our goal of a superhuman race of Royal bloods. Those that we do keep as humans are either our food or our pets." he started. I rolled my eyes. I couldn't care less about his supposed plans about this Russian Royal blood. He walked to behind his brother. Placing a firm hand on Vladimir's shoulder, he grinned in a sickly sweet manner. I looked at Vladimir and to my surprised he looked kind of nervous for once. So he has a weakness. In a way the male behind him seemed older. 

"With months upon months of trying to come to some decision, he did not want to hear it from a mere Prince. He mocked me. Ivan mocked me. Simply because I was an heir. So he has decided that as soon as his schedule of hiding away from human eyes is over, he will arrive here in our Castle for negotiations with the King. It is also requested by him to hold a ball in favour of his visit. He is a very large super power in the world and is only second to my brother. Ivan Braginsky likes nothing more than a little music and drinks. He also is quite old fashioned in terms of accepting deals. So be careful brother dear. You don't want to be childish with this man. He's known for killing others of our kind just to get what he wants." remarked the younger Romanian. He purred the remark that seemed to mock the power Vladimir actually held. 

If there was something... someone bigger than this pompous ass, then this Ivan is worth fearing. Vladimir looked like he had seen a ghost but he quickly recovered from such a state. "When he comes, we'll show him our start to the superhuman race that we're trying to create with any magicians we come across. I caught the sound of hushed whispering between Kaj and Niklas. Something about someone else in the castle being in danger and that they must protect him. It was a him. Unless one of them could foresee the future then I think that they are wrong in talking about another being with Magic. As far as I know, the only human with powers is apparently me. Had Vladimir not turned out to be very big on ego and on praise, I would have thought about helping him search for others like us. Others that could harness magic at their will. 

"Good news everyone! You are no longer needed in my presence but please note that from now on, you'll have tons of messy fun." chuckled Vladimir. I caught the cheerful smile turn to a dark gaze as he turned to face his brother. What did he mean by messy fun? "Hey Lukas." greeted Freyja with a kind smile. Even her eyes seemed to project that she was full of kindness. "Hello Freyja." I responded. Her smile only widened. "I..." I thought about what I was going to ask her for a moment. I didn't know her well enough to ask about her past. "Do you know the way to the library?" I asked. I tried to stop myself from looking over her body and admiring how attractive she looked. The way her hair fell and the shine of her eyes. What was happening to me? I shook my head. "Of course." responded Freyja and waited for me to walk with her. 

I wanted to know what it was like to kiss her. To hold her. Being 19 I still got those urges to just go for a woman and have a night of bliss and never phone them again. Or even a man but I never gave into them. I had other things on my mind. Like the caring of my little brother and making sure he was healthy and had a roof over his head. I was aware of the silence between me and Freyja. Though I felt much more aware of the way her voice sounded, the sway of her hips, the natural curves of her body. I couldn't help it. I just wanted to have a taste. A small taste enough for myself to get over this sudden infatuation of this angelic being. 

I stopped and Freyja seemed to sense that I was having a bit of an issue. "Is everything alright Lukas?" she asked. Was it just me or was everything getting hotter? I loosened a button on the shirt and felt an overwhelming urge to just kiss the attractive female in front of me. I backed her up against the wall. Her eyes bore into mine and I could see her confusion. "I'm sorry. I just want a little taste." I murmured as I ducked my head down to brush my lips against hers. I waited for her approval. I tried to hold back my urges. They didn't have control over me and I didn't want to force her into anything. I felt her move her head oh so slightly and press her lips to mine. Her hands were placed on my chest and slowly rose to the back of my head. I could only smell her. An unusual scent. The smell of old books, linen and a faint scent of the trees that surrounded the castle. 

I couldn't stop my hands from placing themselves onto her waist, feeling the fabric underneath my fingers. It was soft and there was creases here in there. I pulled myself away once I felt myself getting too into the kiss. Forbidden. That's what I felt this was. I just felt like had stolen a forbidden kiss and I knew that any of those protective of Freyja would disapprove to us kissing. My urge seemed to ebb for some form of human contact but not so much as before. I took a moment to gaze at her. Slightly panting and parted lips. A blush just dusting her cheeks with a light pink and long lashes fanning onto her cheek bones. "Freyja?" I asked in a whisper. Her eyes slowly opened and graced me with such a rare colour that I felt lucky that I could see them. "Hm?" she hummed looking up at me. Her hands were back on my shoulders while her head rested back against the wall. 

There was something swirling in those eyes. An emotion that she must've been confused about. She couldn't be much older than 17 maybe 18 but no older than that. I couldn't think as what to say to her. One of my hands cradled her soft face. She leaned into the touch. I didn't expect her to pull me into another kiss. This once was filled with less hunger and more of a simple emotion. A mutual like. I felt her leave the kiss slowly as if she was reluctant to do so. No matter how much I found myself enjoying her kisses, somehow it didn't feel right. "You're a good kisser Lukas." she complimented in a breathless voice. I cleared my throat. "Thank you Freyja." I responded. Where did Freyja learn to kiss like that?  

"Thank you for that. I almost miss what it feels like to kiss another." she mumbled but she sounded like she was thinking of something quite a long time a go or even something that could've happened to her yesterday. I do hope it was nothing bad. I didn't know what to say as we continued walking towards the library. "Might I inquire about Mathias?" I asked. Her eyes lit up slightly more. Just like a playful puppy. Oh my god. I almost forgot about my aunt looking after Tino's dog. "Mathias? Where to begin? Honestly I find it hard to describe things to others but I'll give it a go. To me Mathias is a Guardian. A big brother if you must. He's looked after me for quite some time. If necessary, he'll fight to protect people he cares about. If he'd stop showing that front that he's got as if Vlad had tampered with his mind, he's very, very optimistic and funny." she explained as best as she could. 

I admired her for trying to explain something that was a bit difficult. How do you go about explaining someone to somebody else? I thanked her once we got to the library. And I watched as she left. A nostalgic air about her lingered. I felt a bit reminiscent about past times. Growing up with a little brother. It was certainly amusing to remember how cute Emil was back then. As I entered the large library, I decided to play off the previous moment between me and Freyja. It was just a spur of the moment sort of thing. Nothing to make a big deal out of. 

I gazed over the many books of all varieties. Hm what to read? 

* * *

 

Watching the ceiling, I huffed at the boredom that seemed to collect withing my mind. There was nothing to do. I didn't understand what I was supposed to do while being trapped with very attractive people in a Castle with nothing to do. That one moment seemed to arise in my mind and I felt a sudden surge go through me. His hands weren't something I'd object to. Perhaps seeing his lovely eyes looking up at me. I groaned and drummed my fingers on my ribs. Why did I have to think of the most erotic thing that's happened to me. 

There was a knock at the door. I muttered to myself about how this person was interrupting my little moment. Then I brightened up a little. Maybe it was Yong Soo or Leon. I haven't seen much of them lately. It's like they've holed up in their rooms for a bit. I opened up the door and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, he was still there. Standing with crossed arms. His shirt sleeves didn't do any justice in hiding his muscles. "Oh it's you?" I remarked. I was still a bit miffed at him for leaving me with a boner. "What? Not pleased to see me?" he mused. Such a sarcastic little shit. 

I let him in all the same. Maybe I could finally get what I wanted from him a couple of days ago. "You left me with a boner, man. That's not cool." I remarked turning to face him. I was glad that he had shut the door behind him. He snickered and flicked some of his hair from his eyes. Are you kidding me? Is he asking to be fucked or what? Pulling off the fancy looking tie thing from his neck, he gazed at me with eyes filled with emotion. It was like he was hungry. Fuck I hope he doesn't suck my blood. Niklas. "Kenneth? Right?" he asked. I nodded as he stepped forwards reaching out a hand. His hand trailed down my arm and took my hand in his. Lifting it up, he placed his lips onto my knuckles with a glint in his eyes. Oh no he's going to eat me. 

Standing up straight again, Niklas pulled me close to him. "You smell delectable." he purred nipping at my earlobe. It stung slightly as his sharp teeth grazed my skin. "I'm sorry for leaving you after our little moment." he murmured pressing kisses to my neck. I couldn't think straight. I had to brace myself against his shoulders in order to ground myself to this moment. This was really happening. "I'm going to make it up to you." he cooed nipping at my throat. His kisses felt searing on my cool skin. My senses seemed to come alive as I heard it. It was low but certainly went straight to my cock. 

Niklas groaned in such a sinful way. It messed with my mind. Sent tingles down my spine as I felt it against my skin. "Please..." I remarked. Already I sounded out of breath and I was begging. I caught a glimpse of those hungry eyes before I felt a tentative kiss being placed on my lips. I didn't think Niklas would be so gentle. I thought he would just go straight in for the kill like any other predator. I moved one hand to grip his shaggy hair as the kisses we shared started getting rougher. 


	15. XV

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting off with the last half from last chapter. Be warned that this does contain smut in this chapter.

Watching the ceiling, I huffed at the boredom that seemed to collect withing my mind. There was nothing to do. I didn't understand what I was supposed to do while being trapped with very attractive people in a Castle with nothing to do. That one moment seemed to arise in my mind and I felt a sudden surge go through me. His hands weren't something I'd object to. Perhaps seeing his lovely eyes looking up at me. I groaned and drummed my fingers on my ribs. Why did I have to think of the most erotic thing that's happened to me. 

There was a knock at the door. I muttered to myself about how this person was interrupting my little moment. Then I brightened up a little. Maybe it was Yong Soo or Leon. I haven't seen much of them lately. It's like they've holed up in their rooms for a bit. I opened up the door and I had to close my eyes. When I opened them, he was still there. Standing with crossed arms. His shirt sleeves didn't do any justice in hiding his muscles. "Oh it's you?" I remarked. I was still a bit miffed at him for leaving me with a boner. "What? Not pleased to see me?" he mused. Such a sarcastic little shit. 

I let him in all the same. Maybe I could finally get what I wanted from him a couple of days ago. "You left me with a boner, man. That's not cool." I remarked turning to face him. I was glad that he had shut the door behind him. He snickered and flicked some of his hair from his eyes. Are you kidding me? Is he asking to be fucked or what? Pulling off the fancy looking tie thing from his neck, he gazed at me with eyes filled with emotion. It was like he was hungry. Fuck I hope he doesn't suck my blood. Niklas. "Kenneth? Right?" he asked. I nodded as he stepped forwards reaching out a hand. His hand trailed down my arm and took my hand in his. Lifting it up, he placed his lips onto my knuckles with a glint in his eyes. Oh no he's going to eat me. 

Standing up straight again, Niklas pulled me close to him. "You smell delectable." he purred nipping at my earlobe. It stung slightly as his sharp teeth grazed my skin. "I'm sorry for leaving you after our little moment." he murmured pressing kisses to my neck. I couldn't think straight. I had to brace myself against his shoulders in order to ground myself to this moment. This was really happening. "I'm going to make it up to you." he cooed nipping at my throat. His kisses felt searing on my cool skin. My senses seemed to come alive as I heard it. It was low but certainly went straight to my cock. 

Niklas groaned in such a sinful way. It messed with my mind. Sent tingles down my spine as I felt it against my skin. "Please..." I remarked. Already I sounded out of breath and I was begging. I caught a glimpse of those hungry eyes before I felt a tentative kiss being placed on my lips. I didn't think Niklas would be so gentle. I thought he would just go straight in for the kill like any other predator. I moved one hand to grip his shaggy hair as the kisses we shared started getting rougher. My other hand was tangled in the fabric of his shirt. I could feel his hands gripping my waist tightly as if he was afraid of letting me go. 

He trailed his searing kisses to my neck and I tensed up. "Shh, just forget." he cooed. I focused on his voice. "Just forget and live in the moment." he murmured nipping at my skin. I moved my hands to unbutton his silky shirt. Niklas smirked against my skin and did the same to mine. He pushed it off my shoulders slowly; making sure to drag his fingers down my arms and create trails of heat in his wake. I let out a soft keen at the spot that Niklas had nipped at. Not once did his fangs sink into my skin. Not once has he started to feed from me. Niklas pulled the shirt he was wearing off of his being and threw it on the floor. _Good._ I let my eyes roam over his body when he stepped away from me. The muscle build of his frame was certainly one of a fighter. Maybe he just worked out for the hell of it. 

"Fuck." he growled. His eyes drinking up the way I looked. The Norwegian's gaze felt very possessive. Quickly he pushed me down onto the bed, I felt myself bounce slightly before I was caged by his arms either side of my head. He lowered himself so that he could barely brush his lips against mine. "Kenneth?" he questioned in a whisper. I hummed against his lips waiting for his answer. "Are you sure?" he asked. I nodded. I don't think I've been any more sure in my life. Again he pressed his lips against mine. Taking the time to savour it and let the excitement build up. I groaned as I felt his hips rub against mine in long strokes. My senses seemed on fire. Though I was just as eager as he was knowing how I affected him. 

He trailed his kisses down the expanse of my chest; watching me with darkened eyes as he kissed just above just band of the trousers. He took a moment to let his tongue slide across my skin in an erotic manner before undoing the button and zip on my trousers. Already my hairs were standing on end and I felt like I needed him. His being. It made me ache with lustful desires. Painfully slowly he pulled down the constricting fabric along with my boxers and smirked up at me. 

 _Fuck!_ I sank my teeth into my lower lip. That smirk was going to be the death of me and he knew it. Niklas continued leaving nips at the skin that the fabric revealed to him until they were completely off of my body. He knelt before at the end of the bed and gazed down upon me. I watched as his tongue darted out to lick his lips as if appreciating a meal. Carefully with his hand, he touched my collar bone before tracing his way down my skin. "Please." I whimpered. I felt like he was doing this on purpose. Teasing me and making me beg. "Niklas please..." I begged. This was insanity. Not being touched or kissed. Niklas snickered before he finally grasped my cock. Instantly I bucked up into his hand. 

"So Kenny. What do you want?" asked Niklas in a purr. I groaned, frustrated that he wouldn't just get on with it. "You could tell me your deepest desires. I'll let you indulge them." he whispered as he kissed my skin. His hand felt like heaven once it was moving. "Please." I begged him. "Please what?" he mused. "Please fuck me." I huffed trying to keep composed. I didn't want to come off as too eager. I whined as his touch left me and he stood up from the bed. 

I watched as he unbuckled his belt and pulled down his trousers. It was slow. Too slow for my liking. Instead my eyes wandered elsewhere. Toned muscles, some tattoo that I couldn't decipher on his right side and scars scattered across his torso. I finally made it to his face. And oh god... that look he was giving me. He pushed his hair back with one of his hands and I felt my dick twitch. I could just imagine those lips wrapped around my cock with him looking up at me with those inky blue eyes. I found myself reaching down and... his hand gripped my wrist. He tutted and made sure to put my hand onto his shoulder. "Don't have fun without me." he stated lowly. He moved my legs up and apart before pressed two fingers to my ass and smiled. I was a bit shocked to see feel how readily my body took the fingers. "Fuck." I cursed as arousal sent a shock up my spine.

"Almost like magic." he murmured as his fingers emitted a shock. I grew impatient from his teasing. "Just fuc- Oh god." I was cut off by my own moan. At first he stilled with his hands on my hips as he pulled me against him. "Are you crazy!" I snapped now that he had given me time to adjust to him. Niklas just chuckled and slightly moved his hips back. It was like electric coursing through my veins at even his slightest move. "I told you already. It's just like magic." he murmured and pulled his hips away from mine. Before I could protest to him, he snapped his hips forwards and a lush groan reverberated in his chest. Relentless in his thrusts, Niklas was determined to fuck me hard. I wasn't going to disagree with that. He moved his body to hover over me with one hand still clawing at my hip and resting on his left forearm which was placed beside my head.

"Fuck ja!" I cried out as he started to speed up. The delicious friction of his abs against my cock worked wonders in getting me off. I brought my arms around his figure and gripped his shoulders. Niklas' thrusts were shallow and I could feel his hot breath on my neck. I couldn't help but moan and thrust up to meet his own thrusts. "I'm going to cum." I warned him. Niklas slowed his pace and pressed his lips to mine. I just got to remember. This is nothing. I pulled away from the kiss and stiffened. I came over the both of our abdomens. It was only a couple more of his mind numbing thrusts before he stilled and came. I relished in the low groan and curse that fell from his mouth. 

He pulled out after a short while and laid next to me. Something in my being told me to get away from Niklas as soon as possible but I couldn't remember exactly what I was meant to fear him for. I wasn't sure when I fell asleep but when I was woken from my slumber, I saw Niklas pulling on his trousers and buckling his belt back up. His blond hair was still ruffled from my hands running through it. I saw fresher red marks on his shoulders but most of all, I saw large scars covering most of his back. He sat down on the edge of the bed and pulled on his shirt. The feeling of loneliness hit me hard once I realised that he was going to leave me and not talk about what just happened. Or even stay the night. 

I watched as he left the room, not even looking back at me with that charming smile of his. The sheets felt cold and I felt used. Used but satiated. A knock was on the door minutes later. I don't think it's been longer than a few minutes but if it's already dinner, then it must've been hours since I engaged in that heavenly act. Half an hour since Niklas left me. "Yes?" I called out feeling saddened by the lack of love. "Sire Kenneth, dinner is served." called out a voice with a thick Russian accent. I didn't know why I felt so lonely. I shouldn't be feeling this way about Niklas. After all he is out of my league by a milestone. A server for royals while I was just a flower shop boy from Holland. I shook my head and pulled on my clothes. "Thank you, Yuri, I'll be there shortly." I murmured. 

The retreating footsteps told me he had moved on to announcing to the next person that dinner was ready. "You're such a wreck Kenneth." I chided myself whilst running my hand through my hair. Sitting on the edge of the bed for a minute, I wondered what he would say to the others that lived here. I slapped my cheeks lightly in an urge for my brain to pull together my feelings. Honestly I was a sucker for anyone that paid some attention to me. I didn't care how it was, I just wanted to be noticed. Maybe I should convince Amara to talk to Vladimir about letting us go. Or even that new kid Lucius. Surely we can just forget what's happened here and go back to our flower shop in Amsterdam. 

"Come on Neth, pull yourself together. Just because someone left you after an intimate moment doesn't mean you need to be a baby about it." I gave myself a small talking to before dashing down the halls and stairs to the dining room. Once I got there, I put on the normal smile that I wore around and entered the room. Sitting next to Emil, I dug into the food like everyone else was doing. It was strange that I felt a small sensation to remember something important. "Are you alright?" asked Emil with concern written in his eyes. "Yes, I'm just a little homesick." I whispered back. I kept my eyes down and got on with my food. There was no point in discussing with Emil what happened between me and Niklas. 

I felt a couple of pairs of eyes linger on me for a few fleeting moments before Vladimir started to speak up. "As you all know from yesterday that Ivan will be coming to us soon so please make yourselves acquainted with each other. I would hate for Ivan to see how horrible we get along and accuse me of being such a terrible host." said Vladimir with a sadness to his voice. After dinner, I went straight to my room. After all there wasn't much to do and I basically see my friends everyday so there wasn't much to converse. 

I guess I'll just wallow in my self pity until I get to go home. Tears escaped my eyes as I thought of Jan and Laura. They're going to be worried sick. Probably already searching for Amara, Noah and I. I just want one phone call to tell them that I'm okay. That I'll be able to come home soon.

I just miss them so much. 


	16. XVI

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one is all over the place in terms of who's POV it is. I was a bit stuck and I wanted to write characters I haven't written yet. And it's a bit shorter than most of my chapters too.

I sat outside with Freyja. Everyone goes to her for when they want to talk. They all knew that no matter what they had done; no matter how stupid it was, she'd listen to them and wouldn't judge. "Tell me what is bothering you." cooed Freyja. In all the years I've known her which doesn't feel like very long, I've always felt like she was hiding something. We all knew everything about each other. Ages, where we came from. Background stories. Likes, dislikes. Everything down to where you have freckles. All apart from Freyja. She always told us, me, that she didn't have a very good background. That if she were to tell us then we'd be bored. We didn't know much about her. Just her age and that she was from Iceland. 

No one knew her in depth. There was just two exceptions. Mathias and Vladimir. Both of them had different ties to Freyja but I couldn't think about how they were tied to her. I didn't even know how Freyja's thoughts worked.

Though I saw the way she looked at some of the other residents. Like Alfred and Natalya or Roderich and Elizabeta. Even Katya and Matthew. That only told me that she wanted an emotional connection with somebody. A bond if you must. Then she looks different. Nostalgic even when she glances as Alfred and Matthew. Even the families that we had lured here. Family. That was something we all struggled with. I didn't know what she thought about that. Did she want to be with her family who are probably long gone by now or did she want a family of her own. 

"Niklas, it's okay. Take your time." she reasoned softly. I took a breath in and let it out slowly. Anchoring myself to this moments and not to the endless trail of thoughts that often found asylum in my mind. "You know Kenneth?" I asked. Freyja thought for a moment and then gently smiled. "Not personally but I just know that he's one of the others." she mused. I snorted before composing myself again. This was going to be a serious thing for a moment. Though it was hard to be serious all the time. I wanted to be free. I wanted to see the stars again and feel the wind on my skin. 

"Well, uhm. How can I put this without it being to vulgar." I started stalling. I wanted to get it out there but I felt childish. It felt like I was talking to someone much older than me. Like a 6 year old showing off their drawing to their older sister in a very shy manner. Of course Freyja, she was like a sister to me, but I doubt this situation is anything like a shy child who knows nothing outside of their little innocent bubble. "Kenny and I shared a very intimate moment the other day." I quietly murmured. Freyja's smile never left her face. If anything it just made her seem cuter along with the blush that had now risen to the top her of cheeks.

Freyja was silent still. "Freyja, say something please." I said unnerved by her silence. By now she would've offered many things. From removing bad thoughts to dream catchers to telling a story. Instead she stayed silent. It seemed like she was thinking. Maybe she was trying to decipher what I meant by intimate moment. I don't think she's had one. "I'll have you know Niklas that I've had plenty of intimate moments in my time. So what did you do after it? Sleep? Kiss? Tell me and I can soothe your troubles." she murmured. Her voice came to me in a bit of a shock since I was deep in my thoughts again.

"I fell asleep with him in my arms but I left shortly after I had been called to ready the dinner. I haven't spoken to him since. Though I feel an urge within me to... how do the wolves say it? Mate? Yeah. I feel an urge to mate with everybody. To just claim them for enjoyment." I confessed. Freyja closed her eyes and breathed out quite heavily as though she was annoyed. I felt her grip on my hand tighten. Then I felt it again. The tug. The urge to kiss, to touch, to claim. It was like an itch that could never be scratched. Freyja let go of me and stood abruptly. "I do apologise Niklas but I must part from our short meeting. Please try and restrain yourself as much as you can. I'm in the midst of sorting everything out. Just bear with me for a few more days." she said. 

Before I could ask her anything else, she left. The black smoke and lavender sparkles drifted to the ground long after she had departed. I thought of Kaj. Maybe he could help me. Or someone else. In the past few days, it's felt weird. It's felt like someone has been watching my every movement. There was nothing I could do to stop it since everyone I knew, was doing their own jobs, doing their own thing like they have been for many years. Somehow I felt different. I felt the need to roam... 

* * *

 

 

Yong Soo followed me through the halls. I had followed that other guy. That punk looking guy. "Are you sure this is the right way, Jia?" asked my annoying half brother. I nodded. "Of course it is Yong Soo. "Fairly certain. We have to convince him to come home." I muttered. Yong Soo took in a deep breath and held it as we opened the large, ornate door going to what I presumed was the kitchen. 

Walking into the kitchen, we saw the bustling people. I just thought that it was only that guy who always looked like he's offended and Yao. I've missed Yao. He went missing a few years ago. Our family gave up on the search for him. "YAO!" called out Yong Soo. I hastily clamped a hand over his mouth. "Be quiet, you might attract the wrong attention." I hissed. Yong Soo nodded and waited until my hand was off of his mouth. From then on he was quiet. None of the working people seemed to of hear us. Strange. 

Were they deaf? I went to touch the lady in front of us. To help us with our search for Yao. My hand went straight through her. It felt weird. "What do you want?" asked Yao sternly after suddenly making an appearance. The ghosts had vanished. "We missed you. We want you to come home." said Yong Soo. I stayed quiet. "Who are you?" asked Yao. I felt weird. Something about this is messed up. 

"Yao, it's us. Jia Long and Yong Soo. Your brothers." I explained simply. Did Vladimir do something to him? "My brothers are dead. I don't know who you are but please get out of the kitchen." he retorted. How could he not remember us? "Fine." I snapped and walked out. I pulled Yong Soo with me. "Bothering the chef?" questioned a voice. It was mocking. I turned my head to look at who said it but no one was there. 

"Two little boys looking for a guardian. Weak." it called out. The voice held a familiar accent. "Why are you doing this Viktor?" I asked the empty air. There was laughing. Dark and twisted echoing through the hall and in my ears. "Why are you doing this Viktor?" mocked the voice and he appeared before me smirking. "Weakling." he snarled. I stepped back shielding Yong Soo. 

Vik was different. He's changed. "It's us. Jia Long and Yong Soo. Please stop." I said. The male's expression fell into a puzzled look. "Who?" he asked. I felt Yong Soo walk out in front of me. "Don't say you can't remember us. It's Leon and Yong Soo. We went to school together. You were best buddies with all of us and Lukas." explained Yong Soo taking a tentative step towards the unstable male. He started thinking and muttering to himself. "Yes, sounds vague. I don't have friends. Not humans. No. No. Couldn't be me." he debated with himself and suddenly turned to look over me and Yong Soo with an inquisitive gaze. 

The colour of his eyes was darker. There was a faint flicker of emotion before he disappeared in thin air. "Weird." I muttered. That was the first time we interacted with Vik since seeing him here. Walking through the halls I tried to think of what Vladimir did to my brother and friend to make them not remember us. To tamper with their minds. I flinched slightly at the abrupt appearance of that girl that Emil likes so much. She bowed her head slightly. "My apologies for startling you." she responded to my gaze. There was silence for a small bit. "What do you plan on doing to Emil?" I asked. The girl tilted her head to the side a flicker of emotion in her eyes got to me. "I don't understand. I do not wish to bring any harm to Emil." she said a bit sadly. 

"I'm sorry that Yao and Viktor don't remember you two. Please take care now." she murmured. All was quiet for a couple of moments before she disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Why was it always smoke with these people? "I don't trust her." I remarked. Yong Soo nodded to show he agreed with my reasoning. We went on our way. 

Things didn't really add up. 


	17. XVII

There was darkness all around me. A looming sense of death lingered through the air. Several lights came on each with a distinctive sound that resounded through the space around me. "Hello?" I called out. I stepped into one of the spotlights. Already the hairs on the back of my neck stood up on end and a chill went down my spine. A distance scraping sound reached my ears and I felt like a cornered cat. My heart was thundering and my hands shaking uncontrollably. I shouldn't be scared like this but the dark scared me. My one stupid fear. I could handle everything else that would be thrown at me but stick me in a room with no lights and I'll probably cry.

At the end of the pathway of lights, I saw a house. A black mist swirled around it. Similar to the one that girl left behind earlier. A clicking echoed through the space as I took steps forwards. The swirling mist didn't seem to fade away from the house or do anything other than float there. Pffft. What sort of mist does that. It's stupid if it's trying to make it look scary. The house itself looked like a gateway to the spirit realm. Dilapidated and dead looking. I don't know how to describe it. Walking towards it slowly. "It's just a house Jia Long. Nothing to be scared of." I muttered to myself.

Upon setting foot in front of the house, it looked much more worn and torn that I first thought. It looked much bigger too. Whispers reached my ears. Hushed voices making snide comments. Mocking, taunting. "Shut up." I hissed hoping the voices would stop talking and let me assess everything. Still they bickered. Running my hand over the banister of the front porch, I heard the low groan of the house. There was hissing that resembled some sort of laugh. "Step inside." the voice cooed. I shivered and turned around. The spotlights were no longer there. The only light that stopped me being consumed by the dark was the one shining over the house.

There was still the distant scraping sound. A slight clinking sound now accompanied it. I could only think of something with chains restricting it. The voice was still telling me to go inside of the house. I cringed as the steps creaked when I stepped on them. I didn't want whatever was in the dark to know I was here. It must seem rather childish for a 17 year old to be scared of the dark. Placing my hand on the door handle, I took a deep breath. Whatever was behind this door wasn't going to be good. That much I was sure of. Opening the door, there was a loud creak and I cursed at how loud it was. I didn't want to make too much noise otherwise there would be things after me.

The inside of the house was just as dark as outside of it. Something brushed past my leg and I screeched. The black mist was pouring in and it took shape of something. Behind me, the door swung shut and I was bathed in darkness. Closing my eyes, I waited. Maybe when I open them, I wouldn't be in this creepy place. I'd be back joking about with Emil back in London. We'd be back at school and sitting through boring classes talking about exams and how we won't amount to anything if we don't study. This whole thing is a nightmare.

Wisps of the black, sparkly smoke, lit up candles with a purple flame. The smoke morphed into the shape of a person. It beckoned me to follow it. What could possibly go wrong? Everything. Though I don't want to be left behind in the darkness to be swallowed whole by a monster in the dark. I followed the shadowy mass deeper into the house. I know I shouldn't but it's the best option I have right now. The house looked familiar in a way. Maybe all that thing Yao was on about with the reincarnation thing was true. I very much doubt it though. All the while I was deep in thought, I somehow managed to keep up with the shadow person who had led me outside through the back door.

Though when I looked back, it wasn't so much of a back door as I thought. It looked like a front door to a house that was very well known to me. Emil's. Taking a look around me now that I could see better, I saw people milling about. They looked like ghosts. Silhouettes of lives once lived. None of this made sense. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Where the hell was I? When I opened my eyes again, I was in a completely different place. I recognised it though. It was our school. I knew that these were the halls leading to the sports hall.

Instead of guiding me into the hall, the figure turned to me. The movement was slow and the smoke was wispy. It had eyes. Those eyes that I had seen just after the incident with Vik. The shadow came towards me and I backed away from it until I had hit a wall. It watched me intently. It'd be crazy to say the thing I found comfort in was someone who I thought was untrustworthy. Neither of us moved until it happened. The silhouette of Freyja reached out and cupped my face. "Don't cry," it cooed in Freyja's voice. The accent soothed me. It reminded me of Emil.

I saw purple sparkles coming from those hypnotic, glowing eyes. Was the shadow crying? How can that be possible. If I was dreaming then it seemed too real. Too weird. Normally I had no problem. No nightmares or strange dreams of haunted houses and a smokey figure of my best friend's crush. Still it cried and hung it's head in shame. "I'm sorry it's scary." it droned losing some of the voice. So it was just a strange entity. Surprisingly, I could touch it's hand. Feel the swirling smoke against my skin. Slowly, it's eyes lifted to look into mine and for a moment, I thought I could see the real Freyja. The one who looked like she couldn't hurt a fly. If it was some dream to make me realise how benevolent she was then it worked. It fucking worked.

Raising my other hand to it's, no, her- cheek, I watched as she leaned into my touch. A stream of glowing purple poured from her eyes and down her cheeks. It was wrong to assume that she had second intentions for Emil. Maybe she genuinely liked him. They have a lot in common. Their nationality, accent, appearance and kind-heartedness.

It didn't matter that it was scary. It didn't matter about the unknown waiting within the darkness. I didn't care. Not for this moment. I wanted to prove that I wasn't as horrible as I must've come off as. I shook my head. Must've been Arthur's influence. Stupid step-brother. "I forgive you." I murmured to this friendly spirit. She seeped away. The smoke flowing through my fingers in small wisps. The last of the smoke vanished from my sight and I was left in the halls full of flickering lights and a never ending sense of doom. I shut my eyes and balled my fists. No reason to be scared. Just a silly dream. I reasoned with myself to get this done and over with. This probably wasn't even a dream. I know that Vladimir could do stuff beyond comprehension. So he says anyway.

Taking in a deep breath, I ran through the double doors to the sports hall and stopped. Opening my eyes again, I felt everything stop. This couldn't be. I wanted to look away but I couldn't. I felt bile rise in my throat. My lungs ached and my eyes stung with tears. I couldn't help but stare at the mangled corpses of my family. Anger was the other emotion I felt. Vladimir would find pleasure in this.... I didn't even know what to call it. I found it so disrespectful that they were hung up like some sort of art that everyone should admire. Clutching my stomach, I emptied it's contents onto the floor next to me. The mere sight of them made me sick to my stomach and my whole body shake in fear.

I grit my teeth at the horrible feeling that now took home in my body. I needed to get out of here. I needed to find a way out without going back into the darkness. Running out of the sports hall, I had a sudden feeling of something stalking me. Maybe I can somehow find Emil, Kenneth, Noah and Lukas. Then I'll be safe. The halls were barren and the hushed voices came back. I couldn't tell what they were speaking about. Speaking in a tongue that confused me. A door at the end of the hall that I was in glowed around the edges. Perhaps this was my way out. The way back to freedom.

Slamming my body against the door, I stumbled out the other side of it. Nothing familiar was revealed to me. Just a room leading either downwards or upwards. Each platform linked by a log covered in moss and vines. It didn't look safe and just seeing how far down it went made me shudder and my stomach churn. Tears started to cloud my vision again. I hastily wiped them away and started my journey upwards. Slowly placing one foot in front of the other. Just hoping that I would slip and fall to my death.

I put my foot down on the log and it slipped. I fell onto my front and hugged the log with all my might. Taking a peek at how far down I would've fell, I felt queasy. It seemed much further down than I remembered it. Then again I did go up a few floors on these unstable bridges. A few loose bits of wood fell down in the blackening abyss below. Crawling to the next concrete platform, I made myself calm down before getting up once more to continue up until there was no more logs to cross. I stayed as calm as I could while crossing the last few. 

There was a doorway made of the same sort of concrete with a weird symbol on it.

A voice reached my ears. Wispy and alluring. "Come to me." it purred. I followed the voice down the corridors. It sounded comforting like a mother's voice. Upon entering a large, hall like room, I noticed that there was no doors or windows. When I turned back, all I was met with was a stone wall. Somehow I was still bathed in some mysterious light and I thanked whatever was listening that it wasn't pitch black.

Looking around the room for an escape, I didn't see one. The voices had stopped and I was left alone in a room that I didn't even really want to be in in the first place. Sitting down, I waited til it was over. Maybe if I went to sleep, I'd end up somewhere that wasn't this weird nightmarish place.

It seemed like hours just sitting here against the wall and waiting for a sign that this was ending. Since then I've passed the time with songs and thinking about how life would be like if we didn't accept that invitation. Maybe it was all a dream. There was a sound like cats purring coming from something else in the room. Another sound responded to the first. I opened my eyes and I saw Emil and Lukas standing there at the opposite end of the hall.

"HEY!" I called out. I was happy that I could see them. That I could finally express to them about the horrors I've been through so far. I could ask Emil if he's had any strange dreams like this. If he dreamt of Freyja. I approached them slowly. "Guys?" I asked now a couple of steps away from them. Still they didn't seem to acknowledge my appearance. Reaching my hand out, I placed it onto Lukas' shoulder. "Guys please... I need your help." I murmured. Slowly they turned round and my heart fluttered in hope of some sort. They've heard me. They're going to help me get out of here.

The stone room melted away in black flecks and merged into the dark halls of the castle. It wasn't the castle that bothered me the most. It was Emil and Lukas. Their faces were mangled and stitched together. Their eyes completely black. One half of Emil's face was burnt away revealing the teeth and muscles underneath the skin. I shivered and started to step backwards. When Lukas turned to Emil, I noticed the knife that was in his back that I wasn't sure was there before. I turned and ran away from the creatures imposing on my friends' bodies.

Turning the corner to another hallway, it just seemed a bit silly running away from something that didn't even appear to be chasing me. Again, I turned a corner and found myself along the same passageway. The windows just on the left side of me instead of my right. I looked behind me and a figure started approaching. Flames danced along their skin and singed their hair. Who was this? "Leon please..." the figure cooed out. The smooth Dutch accent reached my ears. The words bathed in pain. I stepped backwards away from Neth. I didn't want to die by the hands of mangled Lukas or Emil and I don't want to die from being engulfed by flames. I muttered a quick apology and ran towards my original goal and up the stairs that I had found at the end of this path.

Wooden stairs were never my favourite thing when trying to be sneaky. Or at least when I tried to be quiet. They'd always creak and give away my presence. I had gotten so used to wood stairs that creaked and groaned under weight that it seemed almost scary stepping up marbled stairs that made no noise. "Precious little boy. All lost and alone." cried out a voice. It was sombre but it seemed like I had heard it somewhere before. Hurrying up the stairs, I made it to another hallway. This one just leading to another ominous door. Opening it, I slipped into the room and closed the door immediately. Looking around I saw that I was in some sort of office before all remaining light diminished. 

I was bathed yet again in darkness and I felt my throat constrict. No, not again. I sank to my knees and resisted the urge to cry. I should be thinking about how safe I am beyond the grasps of those monsters. A tutting came from inside the room. It echoed slightly and I vaguely remembered hearing the voice from before. Where was I? I felt so sick from moving around rooms too much and being tested in way I didn't imagine to ever be tested. "Weak." barked the voice. Suddenly the lit up and the room was unveiled. Red and black walls. Skulls decorated the walls and I couldn't help but feel like I was still in danger. I should be safe. I should've been safe from everything. 

There was a large mahogany desk sitting in the middle of the room. Behind it sat a very large business like chair with it's back facing me. The chairs in front of the desk had legs made of spines and the seats of it was some sort of black gloopy looking stuff. "Take a seat." the voice purred. Hesitantly, I sat down on one of the chairs and waited for whoever this was to reveal themselves to me. "Who are you?" I asked the person who was presumably in the chair. It spun round slowly to reveal a tan skinned man in his mid twenties. Two black horns protruded from his head, tipped with a bloody red. Demon? Am I in the realm of the demons now? He leaned on the table with his elbows. An inquisitive gaze cast upon me with a dangerous glint. "Who am I?" asked the Demon. The question itself seemed very amusing to him. 

"You should be asking yourself that Jia Long." the creature purred. That didn't make any sense. "Surely you're confused on where you are. Especially why your friends are the way they are." he murmured bringing his body forward some more. He started to analyse me. I could feel a strange sensation in my head and I brought my hand up to rub at the point where it felt weird. The being in front of me smirked. "Let me in child, I can do much worse than what I'm doing now." he stated bluntly. I sighed. I honestly had no choice in this matter. He chuckled. A deep sound that seemed to grace my ears in a melodic manner. 

"Arrogant, prideful, caring, cold, insecure, confused." he listed. When I felt him leave my mind he beamed. "So many hot and cold emotions. It makes it all the more fun to try and unearth your very secrets." he chattered gleefully. I glared at him. "Cat got your tongue?" he mused. A second later he held up a hand. "Wait don't speak, it's more fun with those emotions that you're showing me." the entity just stood up abruptly and walked over to a door that wasn't there before. The cape on his shoulders dragged behind him and a regal manner. All I remembered was seeing Vladimir for the first time and the regal clothing he wore that was fit for someone appointed as a King. 

The demon stopped in thought. "Walk with me." he cooed softly. I followed after him dubiously. Nothing was known of this man that suddenly plucked me out of my nightmarish dreams. Some strange dreams I was having. "Let me get this straight. You have a good life up until your brother went missing. You found friends that have similar things in common to you. Especially that Emil. Very interesting that boy. Anyway. Your good friend Vik up and disappears only to send you a letter months later telling you that you should come out to this castle. That's very stupid on your part. Now you're slowly finding out the true horrors of this castle since you've been there for around 5 maybe 7 weeks. Right?" he explained only to stop and turn to me on the last word. 

"Sure. Whatever you want." I mumbled. He laughed heartily and wiped a fake tear from his eye before going back to being serious. "In a couple of months you'll be having a right ball with the other leader Ivan. His clan is going to come over here and talk about merging. That could mean the end of the human race as we know it. I know that you and your friends are having fun at the moment with all those pretty girls and those handsome guys paying you attention. I also know a lot more about how you all just want to go home so badly." he continued on with his speech. 

I looked around we were in another red room. Only this time it was darker and a single black chair stood in the back of the room. The demon strutted over to the chair and sat down in it comfortably. "Who are you, how do you know all this and why me of anyone you could talk to." I interrogated the guy in front of me. "I'm glad you could ask. "For namesake I'm Icarus. You can call me the Devil, the Prince of Darkness. Anything really. Just know that I'm the King of all hell and I'm very powerful if you mess with me." he explained. I suddenly felt small and vulnerable as all this panned out. I've heard whispers from the staff about what Icarus does. 

"Let me introduce you to two people that you should know." Icarus muttered. In came two demon looking things.  Light blue skin, one slightly darker than the other. Somehow they looked familiar. The taller of the two had only one eye and markings covering where his left eye should be. He had the darker blue skin and a stern expression. The other was slightly smaller with vivid lavender eyes and weird markings either side of his face in a deep purple. Both of their markings seemed to be raised like scars. 

Icarus wrapped his arms around the demons' shoulders with a sickening smile. At first I couldn't make the connection between what he said and who they were. Though the more I looked at them, the more I saw who they were and piecing the invisible puzzle together. "Impossible." I remarked in a harsh whisper. I stepped back slightly as Icarus lurched forwards. He cackled and the lights seemed to dim until nothing was left but darkness. All that I saw in the darkness was three pairs of eyes and a maniacal grin all glowing. One red, one blue-green and the other such a soft purple that it shouldn't belong on a demon. I knew the grin was Icarus. Static filled my ears. Quiet a first with growling voices talking about so many weeks. Death and other things alike before the static consumed them and I was left closing my eyes and wishing for it all to be over. 

I opened my eyes again and felt relief fill me. I was back in my room at the castle. I still couldn't believe what I saw and my head was hurting horribly. I got up and stood at the window. It wasn't even dawn yet. I stayed in my place, staring into the woods. Everything looked normal like you'd expect it to look. The trees swaying slightly in the wind, the static noise and those glowing red eyes. Wait... I looked back to those glowing eyes and gripped my wrist. Pain flared in my arm as I dug my nails into my skin. Definitely wasn't dreaming. The static didn't cease within my ears and it only seemed to get louder the more I stared at those eyes. 

Quickly, I sat on the floor with my back against the wall and praying to god that he wouldn't come any closer. I put my hands over my ears and felt tears seeping from my eyes. I realised one single flaw in my thoughts.

Icarus will always be watching.. 


	18. XVIII

I stayed in my position until the sun rose and light was bathing my room. Hurried knocks were on the door and I froze up. What if that was Icarus? Hesitantly, I got up from my curled up position and felt eyes burning into my back. They followed me as I slowly made my way to the door. "Hello?" I asked. Whoever it was, was probably going to end up killing me. I leaned on the door and gripped the handle. "Sire? Are you alright?" asked the familiar Russian accent. Ilya. I opened the door immediately and gripped his arms. "Something's watching me!" I whispered and checked the halls. 

Ilya looked down upon me with a questioning gaze. "Maybe you'll feel better after breakfast." he suggested before carefully removing my hands. I hissed as soon as one of his hands touched my wrist. With a soft grip, he pulled up my shirtsleeve and stared at the mark on my skin. His eye bore into my skin and I felt my muscles twitch. I tried to flex my arm under his grip. Ilya's mouth parted for words that I couldn't hear. Some sort of mutterings to himself. Keeping a firm grip on my wrist, he pulled me after him. "What about your job?" I asked the butler. His scoffed. "Screw it, this is more important." he mumbled. I struggled to keep up with his long strides. 

"Where are you taking me?" I asked. I was responded with the tapping of our shoes along the wooden floor. Minutes passed by and we turned corners until we were met with a dead end. I never knew there was dead ends in this castle. "Ilya. I demand to know where you are taking." I muttered tapping my foot on the floor with crossed arms. Ilya turned to look at me over his shoulder as he pressed his fingers to the wall. Searching for something on the bricks. "Listen here Jia Long, I'm not the enemy. I'm far from it." he snapped before turning to look at the wall. I saw his hands pressed into the bricks and little glowing symbols appeared.

Ilya muttered a small phrase in a language long since dead. "Through here." said Ilya sternly and stood to the side. I saw that the wall had gave way to a secret pathway. "What?" I asked as he bustled in behind me. The wall sealed shut and I was left in darkness once again. I didn't like the dark. Before I could panic, Ilya grabbed my arm and pulled me along with him. The lamps on the walls lighting up as we passed them. Have these tunnels always been here? Winding through a secret network of passageways. It seemed so cool. Maybe I could lead an escape this way. Maybe I could run away and hope that Icarus wouldn't find me. 

I chuckled to myself and Ilya turned to face me. "What's funny?" he asked. I shrugged. What was funny? I certainly didn't know. I didn't know up from down nor left or right from in here. I clutched my wrist and chuckled some more. I couldn't help but stare into his eyes. They seemed to glow in the half-light. The shadows making Ilya look so much older than he was. Though his eyes conveyed emotions that he daredn't speak, his face seemed oddly harsh. He huffed out, grabbed my wrist again and started pulling me through the halls again. 

Everything was moving. It was moving side to side. There was laughing. I knew that laughing anywhere. He was following me. He was taunting me with his presence. His voice echoing in my skull and making me wish I had seen better days. I felt hands grab my shoulders and lightly shake me. "Master Jia? Jia?" asked the masculine voice. I opened my eyes and before me stood a monstrous Ilya. His skin was melting off of his face and gave way to the bones inside. When did I close my eyes in the first place? I closed my eyes again and felt delicate hands trace my face. "Open your eyes..." the voice cooed. I slowly blinked my eyes open and saw a girl before me. 

Red eyes like rubies, an alluring smile and a soft voice. "Where am I?" I asked. She stood up and I tried to get up to follow her. I couldn't move my wrists. I watched her walk away. Her hips swaying and her hair bouncing as she walked. "It's a shame really. I really think you're quite attractive but I don't have use for bodies." she murmured. A minute later, a shrill noise reached my ears. I hissed out and the nameless beauty turned around and started to walk back towards me. I thrashed around hoping that I could get out of these things pinning me down to the table.

"I'm sorry did I hurt your ears?" she asked softly. That's when I took notice of her dress. It wasn't appropriate for day to day wear. It revealed so much of her tanned skin. Barely keeping what needed to be kept out of eye sight away. She straddled me and she smirked down at me. "Jia, Jia, Jia, my lovely Jia." she purred leaning down so her chest touched mine and her lips were placed on my own. The kiss was bittersweet. A rancid flavour flared up in my mouth and I wanted to spit out the vile thing. She must've known because she put her hand over my mouth and pressed harshly. "Swallow it boy." she snapped. I nodded slightly before swallowing down the liquid that seemed to burn my insides as it went down. 

"Good boy." she giddily told me with a smirk still on her face. Something wasn't right about her. The way she carried herself, it seemed more masculine. "What is your name?" I croaked out. Her ruby eyes locked with mine and it sent a chill down my spine. The room was spinning and I felt myself feel sick. "It's already kicking in." she mused with a raised brow. She leaned down again, her lips brushing the rim of my ear. "Your body is weaker than I expected." she whispered and flicked her tongue against my ear. My eyes widened as I felt the split in her tongue. Was it split? I shivered and she giggled. 

"This is going to be fun." she stated pulling apart my shirt and vest. I tried talking but my tongue felt heavy and numb. "Excellent isn't it? Now your untimely death will be longer than planned." she remarked. The shirt and vest that I was wearing were now on the floor in tatters. "What a shame. I really liked that shirt on you." she muttered with a pout before the smirk returned. I felt something cold and sharp pressed against my chest. It better not be what I think it is. "Where to start?" she pondered sitting back and tapping the small scalpel against her chin. Her eyes coasted over my torso.

I caught her licking her lips with that devilish tongue. It was black and forked like a snake's. "Where do you want me to start?" shed asked me. I shook my head. I didn't want her to start anywhere. I just wanted to be safe. "Say ah!" she cooed and I did as told. I don't trust her with that knife. A belt got shoved in my mouth and held in place. I felt the presence of another, one very cold. I looked up and saw one of the demons I saw before. It's lilac eyes boring into my own. It seemed like I knew those eyes. They reflected fear, sorrow but anger. So much anger. I looked back towards the female who was staring intently at me. "What am I going to do to you?" she murmured tilting her head and pondering over something. 

The scalpel glinted before she trailed it over my wrist. "I think I'll start with your left hand." she hummed before pressing the blade into my skin. I yelled out in pain. The belt in my mouth muffled it only slightly. I felt hot tears run down my cheeks and a great deal of pain twang my nervous system. "Look at all that blood." she cooed happily. Such a psycho she is. With her forked tongue and her alluring eyes. She made me feel as though I could trust her. I felt the blade dig deeper. Past the skin layers, past the muscles until she stopped. I felt a tightening sensation in my hand like I couldn't move it. "Here it is!" she announced. I tried to look at what she had pulled at from my arm. 

"This one is the Ulnar nerve. It makes your ring and pinkie finger move." she stated sliding the scalpel underneath it. I couldn't see what she was doing. I could only feel the burning sensation of pain and the dull ache in my throat from crying. "Whoops!" she announced in a mocking way. I cried out as another wave of pain entered my arm. Then she pulled at another in my arm or wrist. It just felt like she was cutting open my whole arm. 

She giggled. Something that I didn't want to hear ever again. I cried and cried, begging for her to stop, from behind the gag. "This one is a big one. It controls the other fingers and your thumb. Oh clumsy me." she stated before cutting that too. Horrendous pain. I just wanted to pass out, have anaesthetic. Just something to stop all of this. I could see the edges of my vision blurring. "Oh, no, no, no. Can't have you falling asleep on me yet." she cooed before I felt the same being done to my other arm. I couldn't help the screams that forced themselves out of my body. I couldn't help the hot tears streaming down my face. This was torture. 

There she was again sitting on top of me. "Where's that itty bitty heart?" she purred as she sliced open my chest. I shook my head. Please stop... please... I felt so tired. The pain was too overwhelming. I closed my eyes and thought about how I should've said goodbye to my friends. How I shouldn't of judged some of the nicer residents of the castle. I felt something convulse through me. Electrifying. "Wakey... wakey..." crooned a voice. Oh no... I tried to open my eyes. It only resulted in looking through my lashes. Everything was blurry but looking over me was Icarus. His shark like teeth exposed in a grin. 

"Wakey, wakey..." he purred and lifted something up to his face. It was drenched in blood, my blood. It's beating causing some more to spew out. Oh god... He lifted it to his lips and took a bite. Blood smeared on his face and dripped down his chin onto his clothes. Everything was fading to black. I was being shaken. I heard a ghostly voice calling my name. Beckoning me to join them. I cracked my eyes open a tiny bit and immediately shut them due to the light. "Jia Long?" questioned the familiar accent. I felt my heart beating slowly. Another shock to my body that felt like electric. I felt the depths of sleep pull me back into a deep slumber. Before I succumbed to unconsciousness, I heard a voice. One silky smooth and soothing. It sent me into a state of ease. 

I opened my eyes again, slower this time, letting myself adjust to the light. I was laying on something. Something cold and hard. I looked over to my right where I last saw the monster. This time it was all kind eyes and wary smiles. Ilya stood there with a glass of water. I licked my lips when I saw the glass. I felt like I had eaten sand. And a whole lot of it too. My throat was scratchy and I felt a horrible headache wrack my skull. Ilya helped me sit up. I frowned. "I can do it myself." I remarked. He shook his head. "Not with the inflicted wounds on you, you can't." he responded gruffly.

The Russian lifted up the glass to my lips and slowly let me drink the water. My mind flickered back to what he said. Inflicted injuries? I didn't do anything. It was all in my head wasn't it? I started coughing and Ilya hastily removed the glass and patted my back. "Take small sips. Don't try to gulp it down." he advised and waited until I stopped coughing to give me some more water. Soon it was all gone but it didn't quench my thirst. "What happened?" I asked when Ilya turned away from me. I saw his fists clench. The muscles in his arms tightening. 

"It was such a strange occurrence. You started talking to yourself. Muttering strange things. Something about a woman. Then you passed out. You weren't responding to anything. I, we, had to bring you here...." he trailed off and turned slightly rubbing his arm. I tried to sit up and found that I couldn't. Though I could see his face. He looked more rugged, like he hand't slept in days. "We?" I questioned. That was the only thing that seemed strange about it. I was only with Ilya in those dark passages. 

He looked reluctant to say the name that was clearly on the top of his tongue. "I had to stay with you. You went into shock many times. Most of your body still wouldn't respond. It was like.. your body was having all these symptoms but mentally you weren't there. You had us both scared. More so me than her. She handled it much better than I did. Considering how long she's been around." Ilya spoke. Still he didn't mention the name of the female assistant that helped him. That's when I saw one of the more unspeakable things. The running currents of electric on his arm. So that's what made my body tingle. What made me convulse. It was him. 

I realised that it must've been dim in this room. For the bolts of electricity were glowing softly with soft crackling here and there. When he opened his eyes, I saw that they were electrifying. Glowing. So bright and then it was gone. The light was gone and he sighed.

"Isn't that your job? To see people die. Isn't it what you do? You bite people, you drink their blood." I remarked. It sounded like he didn't like seeing the deaths of others. Ilya stayed silent for a while. The silence was more unnerving now than it ever had been. The tiny voices in the back of my mind reminding me that I won't be kept from death's door for much longer.

"You still don't understand. I am cursed to this lifestyle. We are all cursed because of _Him_..." he snarled before storming off. I panicked that I would just be left here to die. I looked down at my wrists. The mark was still there. I still didn't understand what it was for. Why it was there. On the other wrist was a deep looking scar. I shuddered as I thought about what had happened. Even if it was just a vision, it still hurt, it still felt real. There was many thoughts running through my mind and I dug my nails into the mark hoping that I could claw it off. In an instant hands were on mine. Smaller, softer, gentle hands. 

I looked up from my wrists into the eyes of Freyja. Another girl stood behind her. Taller than her. More tanned and her eyes a mysterious gold. "Do not stress your body so." she cooed. The accent shining. Still as thick as Emil's. Thicker in a whisper or murmur than normal talking. "How long?" I asked. Freyja carefully moved my hands apart and held them in her own. She seemed to know the question better than what I left it as. "A couple of weeks." she responded truthfully and set about trailing her fingers over the marks that had appeared on my skin. 

"Ilya stormed off. Did I say something to upset him?" I asked. Freyja shook her head. Hair fell into her eyes but a strained smile took place on her face. One that wasn't suiting her face. "He's.. how can I put it? He'd prefer it if no one got hurt. Due to his lifestyle. Due to our lifestyle it goes against everything that he believes in. Seeing people die, having to revive them with his powers... It takes a toll on him." Freyja responded before pressing a hand to my face. I relaxed at her soft touch. It was reassuring to have someone as soft spoken as Freyja to be around. 

I made a gentle oh sound. I never knew that that was what Ilya wanted. He never told anyone about that. "I'm going to let Willow take a look over you to make sure everything is all right. You gave us all quite a scare. Especially your friends and brother." remarked Freyja stepping out of the way. Before she left my presence, I took her hand in mine. It was like she sensed what to do. Her grip on my hand tightened in reassurance. 

"How come Ilya reacted like he had never seen someone die? Was it you that he was referring to when he said you had seen more than him?" I asked. Freyja looked away for a moment. "Ilya... was very shielded for most of his life. Both him and Yuri. They were still growing when Vladimir took them from Russia. They hadn't seen much of death. I kept them away through the years. I made them busy to avoid them having to see others die for no reason." she started. I listened carefully. It seemed the girl held more wisdom than I ever thought she would have. 

Then I remembered something. "What about when he and everyone else had to watch the two kids die?" I questioned. Freyja looked like she was about to cry but she breathed in and it was like she was strong again. "I.. There is no explanation for that. To answer your earlier question. I am not able to answer that. I... I'm sorry. I must leave." she said. The sadness in her voice chilled me to the bone. I watched as she left. Whispering something to Willow that I couldn't help but overhear. "You know what to do." whispered Freyja. Her words were rushed and quiet. I didn't get to ask her about the mark that Icarus left. 

It's like she shut everything off as soon as I asked her about. I looked at Willow who was already assessing me. Swiftly she pressed her lips to mine and pulled back. "Should we be doing this?" I asked her. Clearly she was older than me. Must've been in her early 20's at least. "Just forget and live in the moment." she murmured before biting at my neck. It stung before it numbed.

What happened to me? 


	19. XIX

Everyone was bustling around. There seemed to be much more staff than I first encountered months back. All of them crowding around and setting about their own duties. I was confused as to why there was so many more when there were hardly any in the first place. I tried to spot the familiar faces of the ones I'm trapped here with and I see no one. All I see are panicked faces and flushed skin. Faces that are either covered by the things that they are carrying or they are set furrowed in concentration. 

Then I saw her. It's like everyone seemed to slow down. I saw her as clear as day while the rest was blurred. A small tingling feeling in the back of my mind alerted me to something weird but I paid no attention to it. It seemed as though there was an invisible magnet pulling me towards her. I followed after her when she turned. Narrowly missing the person carrying plates and knocking both myself down and them down. I slipped passed the others and wandered in the direction she disappeared. 

All flowing hair and gleaming eyes. Rosy cheeks and painted lips. For I was a Romeo and like Romeo I must fall until I can no longer bear to be without her. I saw the remnants of her dress trail through a door on the right of this hall. 5 doors down I reckon. I've never seen this part of the building before. It looked older, cracking wallpaper and sepia paintings hung upon the walls. Wilting roses in jars upon little tables and a long rug that seemed to never end. 

Silently, I sauntered to the room. Was she playing hard to get. Was she the mouse that I should catch because it's a little game of cat and mouse? I had no idea but she was alluring, ethereal, breathtaking... angelic. I didn't see her. All I saw was shelves upon shelves of books. Books that looked so old yet pristine as the day they were first made. I walked towards one of the shelves and run my fingers along the shelf while eyeing the spines of the books. These must've dated back to before the 18th century. I didn't see how that was possible. 

How do you not get bored? How could you live like this? She's a caged bird waiting to be freed but her wings are clipped and she can no longer fly away over barbed wire and rose thorns. Odd how I became more poetic, more emotional here than I ever was back home. "Master Emil..." she cooed. Her voice light and entrancing. I turned slowly to see her. I didn't know how long she has been here... under Vladimir's control. I shivered as her words washed over me. Her eyes framed by sweeping lashes and eyes glinting almost mischievously. "How do you not get bored?" I blurted out. I cursed myself for such a stupid and intrusive question. 

Instead she brushed passed me, her sweet scent filling my nose. I turned to face her and watch as her fingers ran over the spines of the books like I had previously done. "When you have so much time on your hands, you learn to appreciate the things you take for granted. Thousands upon thousands of lives that you can live through books. You learn to read in between the lines, the hidden secrets, the ulterior motives within the pages." she started, her voice low as though she was telling a bed time story. 

Suddenly she faced me, leaning her back against the bookcase... the perfect picture of sophisticated grace. "I'll admit that sometimes it irritates me that all I have is the gardens, books, music and company of those I've seen many times before in one day. It gets tedious walking the halls. Even when I'm blind, I know every crack and crevice, every creak and moan of the floorboards. I could walk these halls blind and still know where right is in comparison to left." she remarked. 

Something flickered in her eyes. Lit up fireworks of passion kept behind oceans of storm like gazes. I wanted to know her secrets, reveal the mysteries and learn everything about her. She came closer to me pulling me deeper with those eyes. Her hands were placed on my shoulder and I was suddenly aware of her presence and the deafening silence that filled the room. My eyes flickered down from her eyes to her lips. Tempting... oh so tempting to capture hers with mine in an intoxicating kiss. 

This is the longest time I've been around her, the longest I've heard her speak. "I could speak the language you share, I could speak in a tongue only you and I know. I could utter to you in the language of your brother. I could whisper to you in long since dead languages. All of it will sound the same." she cooed brushing out creases on my shirt. My hands itched to grasp her waist, feel her breath rise and fall and hitch.... 

Scenarios played out in my mind, fuelling my imagination. I would not defile her for moments of bliss only for it to come crashing down. She came even closer still, as I felt her hand still on my shoulder and her other pull mine to her waist. "There's something about you..." I started, the words tumbling from my tongue and falling in the air. I couldn't begin to try and explain how she drives me crazy. "If you can't tell me... show me." she whispered and pressed her lips to mine. 

I closed my eyes and let my hand twine in her hair. I felt at peace. Suddenly all my desires to kiss her ceased to exist as our lips locked in a passionate embrace. I pulled away and opened my eyes. Freyja was no longer in front of me. Her body no longer embracing mine. Everything felt like a distant memory, no longer real. Yet it felt so real. I looked around at the books. The library now dark and full of dust like no one had touched anything in years. I snook back out of the room and into the hall, feeling very guilty for being there in the first place. 

Walking towards the main part of the castle, I wondered where my friends were. It's been a while since I've seen them. I rubbed at my left shoulder where it still felt as though her hand was there. There was nothing there but the ghost of what once happened, a past that only I could've dreamed up. Without realising, I bumped into somebody else. I was going to apologise when I saw that it was Leon. He looked rough. 

"Where have you-" he cut me off with a hand over my mouth as he straddled me. "Shhh.... he'll hear you." he whispered in an anxious manner. I furrowed my brow. Who will hear me? I removed his hand from my mouth and glared at him. "No one's here apart from us two." I stated. I was not amused by his stupid game. "Can't you hear the footsteps?" he asked looking around. His hair was messy and generally he looked like he had been through hell and back. I let the room around us fall silent. Nothing was heard. Not even the creaking of stairs or howling winds from outside. 

I didn't understand. What footsteps were there supposed to be? All of a sudden Leon rolled off of me and was laughing like a madman. "He's coming to take me away. He's coming to take me away." he repeated over and over whilst clawing at his head. I felt scared. Suddenly, I was pulled up and turned into another embrace. This person was taller than me. "How could you let him go?" asked a voice. An accent bled into the words. I couldn't make it out but it sounded familiar. "Sorry. It's not our fault, he won't comply." muttered another voice. I recognised that as Ilya. 

I heard Leon's laughter even after he was taken away. It seemed to echo within the walls and fill my body with chills. I felt hands cup my face, blue eyes looked back into mine. I didn't know how many minutes had passed since they were revealed to me. "Hvad?" he asked. Danish? I questioned myself when I suddenly kissed him. What was wrong with me? I was kissing someone I didn't know. Someone I never encountered to have even an inkling of a crush on. 

He pulled me closer, one hand falling down to my hip and the other gripping the back of my head. "Come..." he purred as he pulled away. His eyes and voice luring me into following him. A certain part of me was screaming to continue trying to find a way out of here. Back to Norway. 

Though a larger part of me gladly followed him up the stairs towards whatever fate had in store for me. I wanted this and there was no turning back... 


End file.
